Millenuim Ring
by FukaiMori
Summary: *COMPLETE* A girl with white hair and green eyes; born without the Fear gene becomes the new host to the Tomb Robber when she finds the Millenuim Ring, as Ryou's body is gone, but his soul sealed in a small duel monster game piece.
1. New Host

Yeah!! My first fic for Yugioh! I'm new to this fantom so please be nice! I usually go for Inu-Yasha stories, but I read a few here, so...  
Jezabel:Why am I here??   
Riku:Why are you here? Why am I here??  
Oh yeah! I just love Kingdom Hearts! For those don't have it, GET IT! and those that don't have a PS2...GET IT!  
Sora:PRISONOR ONCE MORE!!  
Jezabel:*sweatdrop*  
Bakura:Crazy.  
Jezabel:Who? Fukai? Or Sora?  
Bakura:Both..  
  
Ummmmmm...I don't own any YGO characters!! Just Jezabel thats all! YOU HEAR ME?!! SO DON'T GO ASKING US TO USE YGO!! -ahem!-  
  
\...\-Lights(hikari's) speaking  
\\...\\Yami's (dark's) speaking  
~...~-thoughts  
"~...~"-flashbacks thoughts  
  
  
Summary-A girl with white hair and green eyes; born without the Fear gene becomes the new host to the Tomb Robber when she finds the Millenuim Ring, as Ryou's body is gone, but his soul in a small duel monster game piece.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\Bakura! Whats happening?! I feel like i'm being ripped apart!!\  
  
\\Hang on, Ryou! Thats all i'm asking for! Be strong for once in your freakin miserable life!!\\  
  
"We end this now, Bakura." Yami Malik snarled.  
  
"NO!"  
  
\AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!\  
  
\\RYOU!!!\\  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MILLENUIM RING  
  
  
New Host  
  
  
  
'A life without sight, without pleasure, without freedom.....To let this host body go free.'- Karen/Aftran; Animorphs #19  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~3 weeks later~  
**America; Miami**  
  
  
"Miss Shiyen!!"  
  
  
'Rrrrrrrrtt!!'  
  
Jezabel skid to a stop, long strands of white hair flying into her face. ~Damn.~ she thought. She had tried to not get into trouble today, but that seemed to fail miserably.  
  
The girl turned around. She had white hair that was short as a boy's, but long enough to be put in a very short ponytail. Jezabel's sometimes is mistaken for a boy either cause of her hair or when she wears baggy clothes that make her look like a total boy.   
Right now, she had on a blue t-shirt with a small slit in the front. White biege pants and what look like a purple black short skirt, but with large slits on the side; that it only covered her front and back.  
  
Jezabel tighten her large grey gloves and watched the school principal, Mr. Carr; appoarch her. He did not look happy at all.   
  
~And here I thought I was going to make it on time for my soccer game.~ she thought flatly.  
  
  
  
  
**1 hour later**  
  
"Shiyen! You late." the coach chided; seeing her second best player show up.  
  
"Sorry coach, but there was traffic at school." Jezabel joked. Coach Michelle sighed.  
  
"Jezabel! I thought you weren't going to get into any more fights??"  
  
Jezabel put on her soccer shoes. "See! Thats the funny thing! I was doing very well until a girl had a bone to pick with me." she threw off her gloves.  
  
Coach Michelle shook her head in amusment. "Save it for the game, kiddo. Deja is getting her ass whooped badly."  
  
Jezabel stood up and fixed her white hair. "How does my hair look?" she asked.  
  
"It makes you look like a albino, Jez."  
  
The girl pouted. "I'm not a albino. I'm el bino!"  
  
The coached laugh. "Get in there." Jezabel grinned and waited for the player she was subsituting for to come out.  
  
  
  
  
~Afternooon~  
  
**Tokyo, Japan; Shingami Cemetary**  
  
  
\I can't belive this is really happening.\ Yugi thought. He was sitting there at Ryou's funeral. He didn't know if it was best that his parents thought he was dead or that his body is gone and his soul wondering around somewhere.  
  
\\I don't think anyone can believe it, Yugi.\\ a dark voice answered. \\Especailly Bakura.\\  
  
\\Leave me out of this, pharoh.\\ a gruff voice said. Yugi sighed. He was hoping that he was gonna make it out through this day without any of the Yami's snapping at each other.  
  
Apperantly he was wrong......again.  
  
\\Look, none of this wouldn't be happening if you didn't challenge Yami Malik to Duel Monsters.\\ Yami said rather coldly.  
  
Bakura growled. \\Well, at least I didn't get my Light's soul trapped in another game, again!\\  
  
  
Yugi sighed. \Not now guys, please?? Its supposed to be a sad day.\  
  
Bakura snorted. \\Kid, everday is a sad day for me.\\  
  
\\Bakura.\\  
  
\\What?\\  
  
\\Shut up.\\  
  
\\...Why I oughta...\\  
  
Yugi grimaced as he heard his Yami and Bakura go at each other. He sighed and laid his chin on his hand. This was going to be another looong day. He just knew it.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Evening~  
  
**Florida; Miami**  
  
  
"Good game, girls! Remember! Pizza party on thursday at Round Table's."  
  
"YEHAAAA!!!!"  
  
All the girls were packed up and heading for home.   
  
"Bye!!" Jezabel waved to some of her team mates.   
  
"Yo, Jez!! Good game!"  
  
"Back at you, Sara!" Jezabel smiled. She walked down the sidewalk; her duffle bag slung over her shoulder.  
  
She looked around her; seeing people walking thier dogs or riding bikes, skating, riding thier scooter. A car pulled up to her and quickly she went into a stance and watch the windows roll down.  
  
"Sheesh, Jez! Calm down!!" red head, Ginger cried out. Jezabel smiled nad relaxed.  
  
"What you want?"  
  
"Uh..did you forget that we are going to the Fair today??" Ginger stared into Jezabels green eyes with hers.  
  
"Oh yeah!! I forgot that it was open." she climbed into the car and pull the door shut; as the car tore down the street to the freeway.  
  
  
  
  
~4 hours later~  
  
**LA County Fair**  
  
The girls were in one of the dorms of the Fair stores; just cruising around. A little corner caught Jezabel's eye.  
  
"O! Ginger!! Look!!" she pointed across at a gold yellow necklace. A circle with a traingle in the middle and what look like cones around it.   
  
Ginger sniffed. "Yeah and what about it?"  
  
"Egypt!! It even says so below it! Come on! Let go check it out." The white hair pulled her red head friend to the small store.   
  
"Hello ladies. How may I help you?" the mananger asked.  
  
"How much it that necklace?" Jezabel asked. The manager looked at the Ring she was pointing at.  
  
"Ah! Thats cost at least about $60.00."  
  
Jezabel's and Gingers eyes widen. "Thats....thats alot of money."  
  
The manager had a grin on his face. "Yes, it surely is. I don't think you would want that though...how about this necklace over here??"  
  
Ginger and Jezabel looked at each other. They both had a 'oh really,' look on thier face. A grin spread across Jezabels lips as Ginger nodded.  
  
"i'll go distract him."  
  
"you do that."  
  
The red head bounded off; pulling the huge man with her; asking him about the stuff in his small corner.  
  
Jezable looked around to see if the coast was clear. She slipped behind the desk and open up the glass container where the necklace was put. She turned the Millenuim Ring over in her hands; studying it.   
  
  
~Beautiful. And its from Ancient Egypt.~ she was about to lay it on the glass, but a voice shouted out to her.  
  
Jezabel looked up to see Ginger running after the man that was coming for her. His face red as a tomatoe and steam, smoking from his ears. It was clear that he was pissed.  
  
Jezabel slipped the Ring on and threw her body over the counter; striking her foot into the mans huge stomache.  
  
"Come on!!" Ginger yelled; already ahead of her friend.  
  
Jezabel bowed to the people around them as she took off; leaving the man heaving for breath.  
  
The two girls had spend the rest of the day hiding from the security guards, playing shadows with them too. Popping there and here. Going on rides to just make the security guards frustrated and annoyed.  
  
None of the girls had notice the Millenuim Ring around Jezabel's neck glowing very faintly.  
  
  
  
  
**Tokyo; Game Shop**  
  
"Grandpa!! I'm home!!"  
  
"Okay, Yugi!! I'm in the back."  
  
Yugi walked into the back to see his Grandfather; cooking dinner. "Oiy! Are you hungery?"  
  
"No, grandpa." Yugi went to his room.  
  
Surogoku sighed and shook his head sadly. ~Poor kid.~  
  
  
'FWOMP!'  
  
Yugi plopped on his bed; still listening to the bickering going on in his head.   
  
\You guys can come out now.\  
  
Suddenly two lights separated from the Millenuim Puzzle.  
  
"And who are you exactly calling a imbecile??" Yami demanded.  
  
"Why you, pharoh-uh!"  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
Yugi looked up to see the other Yami start glowing. He sat up and watched.  
  
Yami eyes widen as the Millenuim Ring appeared about his neck. "Bakura? Whats going on??"  
  
"I don't have a single clue! But something is calling ME!! AAAAAA!!!" Bakura shield himself as he glowed brighter and suddenly he disapperead. Like it was a magic act.  
  
Yugi just sat there; gapping like a fish. He shook his head. "Yami, what exactly just happen?"  
  
Yami shook his head. "I don't know, Yugi."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Miami; Jezabels House**  
  
Jezabel dumped her stuff on the floor. She hadn't notice the Millenuim Ring about her neck; outline of the missing eye on it, with a faint white-green glow.   
  
She walked into the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. About a couple mintues later a sound was heard. Jezabel stopped spreading the jelly on her sandwich and looked around.  
  
"Cough! Cough!"  
  
Jezabel could feel the rush of adrenalin course through her. It was the closest thing to fear for her. She looked around for a weapon.  
  
Bakura was coughing and looking around. Whatever had happen, he was not in Tokyo anymore.  
  
'Cre-eak'  
  
"Huh?" Bakura looked around. He was poised to attack. "Whos there??"  
  
"Huh!" Jezabel slammed her back gently against the wall. She clutched the frying pan closer; trying not to breath hard.  
  
"Hmm." Bakura frowned and looked around. Jezabel peeked around the corner to see a silver hair boy dressed in a white tan sweature with a green collar about his neck.  
  
~Steady..steady..~ Jezabel creeped closer to Bakura.  
  
'STOMP!'  
  
'STOMP!'  
  
'STOMP!'  
  
'STOMP!'  
  
'STOMP!'  
  
A kid ran into the living room where Jezabel was behind Bakura; about to hit him with the frying pan.  
  
"Hiya, sis! O! Whos the guy??"  
  
Jezabel and Bakura turned to see a kid with brown shaggy hair about the age of 10; standing in the open door way.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Uh," Jezabel turned around to see Bakura looking right at them. She screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
'PONG!!'  
  
Josh and Jezabel leaned over the knocked out Spirit. "Do you think hes dead?" Josh asked.  
  
Jezable just rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shiyen (Shy-yen)  
Shingami-Death  
  
  
  
  
WHEE!! When you all review! I'll be playing Kingdom Hearts and listening to the music! Those that seen the comercail and want to know its name its right here.  
'Simple and Clean' by Utada Hikaru  
Jezabel:She had muffins so..er..  
Bakura:Ignore her.  
Riku:Crazy?? Oo  
Sora:Yeah, she is very crazy.  
Kairi:AACK! WHAT AM I DOING HERE!??  
Riku:Looong story.  
^^ REVIEW! 


	2. White Hair Egypt India Girl

MILLENUIM RING  
  
White Hair Egypt India Girl  
  
  
  
'Sometimes being difference is a good thing.'-Gaia; Fearless  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"N." Bakura open up his eyes slowly and then reshut them. His head was throbbing like heck and two voices surrouned him. One sounded female and the other male.  
  
"~is he dead?~"  
  
"~no hes not. just unconcuious.~"  
  
"~is he a robber?~"  
  
"i highly doubt that. i don't think any robber is stupid enough to rob a house when the light is on.~"  
  
"~whats up with his hair? its all silvery and in a wierd hairstyle....cool!! how come you and this guy have cool hair?~"  
  
"~josh, my hair is white, his hair is silver. quit comparing me to a robber.~"  
  
"~fine. i like your hair only because it reminds me of the snow.~"  
  
"~....~"  
  
"Do you people mind? I'm trying to sleep here."  
  
"GHAAAAAHH!!"  
  
Bakura grinned and look up to see two boys then to see a girl and a boy. ~What the??~  
  
The young boy looked around ten and had mocha dark skin, and, the older one looked around fourteen and had brown sugar skin.  
The only differance was is that the older had white hair and intense green eyes, and the younger brown shaggy hair and brown eyes.  
  
Bakura looked around. "Wheres the girl? I heard a girl and a boy."  
  
Josh giggled as Jezbel frown. She dropped Josh and cross her arms. Bakura looked down at the kid and at the girl; he flushed. "Oh...er...sorry."  
  
Jezabel went red. "pervert...." she walked off.  
  
"It takes one to know one." Bakura growled. A few minutes passed and watch the younger one, Josh followed his sister around.  
  
"Hey, sis? Where are you going? Especailly this late??" Josh asked; following her.  
  
"I'm going to get a new frying pan."  
  
"Whats wrong with the one you had?"  
  
"Its dented."  
  
"O!" Josh grimaced in pain. He watched Jezabel walk down the driveway.  
  
"And don't set him free, Josh!"  
  
Josh stuck out his tongue before slamming the door shut. He went and sat in front of Bakura.  
  
Bakura sat there and raised a eyebrow.  
  
"So!" Josh said. "Where are you from?"  
  
"Ancient Egypt."  
  
"Ancient Egypt!?" Josh jumped up. "Don't you mean Egypt?"  
  
"No."  
  
"O," Josh sat back down. "How come you have silver hair? Like my sister's?"  
  
"I have silver not white." Bakura stated.  
  
Josh formed his mouth into a 'o.' "Are you really from Ancient Egypt? Cause that was like what? 5, 9,000 years ago?"  
  
Bakrua growled. "What is this? 20/20 questions?"  
  
"I think I better untie you." Josh got up and went behind Bakura, untieing him.  
  
"What are you?" Bakura finally asked.  
  
"Wha?" Josh untied the last knot.  
  
Bakura wrung his hands around each other. "What race are you?"  
  
"Oiy! We are part Egyptain and Indian, not 'indains.' Indains from India."  
  
Bakura nodded. "Is that why you two are dark?"  
  
"I have mocha choclate skin, my aunt said so. And Jezabel, thats my sister; has brown sugar skin. I think it looks good with her white hair and green eyes."  
  
"Part Egyptain and Indian? Nice combonation. Who was who?"  
  
"Our parents?" Bakura nodded. "Umm, mama was from India and poppa from Egypt, but none of them had white hair and green eyes; well execpt from my mama. Although she came from a long line where only one person out each family had white hair or green eyes.  
"And this generation is my sister now; she has both combonation. Of course she feels like a outcast because of her looks. I think she looks pretty."  
  
Bakura patted Josh head. "So do I, but why is that you have darker skin?"  
  
Josh grinned. "Wha is this? 20/20 questions?"  
  
Bakura grinned. "Come on, lets go to the kitchen. I'm hungery." Josh pulled on Bakuras hand.  
  
  
**10 minutes later**  
  
"So you are something called a Spirit of the Millenuim Ring?" Josh pointed at the Millenuim item around his neck.  
  
Bakura nodded. "Yep. Thats right kiddo." he slapped a piece of sliced banana on his sandwich. "About your sister? Does she knows who had white hair first? That started this line?"  
  
Josh shook his head, but then thought again. "I think she does. Our ancestor who had white hair was from Egypt and our other ancestor with green eyes, came from India."  
  
Bakura nodded. He knew who Josh was talking about. He knew who had white hair and it wasn't Yami Malik.  
  
Bakura was snapped back to where he was as he heard Josh humming.   
  
"What are you humming, Josh?"  
  
"A song. The one that my sister hums somtimes."  
  
Bakura was about to answer, but a door slammed.  
  
"Josh! Josh were are-aaaahh!!!" Jezabel jumped back as she saw the Tomb Robber in the kitchen; eating a sandwich with her brother.  
  
"Wha-what is he doing!? Untied!?" she shrieked.  
  
"Jezabel meet Bakura. Bakura meet my lame sister, Jezabel." Jopsh introduced. "Hes from Ancient Egypt."  
  
"I don't care if hes from...Ancient Egypt?" Jezabel looked at Bakura.  
  
Bakura nodded his head. "Cool..I mean, I don't care if hes from Ancient Egypt!! I told you not to untie him! Don't you ever-"  
  
The sound of a garge door opening up, caught the three's attention.  
  
"Oh no, Aunt Katrine is here." Jezabel said; horrified, covering her mouth.  
  
"What are we going to do...about him?" Josh looked at Bakura.  
  
"I-I don't know." the sound of a door opening and closing echoed. "Oh!" she turned to Bakura.  
  
Thats when Bakura saw the Millenuim Ring around her neck. His eyes widen.  
  
~What the hell is going on here!??~ he shook his head as he heard something about stuffing him in the hallway closet.  
  
"He'll suffocate!" Josh whined.  
  
"Who cares! He's a robber!!"  
  
'BAM!'  
  
"Hi kids. And why are you two up still?"  
  
"Huh!"  
  
Josh and Jezabel turned around as they saw a tall tan dark woman, dumping her stuff on the floor.  
  
"Hi Aunt K." they both replied; rather stiff. Their muscle tightening underneath their flesh.  
  
"What is up with you two? You both seem so stiff." she kissed Jezabels forehead as she patted Josh head.  
  
Josh looked around. ~Why isn't Aunt K. asking about Bakura? Where is Bakura?~  
  
Jezabel looked around too. She couldn't find the Spirit too. She was relief and confused at the sametime. Why didn't he hurt them, especially her brother? Maybe he was a innocent kid mistaken for a crime he didn't commite.  
  
  
  
  
Bakrua was pacing back in his Soul Room. It felt good to be back in his own room, but it also felt new and strange at the sametime. But what was bugging him the most is how Jezabel came across Ryou's Ring.  
  
"How did she get? I thought the Ring disapperead with Ryou's body." Bakura stopped. "Unless Malik took it and thew out somewhere.  
  
He frown. "That would be so like Yami Malik. First he made Ryou's body disapperead and take his Millenuim Ring and throw it out, hoping to get rid of me. Then this white hair mutt picks it up and i'm transfer here. SHIT!"  
  
Bakrua went from there to cussing in Egyptain.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Tokyo**  
  
Isis paced in her room. She knew what happen, but she feared that Bakura may put the girl in danger. Because Malik's Yami still knows that Yami Bakura is alive.  
  
Ryou soul is somewhere near the girl and will be discovered soon. So, she really didn't worry about him.  
  
"Calm down, Isis." her Yami soothed; sensing her distress.  
  
"I can't! That girl is in grave danger! She's only a mere mortal with white hair!!"  
  
Yami Isis frown. "Yes. I seemed to recall someone with white hair in Ancient Egypt."  
  
"Argh! If Malik and his Yami finds out..." Isis fumed.  
  
"I think we should tell Yugi and his Yami." Yami Isis suggested.  
  
"Yes, thats a very good idea. What about Shadi?"  
  
"He's going to have to wait." Yami Isis said firmly.  
  
Isis nodded. "Shall we go to the Game Shop?"  
  
Her Yami nodded; smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Miami**  
  
Jezabel plopped on her bed; sighing. She was still wondering if Bakura was a robber or a innocent kid that had the wrong house by mistake.  
  
"Oh! You don't have to worry about that." A male voice answered.  
  
"Aack!" She sat up to see Bakura standing there. "You-you were in my room this whole time?? PERVERT!!"  
  
Bakura raised a eyebrow. "No I wasn't."  
  
"Sure! Then how-"  
  
"Did I get here?"  
  
Jezabel eyes widen. "Are you-"  
  
"Phsyic? No." Bakura looked around. "Nice room."  
  
"Then how are you-"  
  
"Reading your thoughts? Maybe because it has something to do with that." he nodded towards the Ring around her neck.  
  
Jezabel looked down and looked at Bakura to see one around his. "You.."  
  
She scrambled from her bed and took Bakura's Ring in her hand. She notice that hes started to glow with his.  
  
"I..heard of these." Jezabel whispered. "the seven millenuim items."  
  
Her green eyes hazed over as she seemd to go in a trance. "The Puzzle, Ring, Taunk, Rod, Eye, Scale, and Key. If all seven are gathered and played with the three God cards..The...pharoh shall recieved his lost memories."  
  
"Whoa!" Bakura caught the girl. He sat her up and looked into her green eyes; that still seemed hazed over.  
  
"as...the rest shall." She fell backwards eyes closed as her Millenuim Ring glowed died down.  
  
Bakura looked at his to see it still glowing and all cones pointing at Jezabel.  
He still held her in his arms. He was looking at her brown skin and white hair.  
  
~"it reminds me of the snow."~ Josh voice ehoed in his mind.  
  
~The snow must be pretty then." He touched her hair to see some silver in it. ~So clean that its you probably could see dirt in it.~  
  
He picked her up and set Jezabel body in her bed. ~At least she knocked herself instead of me.~ he thought flatly.  
  
  
  
  
  
WHAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Hows that!?? Hmmm..OH YEAH!! THE GAMES IS GOOOOOOOD!!! LUVY IT SO MUCH!! ^^  
Riku:Shes is starting to scare me now.  
Bakura:Shes a freak, what do you expect.  
Sora:Thats not a nice thing to say, Bakura.  
Kairi:But he's right. She is scarey.  
Jezabel:....Review...please.  
PWEASE!!! *big puppy eyes*  
Everyone:NO! NOT THE PUPPY EYES!! OUR EYES!! THEIR MELTING!!  
Oo?? 


	3. Fearless Light

I hope the quotes are okay. I could stop if you want me too. I made some slight errors in the last chapter. I'm going to have to go back and correct them.  
Sora:Shame, shame, shame!!  
Ahh!!! Shut ya trap! *whacks Riku with a towel*  
Sora:HEY!! That hurt!  
Aye, poor baby. *grins*  
Sora:....  
  
  
  
MILLENUIM RING  
  
Fearless Light  
  
  
  
'Having no fear was not a gift. It was a curse! Fear is what keeps people alive!'-Thomas; Fearless  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**2 Days Later**  
  
  
"N." Jezabel slowly came to the surface. She sat up; holding her head. "Oo...I felt like I was hit with a sledgehammer last night."  
  
"Now you know how I feel. When you first hit me with that freaking frying pan."  
  
Jezabel looked to find her Yami on her desk. She held her head. "I still don't get it what you told me in my dream."  
  
"Soul room."  
  
"Whatever.." she moaned and plopped back on her pillow; still holding her head.  
  
Bakura sighed. "Whats not to get?"  
  
Jezabel shrugged. "I don't know." she looked at the Millenium Ring. "I still find it disturbing that you live in me, now and that you are able to take over my body." she shudderd.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "If you let me."  
  
Jezabel snorted. "Well, you can' forget about that." she slid of her bed. "Its a good thing its Saturday and I have a vacation ahead of me."  
  
"We have to go to Tokyo." Bakura said suddenly.  
  
"Wha-a-a??"  
  
"Tokyo. Japan?" Bakura was talking to her as if she was stupid.  
  
"I know what you meant!" she snapped at him. "I just don't know what you mean! Tokyo."  
  
~Ookay.~ "Tokyo. We have to go to Tokyo." he answered calmly.  
  
"But why??" she flipped her covers over her bed and picked out some clothes to wear.  
  
"Because, there's people there that could help us figure this all out."  
  
Jezabel made Bakura turn around. "And don't peek! Or i'll kill you."  
  
Bakura snorted before smirking. "Don't worry. I'm not tempted." he didn't see Jezabel pout, but he head a 'hmph!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Later On**  
  
Jezzy? Where are you going? And what have I told you being dressed as a boy, young lady??"  
  
"More like young man." Josh joked.  
  
Aunt Katrine have him 'not funny,'look. Josh smile disappeared and he resume back to eating his cearl.  
  
Jezabel grabbed a banana. "Ah! I prefer to be a boy when i'm out there. So, incase I get into trouble, I could go back being a girl."  
  
"But your hair?"  
  
"I'll dye it."  
  
"Dye it!??"  
  
"Yeah," Jezabel shrugged. "Whats the big deal?"  
  
"The big deal is sweety, that your special. The first ancestor in our line had white hair, was Shantu. He was able to make it snow in Ancient Egypt. Heck! When he was born, it snowed in Egypt. And Shalahala, the first Indian to have green eyes."  
  
"Shantu was not the only one that had different hair. A Egyptain named Bakura had silver hair."  
  
Josh eyes widen. Aunt K. narrowed her eyes. "Bakura!? Bakura was a Tomb Robber! Stealing from the dead! He is a low life.  
"And though he was cute for a Egyptain, he had caused alot of trouble in Ancient Egypt. I hope his in the underworld with Osiris." she made the sign of the cross.  
  
\\bitch...\\ a voice said in Jezabel mind. For a second, Jezabel went into a trance when Bakura talked to her in her head.   
  
She shook her head. "Yeah, and, Shantu was who?"  
  
"Shantu and Shalahala were both praise for thier differences. And when the two meet, they were thought to bore a child with white hair and green eyes."  
  
"Nakuhala?" Jezabel answered.  
  
Aunt K. nodded. "Yes, but he had white hair and brown eyes, but it was sad that he or anyone else didn't inherited Shantu gift to make it snow." her eyes seem to saden, but perk up. "You are lucky to come from a gifted family. AND! To be the first of our line to inherit both combonation."  
  
Jezabel seemed to think. She notice something about her. She notice that it rain when she was sad, depressed or angery.   
She had thought it was just a concidence, but when her favorite dog died; it rained for months, and during those months it rain was when she was sad.   
  
Bakura picked up her feelings, but didn't say anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Outside**  
  
"Intersting history back there." Bakura complimented. "I knew Shantu if I could remember what I did back then."  
  
"Good for you." Jezabel kicked a can. Bakura watch it skid across the street.  
  
Bakura looked at his Light. He could feel a wave of depression come over him. He was about to ask her if she was alright, but she spoke up first.  
  
"So! About going to Tokyo? You said there's people over there that you know, could help us?"  
  
"Hai, people that have Yami's too."  
  
"Yami's like you?"  
  
Bakura nodded. "But if we do go back to Tokyo. You'll have to stick by me at all time."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Just because, Jezabel."  
  
A shiver went down her back from the way he said it. As if it was a threat.  
  
Bakura eyed her. "Cold." it was more of a statement then a question.  
  
"Nain."  
  
"Japanese."  
  
"Hai."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Yo! White freak, Domino!"  
  
Jezabel stopped and turned to see three gangbangers she knew. The leader dressed in a grey hooded sweatshirt was C.J, the two next to him dress in red, was Max, and the one in blue, was Ed.  
  
Bakura stood in front of Jezabel. \\Who are these people?\\  
  
\People that wanna kick my ass.\  
  
\\People that wanna kick your ass?\\  
  
\As a girl I cause trouble. As a boy I cause more trouble.\  
  
\\Such a Light I have.\\  
  
"Yo! Domino!" C.J called out again. "Is that your boyfriend?" he remarked.  
  
Jezabel frowned. "And if he is?" making her voice sound totally boyish. Bakura seem alittle taken back by her comeback.  
  
"Then I hope he screwed you good! Cause you ain't gonna get screwed a looong time."  
  
"De veras?" She asked in spanish. Ed flipped her off. "Ah! Puta!!"  
  
C.J glared. Bakura moved more in front of Jezabel. "What was that, bitch?!"  
  
Jezabel was about to answer when one of them drew out a gun. "He asked you a question. Now answer!!"  
  
Jezabel felt a rush of adrenaline which was something close to fear.  
  
\\Run Jezabel!\\ Bakura growled.  
  
\Get in.\  
  
\\Jezabel! Run!!\\  
  
\Get in! Then i'll run!\  
  
Bakrua growled before disappearing into the Ring. The gangbangers face was startled as they saw what just happen before them.  
  
\\Your stubborn.\\  
  
\And your stupid.\ Jezabel snapped before running as the gang started to shoot at her.  
  
\\Hey! Watch out! Look! Damn it!! Look!! Watch the pole!! Damn it, Jezabel!! Don't you watch were your running!??\\ Bakura chided. \\I said..WATCH OUT!!\\  
  
\Shut up! Damn! We are not even in a car and yet! You're being a annoying backseat driver!!\  
  
\\Runner.\\ Bakrua teased.  
  
\ARGH!\  
  
Jezabel jumped onto a fence and flung her body over.  
  
Bakura could feel her muscle tighten as she sprang over the fence. He also expected to feel fear from her, but there was no fear. Only the fell of adrenaline rushing through.  
  
\\Aren't you afraid?\\  
  
Jezabel laughed mentally. \I never know what fear felt like and probably never will.\  
  
\\What do you mean by that?\\ Bakura thought. Everyone had fear even he did. His fear had already happen.  
  
He lost his Light, the only person who understood him.  
  
Bakura felt Jezabel slow down as he felt a wave of devastationg come over him. \\Jezabel?\\  
  
  
\I was born without the fear gene. Everybody thought that was cool, but its not. Fear is what keeps people alive. A girl with white hair, green eyes and fearless.\  
  
She stopped and stood there. Jezabel felt two strong hands grab her, spun her around.  
  
Something hard hit her face. Jezabel fell and gasp for air as she was being kicked ruthlessly.  
  
\~ow~\  
  
\\Hang on!\\  
  
Bakura showed up and caught the three unguard. He had sent Ed sailing into the air and Max flying into C.J.  
Jezabel felt tears weld up in her eyes. She tried to blink them back.  
  
"Bitch!" C.J cussed; reaching for a nearby gun. He pointed at Bakura, who tossed Ed aside again.  
  
'Bam!'  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Bakura clutched his shoulder of where he been shot. Jezabel grimaced as she felt a wave of apin. She cried out. Then....  
  
It started to rain.  
  
The the gang looked up, startled.  
  
"bastards.." Jezabel cursed; getting up. Her Millenuim Ring began to glow as her anger did.  
  
The thunder clouds had mimic her anger. In the distant it roared; annoucing rain to come with lightning bolts.  
  
She ran past Bakura, who was leaning against a pole; trying to slow down the bleeding.  
  
Jezabel reared back her fist and hit Ed's jaw. She flung her leg which connected to C.J's stomache. And did the same to Max.  
  
When the three went after her. Jezabel flipped onto her hands; spreading her legs; spinning around and sent the three flying back.  
  
Bakura looked up into the sky to see it began to rain faster. Suddenly he felt a powerful wave come from Jezabel.  
  
His Millenuim ring began to glow as well. He looked at the three kids and smirked.  
  
\\Shadow Realm.\\ He thought. Soon the gangbangers were gone. Bakura fell to his knees, out of breath.  
  
\Bakura!\  
  
"Bakura!" Jezabel shouted mind and voice. Bakura almost choked when she clutched on to him. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have let my guard down!" Jezabel cried.  
  
"Feh! You barely know me and already your crying over me."  
  
Jezabel let him go and looked into his eyes. "But, but if you are going to be in my life, I have to worry about you."  
  
"Feh," Bakura stood up, wincing in pain.   
  
"Let me help. Please?" Jezabel whined.  
  
He looked into her green eyes. Her face was stain with tears as her white hair, dirty with dirt and his blood.  
  
"You need cleaning." he held out the Ring. "Get in.  
  
Jezabel shook her head, "You get in."  
  
"No, you."  
  
"Bakura! Your hurt! You get in!"  
  
"I could manage!" he snapped. Jezabel glared. Bakura glared at her; hearing her thoughts. "I'm not acting like a baby!"  
  
"You sure are acting like one!" she chided. "Get in!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Bakura disapperead into the Ring. \\Stubborn ass.\\  
  
\And you're a stupidhead.\ Jezabel tucked the Millenuim Ring underneath her shirt and ran.  
  
It was still raining when she got home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spanish  
De veras?-Really?  
Puta:Bitch  
  
  
This...can't....BE!! *crawls on the ground* F-U-T-U-R-E!! *bawls up* F-U-T-U-R-E!!! AACK!!! *gets into Riku and Bakura wreslting ball*  
S Heheheh.....  
Kairi:Uh...Review?   
Sora:If you are confused...E-MAIL MORI!! OR LEAVE HER A REVIEW AND SHE'LL ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS!!  
Jezabel:Do you have to yell??  
Sora:Uh...no? 


	4. Hikari Light

MILLENUIM RING  
  
Hikari; Light  
  
  
  
'Illuminated by a Light which was not a Light, like the Light by which God made the world before He made Light.'-Louis; Interview with the Vampire  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~3Days Later~  
  
"Ouch! Damn it, Jezabel! Be careful!!"  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! You poor baby."  
  
'R-I-I-I-I-P!'  
  
"Damn it!!"  
  
"Stay still!"  
  
"How can I!?? You keep ripping the bandages off! I could feel, you know?"  
  
"Really? I didn't know." Jezabel answered sarcastically. Bakura growled. "Fine, fine. Thats better?"  
  
Bakura nodded. He loooked at his wound to see it almost healed up. His muscle tensed and eyes closed, when Jezabels cool fingers ran over his wound.  
  
"You're almost healed." she took out the aid kit. She saw confusion flickered across Bakura's face. "Incase."  
  
They sat there in silences, as Bakura's Light put on a new fresh dressing over his wound. "So, about going to Tokyo."  
  
"You don't have to go if you don't want to."  
  
Jezabel snorted. "I want to."  
  
"You do? Not that I care or anything." Bakura added quickly. Jezabel smiled.  
  
"Done."  
  
"Wheres the phone?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Phone call, duh."  
  
Jezabel frowned and pointed at the phone on her desk.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Tokyo; Game Shop**  
  
"RNNG!!"  
  
"RNNG!!"  
  
"Ohayo, Surogoku speaking."  
  
"Hey old man." Surogoku eyes widen. The only person called him that was, "Bakura?"  
  
"Feh! Your mind works slow." Bakura joked. "Is the pharoh of Yugi home?"  
  
"Nain. They are out right now."  
  
"Partying." Bakura stated.  
  
"Probably." Surogoku joked.  
  
"Feh, tell that damn pharoh of Yugi's that i'm in Florida with my new host."  
  
"I'm not you host! Damn it!" Surogoku could hear a female voice in the back ground. He could hear Bakura's voice away from the phone.  
  
"Yes you are! Now bow down and praise me, you maggot!!"  
  
"Wh-a-a-a-a-a-t!?? You jackass!!"  
  
"No, no! Not that hair!! OUCHIES!!" Bakura tried to hold Jezabel backed as he talked into the phone. "I'll call later, old man."  
  
Surogoku chuckled. "Go easy on her, Bakura. She may get the wrong idea."  
  
"Haha, very funny. OW!! DAMN IT JEZABEL!! HEY!! WATCH WHAT YOUR KICKING!"  
Bakura's end of the phone line, went dead. Surogoku chuckled as he hang up the phone.  
  
"At least he's alive and well. Isis was right for one thing." he looked up at the clock to see it almost nine o'clock.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Maimi**  
  
"Sheesh, Jezabel! Get all excited." Bakura and her were all tangle up in each other legs and arms.  
  
"Hey! I'm not the one who started this all." Jezabel growled.  
  
"Are you trying to drive me insane for the past six days!? Cause you're succeeding."  
  
"I'm trying to drive you insane!?? You're the one calling me maggot!! AAA!! OOF!!"  
  
"Uh...damn.."  
  
Jezabel laid across Bakura's stomache as he laid on his back; trying to breath.  
  
They laid there in silence.  
  
"Have you ever been to Egypt or India?"  
  
"I went to India with my mother, but never to Egypt with any of my parents."  
  
"To bad..its beautiful there." Bakura said; almost sleepy. "What was it like in India?"  
  
Jezable seem to ponder. She felt Bakura trying to breath. "Do you want me to get off?"  
  
"No, you not that heavy. If you were I would let you know."  
  
"O! Thanks." Jezabel rolled her eyes.  
  
Bakura smiled. "So, India. What is it like?"  
  
Jezabel pondered. "When I went there the place seem like gold. Maybe it was because the sun hit the country making it look gold.  
  
"Hmmm, gold...." Bakura muttered.  
  
Jezabel smiled. "We went to my mother's house. I met my grandmother, aunt's, uncle's, and cousins."  
  
"did any of them had white hair or green eyes?" Bakura asked; almost a whisper.  
  
"My grandmother had white hair, but no green eyes as my mother did; who did not have white hair. My grandmother was very happy to see I have inherit both white and green features, but was alittle sadden that I didn't inherit Shantu's gift of snow."  
  
Jezabel paused for a second. "I really don't know why it is so important. About having both combonation of having white hair and green eyes. It just makes me look like a freak."  
  
"no it doesn't." Bakura said;dreamy like. "it makes you look beautiful....beautiful enough to have you to myself."  
  
Jezabel went red and bit her lip; wondering what Bakura was getting at. She went on. "My family were actaully quite surprise that I didn't have the fear gene. It was very mysterious of why I was not born with it." Jezabel gave a soft laugh. "White hair, green eyes, and no fear gene. What a combantion." she fell silent. "i guess...."  
  
Jezabel lay there in silence, her body sprawl over the Spirit's stomache. She could feel Bakura's breathing in a steady pace and his heart rythmn in a peaceful pace.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
No answer.  
  
\Bakura?\  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Jezabel pushed herself up and look to see that the Tomb Robber had fallen asleep. She didn't no whether to be mad for wasting her breath, or not.  
  
She lean to him to get a better view of her Yami, that she could not since he would barely let her near him. Her face was close enough to rub her nose against his.  
Jezabel gently played with his now light lavendar bangs.   
  
~Silver in the day. Lavendar during the night.~ she thought.  
  
Jezabel let her finger trace his jaw bone and then his lips. His words echoeing her head. She tried not to giggle as Bakura nose twitch and his mouth moved around.  
  
Jezabel felt herself getting sleepy. She moved closer to Bakura for warmth and closed her eyes as she heard the rain pound outside her window.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Awwwwwwwww!!!! How cute!!   
J&B:....  
AH! Lighten up you two!! The lemon part ain't coming for some time.  
Bakura:LEMON!??  
Jezabel:EEE!!  
Sora:*holds his ears*  
Kairi:Aww!! How cute!!  
Riku:Anything is cute to you..  
Kairi:Is not!!  
Riku:*snorts* Thats what you say.  
Kairi:*pouts*  
Sora:REVIEW!!  
??? Why is he yelling?  
Sora:WHAT!?? *yells right into Mori's ear*  
GHAAAAHH!! *goes deaf then passes out* 


	5. BackGround

This is the background on Jezabel!! And maybe alittle bit of Yami Malik and Yami Bakura!! So this is not a chapter!! Just a background on the girl!! ^^ And if there someone else that you want to know about..tell me and I'll trry and find them if I could!! ^^ Sayonara!! For now ~^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jezabel-Her real name Virus, is a actual experiment. She was made to be the reincarnation of Yami Malik. She was supposed to be a assian. A Virus assain; the first of her kind, and was supposed to be deadly as Yami Malik.  
  
She was grown in a tube. The Fear gene was not added which made her stronger. You could see that the had given her a features of a boy; which is supposed to make it harder for the ones that she was sent to kill to track her.   
She learned all martial arts, some languages, and being a killer of Dark and Destruction. All the stuff she had learned was inputted in her head as she was being grown in the tube, but something had happen that her creator did not expect.   
  
The deadly virus that was injected in her, had changed her. It made her more deadlier then ever. She somehow gave out waves of radiation to make it rain when she was sad, angery, hurt, devasted and many other negative feelings. And if she tapped deep within the virus she had in her. Her skin would be deadly to touch and anything that she touch or made physical contact with her; would either melt or burn.  
  
They had dumped Virus by injecting a vaccine in her, that was supposed kill her; end her life. But the virus mutated and destroyed the vaccine, but it also destroyed some of her memories as it mutated.  
  
Her 'aunt,' Katrine, was one of the co workers that worked on her; had found Virus knocked out in the trash; still alive and breathing. Katrine had taken her home and there raised to be the assian she was made for; for revenge.   
  
Her 'mother,' is Katrine sister and used to be on the project Virus, but had quited and was glad to take care of Virus; but she was assianted by another Assain. The one that Virus will soon face off.  
  
Virus was told that she was related to the white hair Egpytain Shantu; who was the advisor of Pharoh Yugioh. But if she was to take a blood test. Her DNA would say that she was related to Yami Malik.   
  
Her only weakness is coldness. Like 0 degress and below. Cause the virus in her would freeze up and stop working, which would cause Virus herself to stop moving. So, its like the only way to bring back Virus to normal when she activates the deadly virus in her.  
  
  
  
Bakura-Everyone knows that he is a Tomb Robber; nasty, mean, and rude or used too. His heart was soften by his Original Light, Ryou who is not dead, but trapped somewhere.   
  
Bakura had challenged Yami Malik to Duel Monster. Yami Bakura with Malik's spirit, dueled. Yami Malik made this a "Yami no duel" (darkness duel) and Yami Bakura lost while Ryou's body disappeared from the duel. And Yami Bakura is in Yami Yugi's soul room. This happened with Otogi and his Dungeon Dice Monsters game when Yugi's puzzle was taken apart. Yami Bakura took a piece and absorbed the power of it and gave it back to Yugi.  
  
  
Malik/Yami Malik-In the Battle City saga, Malik is after Yugi to kill him because Yami Malik has partial control over Malik and Yami Malik wants everything to be destroyed and in darkness. Malik owns the Millennium Rod and his sister Isis owns the Millennium Tauk. Everything keeps going in a spiral as Malik keeps controling Yugi's friends so he could be killed. Soon Lisid loses conciousness and Yami Malik takes total control over Malik's body. Yami Malik tries to kill Lisid with his Millennium Rod because it is also a knife type. He also tries to kill Yugi's friends. If Yami Malik is not killed, they will die.  
  
  
Ryou-Ryou is not dead nor is he alive. His body is gone that for sure, but his Soul is still trapped within Otogi's dungeon dice game piece. And no one knows that if he will ever be human again or not, but Jezabel/Virus had made a promise to him that she will tried to find his body and return him to normal. But he is not sure that if Jezabe/Virus would want to give up the Millenuim Ring since his Yami and her had bounded so closely.  
  
  
Josh Shiyen-He is the son of Ashen, Virus adopted mother. He barely finds out what his sister is really is and worries. He travels to Tokyo by himself as he learns that a assian, Virus once was supposed to be; is sent after to kill her.   
  
Josh loves Virus no matter what and would try to protect her himself, even it means to death. Which may not be good for him or Virus.  
  
  
(ah-koo-sah)  
Akusa/Void-His codename Void. He is just like Virus, but probably never by exactly like her; since he is more perfected and probably more stronger then Virus. He is the Assain that was sent to kill Virus, but is not injected with a virus like Virus. Some how, he developes some feelings for the white hair girl. And this sorts of bothers Bakura.^^ (hint, hint)  
  
Even though he trys to put his feelings aside and focus on killing her; its just no use. He almost gets himself killed over Virus as he trys to protect her from other assains that are sent for her. But soon he will witness her true power and had deadly she could be.  
  
Once she releases the virus within in...then there is no hope for anyone that is within in four feet of range from her. Cause once that virus is activated it may be hard enough for them to cool her down...literally.  
  
  
  
  
OKAY!! I added Ryou, Josh, and the upcoming character, Akusa just for fun! And thank you for reviewing!! You all make me soooo HAPPY!! ^^  
Sora:*sweatdrop* I think shes drunk again.  
..SHUT UP!! Anywho!! Oh! Oh!! Random Rockstar! Is that a quote by you?? May I borrow that quote??? PWEASE!! *gives big puppy eyes* PWEASE?????  
Riku:*sweatdrop*  
OH!! And credit also goes to Sakura Maniac!! I got this info from her website, on Yami Malik and Bakura!! I'm going to have to find it and post it up on my story..Or you could just go to my Fav Authors...Hee!! ^^! Next chapter will be out soon!! I pwomise!!  
Bakura:Stop talking like a baby..  
...Xp!!  
Bakura:...  
AND!! Jezabel,Virus-Bakuras relationship is kind of like Inu-Yasha and Kagomes. ^^!  
J&B:WHAT!???   
Cloud:AACK!?? WHERE AM I?? Who are you people!???  
Everyone:*sweatdrop* 


	6. Simple and Clean

MILLENUIM RING  
  
  
Simple and Clean  
  
  
  
  
'If I am not for myself, who will be?'-Pirke Avot  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aye chiuaua!! You act like I did something wrong, Bakura!!"  
  
"You did! You slept with me!!"  
  
The people near them turned thier head towards a white and silver hair kids.  
  
"What the hell are you people staring at!??" Bakura groweld.  
  
Nobody said nothing, but went back to whatever they were doing. "stupid assholes."  
  
"I wasn't sleeping with you! I was sleeping next to you!! There is a difference!!" Jezabel snapped.  
  
"There is not difference! Sleeping with and next to; is the same meaning."  
  
Jezabel frown. "In you dreams, it means the same thing."  
  
"Well, then I guess I have to keep dreaming." Bakura teased; a smug on his face.  
  
Jezabel went red. "You in inconsiderate jerk! You-you-you PERVERT!! HENTAI!!"  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Jezabel."  
  
'WHACK!'  
  
"Don't tell ME! to calm down!!" she had whacked Bakura with a frying pan, that she had pulled out of her pack.  
  
"What the hell was that for, woman!?" Bakrua asked; rubbing his head.  
  
Jezabel tossed the frying pan to the side; which hit a guy nearby.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
The guy walked off; muttering and rubbing his head at the sametime.  
  
~Is the frying pan like a woman's weapon or something??~ Bakura thought; rubbing his head.  
  
"I can't believe you, Bakura!! Thinking that!" They move to the nearest store.  
  
It had finally stop raining and Jezabel's aunt suggested that she go out to the mall and do something then stay in the house all day.  
  
"Hey! I'm not the one that freak this morning and began to whomp me with a freakin pillow!!" Bakura snarled.  
  
"Excuse me! I'm not the one who had me close to you and your face burying in my breast!" Jezabel hissed.  
  
Bakura chuckled as the blush came back to her face. "And how do we know that?"  
  
Jezabel glared. "Cause i'm not the one with the touchy hands and with a hard bulge between my legs."  
  
Bakura had some red show on his face, but waved it away. "Thats right. You get warm between you legs."  
  
Jezabel went even redder. "HENTAI!!" she stormed off with Bakura following after her.  
  
They had window shop for sometime. Going from jewerly, bickering there, to shoes, doing the same, to clothes, and there too; and now they were at the toy store. Argueing there too.  
  
"Come on! I'm sure they'll apperrciate you bring them something!"  
  
"Forget it, Jezabel. I'm not going to buy anything."  
  
"Fine! Then I will."  
  
"Go ahead! Be my guest." Bakura crossed his arm.  
  
"But I need you!" Jezabel whine; grabbing his arm.  
  
"And I need you too." Bakura grinned; swinging her into his arms.  
  
"Help! Help! I meant I need your help!!" Jezabel went red as she panicked  
  
Bakura frowned alittle; releasing her. "I knew what you meant," he went into the store. "You not that seducing."  
  
Jezabel let out a frustration as she stormed after him; wanting to whomp him one so badly.  
  
  
  
  
**Jezabel's House**  
  
"Didja ya have to buy so much??"  
  
Bakura dropped the bags on the floor.  
  
"Hey! Some of those stuff are for my aunt and brother. So, when I go to Tokyo, I could leave a gift for them."  
  
"When are we going to Tokyo?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"WHA!?" Bakura drop the rest of the stuff. "Tomorrow!??"  
  
"Whats wrong? You been bugging me to get tickets, so I got tickets."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Yesterday?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Internet."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"What is this!?? 20/20 questions with 'How, when, where, why, and who???'" Jezabel plopped on her chair. "Even though I have no idea whats happening. You seemed eager to get to Tokyo."  
  
Bakura's face flickerd with sadness, but disappeared quickly. Jezabel felt this and sat up. "Why are you here? Besides the Millenuim Ring bringing you here."  
  
"Its quite simple. You found the Ring and now you are my new Light as i'm your Yami. Your darker side."  
  
"But I thought my darker side has to look like me."  
  
Bakura went to her and picked her up, easily. Jezabel squeaked as if she was some five year old. She looked down into Bakura's brown eyes. She then saw sadness flicker across his face and stay there.  
  
"Before you, I had a Light. A Light that was the only person that understood me. I have tried to save his life and his friends by challenging to someone to a game called Duel Monters."  
  
He was silence. Bakura sat in the chair, and put Jezabel on his lap; making her lean against him, as he stroke her hair.  
  
"I've lost that duel and something terrible happen. I some how lost my Millenuim Ring as Ryou's body had disappeared somewhere and his soul wondering. I had end up in another Yami's item, because I had asorb one of his peice when his Puzzle was taken apart, but eventually gave it back to him. Well his Light I gave it too."  
  
"But..if you lost your Ring then why is around your neck?" Jezabel asked; somewhat umcomfertable being near him. His heart disturbing her, as it pound against her ear.  
  
"It reappeared as you found Ryou's Millenuim Ring."  
  
Jezabel looked up at Bakura. "Is that his name? You light?"  
  
Bakura nodded and looked at the clock. "You should get some sleep. I'll stay up and pack you things." he pushed Jezabel off his lap and got up.  
  
Jezabel frown, but shook it away. She turned her back and took off her top.  
  
  
  
Spoken:  
I've been having these weird thoughts lately.  
Like, is any of this for real... or not?  
  
  
  
Jezabel relaxed in her seat as she looked out her window to say a final farewell to her small family.  
  
Bakaura tried to ignore her wave of sadness, but couldn't and he also knew that if she kept feeling like this; it would begin to rain.  
  
He appeared next to Jezabel; startling her.  
  
  
  
You've given me  
So many things lately  
You're all I need  
  
  
  
Jezabel sort of relaxing in Bakura's arms as she listen to him speak to her in Egyptain.  
  
Bakura was reliefed that Jezabel fell alsleep. He looks outside to see the coulds fly by them, slowly as there is not a care in the world.  
He laid back in his seat and waves the offer of food to him; away. He begins to wonder if it was right to bring her.  
  
  
  
You smiled at me  
And said  
  
  
  
Isis looking at her Yami as she knows that Bakura and Jezabel are on their way to Tokyo, to finish what was begun.  
  
Yami Isis eyes cloud over as she senses Bakura's Light nearby and knows that soon he will be found, by the white hair girl.  
  
  
  
"Don't get me wrong or nothing  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you will understand  
What I meant when I said no."  
I don't think life is quite that simple  
  
  
  
Yami looking up at the sky to see if he could spot a plane. Yugi looking very worried and panicks as he sees Malik.  
  
Malik looking up to see Yugi with Yami, a smirk on his face. Yami Malik appears and looks up into the sky; feeling Bakura.  
  
Katrine was on the phone; seem to be yelling in it. Josh was on the stair; hearing every word. His brown eyes cloud over as he finds out the real truth about his sister; nit being his sister at all.  
  
  
  
  
When you walk away  
You don't hear me say  
"Please, oh baby  
Don't go."  
  
  
  
  
Jezabels Millenuim Ring glowing as she looks out her window; eyes glazed over as if she feels a threat or something.  
  
Bakura leans over and looks out the window; wondering what Jezabels looking at. His Ring begins to glow.  
  
  
  
Simple and clean is the way you are making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
  
  
  
Yami and Yugi's puzzle glowing. Yami Malik's and Malik Rod are glowing, as Yami Isis and Isis taunk are beging to glow.   
  
Shadi looks around as his Millenuim Anhk, scale and Millenuim eye begins to glow.   
  
Jezabel is clutching her Ring protectivly.  
  
  
  
  
Hold me  
Whatever words we yelled this morning  
It's a little late and old  
Regardless of warnings  
The future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before  
  
  
  
Bakura arms around Jezbel's as she alsleep once more. Hes looking down at her head; playing with her soft white silky hair. Wondering about his feeling towards her.  
  
He put his head against hers and drifts off to sleep himself.  
  
  
  
Hold me  
Whatever words we yelled this morning  
It's a little late and old  
Regardless of warnings  
The future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Song  
  
Kingdom Hearts-Hikari (English PlanitB Remix); Light (English PlanitB Remix) a.k.a Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru; theme song  
  
  
WHAAAA!!! I didn't know if I should have put that in, but ah well!! I wanted it to feel like it was passing quickly. I LOVE THAT SONG SO MUCH!!  
Sora:OO!! Damn! You found that song quickly!  
Yep!! And watch your language!  
Bakura:Yeah!  
Jezabel:Yeah! Damn is Bakura word!  
Riku:And only you would know that, Jezzy. *grins*  
Jezabel:*goes red* ARGH!!   
Kairi:Aww!! Leave Jezzy alone!  
Bakura:*mimics Kairi* Yeah! Leave Jezzy alone! *grins*  
Jezzy:ARGH!! STOP CALLING ME JEZZY!!  
Jezzy..  
Sora:Jezzy..  
C.G.M.Ryou:Jezzy??  
*chibi game monster Ryou) HEY!! You ain't supposed to be here, yet! No until the next chapter!!  
C.G.M.Ryou:*pouts* But I wanna!  
Okay. 


	7. Dungeon Dice Ryou

MILLENUIM RING  
  
  
  
Dungeon Dice Monster Ryou   
  
  
  
'Theres always room for a little change...' The Depature; Animorphs #19  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look! There he is!" Jou pointed to the kid, that look thier age; with silver hair. Dressed in the same clothes. A white tan sweature with a green collar about his neck. And his Ring around his neck.  
  
"Whos that?" Yugi saw a girl following him, She had white hair; wearing a blue shirt, white biege pants with a short purple black skirt with large slits on the side.  
  
"I think thats Bakura's new host." Jou said, with a grin.  
  
"Hi there, Bakura." Yugi said; greetfully.  
  
Bakura smiled at Yugi and tried to calm down Jezabel as he felt a wave of anger wash over him.  
  
A thunder in the distant was heard. The group of kids looked around.   
  
"Hey! I didn't remember it was going to rain!!" Jou exclaimed.  
  
\\Calm down. Jezabel.\\  
  
\I'm not you host!\  
  
Bakura gave a mental grin. \\Sure you are!\\  
  
Jou, and yugi saw Jezabel go into a trance.  
  
\\Probabky talking to Bakura.\\ Yami voice spoke up in Yugi's head.  
  
Yugi nod. He jumped into Jou's arms as Jezabel gave out a frustration growel.  
  
"Hentai!!" she stormed off.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Did we miss something?" Jou asked; watching the white hair girl storm off.  
  
Bakura passed them. "You miss nothing at all."  
  
  
  
  
**Game Shop**  
  
"Grandpa!! We're home!"  
  
Yami separated from the puzzle and appeared next to Jou. Jezabel eyed the King of Games.  
  
"Hey old man!"  
  
"Bakura!"  
  
Jezabel socked Bakura's arm; which just made him grin. "Have some respect for your elders.  
  
Surogoku showed up and smiled.  
  
"Yeah old man. Have some respect for your elders." Bakura said.  
  
Jezabel frown as Yami sighed and Yugi trying not to snicker out loud.  
  
"Well at least he's old and your ancient." Jezabel walked off. "I prefer to be old then ancient, like you."  
  
Yami laughed as Bakura frownm" I ain't that old!" he followed her.  
  
"Oh yeah! 5,000 years old!"  
  
"Hey! Hey! Hey!"  
  
Surogoku smiled as the rest moved into the back. ~Someone who's not afraid of him. Thats good.~  
  
  
  
  
"So, Jezabel. Thats you name right?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yes." Jezabel nodded.  
  
"So, what with the uh..." Jou pointed at her hair.  
  
Jezabel looked at her hair. "O! Its been white since I was born."  
  
Jou nodded. "You sort of remind me of Malik."  
  
"Malik?"  
  
Yami had to restrain himself and Bakura, from jumping Jou. They had told him not to mention Malik or his Yami.  
  
"Yeah. Egyptain kid. Dark skin, light blonde hair, and voilet eyes. You look so much like him, in a very odd way."  
  
Jezabel went into a flash back.  
  
~"Oh yes. Malik was know to be a fearsome killer, little Jezabel."~ her mother explain to a elven year old Jezabel. She looked away from her. ~"like you were supposed his reincarnation, but something went terribly wrong with you."~   
  
~"What mama??"~ Jezabel asked? Her mother looked at her, and smiled. ~"Nothing dear."~  
  
  
  
~"Malik?"~ Aunt Katrine said. ~"Malik is the friend of you Tomb Robber Bakura. A fearsome killer. Always wanted destruction and darkness."~  
  
  
  
"Jezabel. Jezabel?"  
  
"Huh? Wha??" Jezabel snapped out of her flashback and looked around.  
  
Bakura stared at Jezabel, almost frowning. When he reached out to her mind, it was blank.  
  
\\You okay?\\ Bakura asked.  
  
Jou saw the girls green eyes haze over as she went into another trance.  
He looked to see Yami loking at Bakura as him and Yugi were staring at Jezabel.  
  
Jou shudder. It was just too freaky for him.  
  
He decided to interrupt. "So, where are you two going to stay?"  
  
Jezabel's eyes cleared and blinked. "Huh?" she looked at Jou.  
  
Bakura shook his head and saw Yami staring at him. "What the hell are you staring at, pharoh??"  
  
Yami just grinned and sat next to Jezabel. "You could stay over here. I could watch out for if Bakura trys to do something stupid."  
  
Jezabel redden as Bakura snorted. "Please. Shes not evening tempting."  
  
Jezabel glared at him. "O! And you are??"  
  
"Yep." Bakura leaned back in his seat; crossing his legs.  
  
"Yeah..maybe to dogs."  
  
'FWOMP!'  
  
Bakura fell out of his chair and onto the floor. Yugi held his mouth as he tried to muffle his giggles.  
  
"Oooo..." Jou teased.  
  
Bakura scowled at Jezabel. "No thank you, Yami." she smiled at the Pharaoh. "I have enough money to buy a apartment."  
  
Yami nodded respectfully. "You just call of he does something stupid."  
  
"Speaking of money." Bakura cut in. "Where did you do with the toys?"  
  
"To-oys??" Yugi face beamed.  
  
"O!" Jezable ran off then came back with bag. "Flame for Jou, Magicain for Yugi, and a Curse for you."  
  
The boys caught the plushies and looked at them. "Bakura helped me."  
  
"Thanks!" Jou was alredy playing with his pushies. Jezabel smiled.  
  
\I told you they'll be happy!\  
  
\\...\\  
  
"Was Bakura drunk when he bought them?" Yami asked; holding his Curse of Dragons to him.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi cried out.  
  
Bakura frown. "damn pharaoh.."  
  
  
  
  
  
**Rakuen Apartment; 22666**  
  
"You only want this place cause of the name." Jezabel dumped her luggage on the floor.  
  
"Now what gives you that idea?" Bakura came after her. "It onlye means 'Pleasure Garden,' in english." a grin on his face.  
  
Jezabel went red. "Hentai!"  
  
"You are so easy to blush."  
  
Jezabel pouted and cross her arms; moving into the kitchen. Bakura wonder to the back.   
  
\\Look! Two beds. To bad I wanted to stay with you.\\  
  
\HENTAI!!\  
  
Bakur clutched his head as JEzabel yelled.  
  
\\Sheesh! You don't have to yell!\\  
  
But she wasn't listening. Jezabel was to busy cussing in english, japanese, india, adn egyptain.  
  
Bakura leaned against the wall; listening to her cuss. A small smile played on his lips.  
  
  
  
  
~2 days Later~  
  
"ARGH!!" JEzabel fell flat on her back as she tripped over Bakuras shirt and her shoe.(nooo....its not what it seems!! bad people!! bad, bad, bad!!) She kicked the shirt on the couch and her shoe into the wall.  
  
"Oh shit!!" Jezabel stood up as her shoe went right into the wall. It fell down and revealed something.  
  
Something small and gold fell out with a bang. "Oh.." Jezabel went to the box.  
  
It was gold and had Egyptain hieroglyphics. On the lid it had the Sennel eye on the top.  
  
Jezabel dust it off with her hand and turned it around. She was about to call for Bakura, but he waas out. She couldn't remember what he said he was doing.  
She found a hatch and flipped it open. Jezabel held the box tightly in her hands; her heart pounding for some odd reason.   
  
Jezabel loft the lid up ans slowly let it fall back.  
  
There in a the silky satin cloths laid a what look like a small game dungeon dice monster piece. And it seem to be...alive and sleeping???  
  
Jezabel didn't know what to do. The game piece was alive. She could see and hear it breath. She moved to the kitchen table and set it on wood. Her Ring gave out a quiet jingle as if calling to the fame monster.  
  
  
Colors began to swim in his head, pretty colors with the sound of a jingle and warmth,  
  
A eye open up. He sat up and yawn.  
  
"Huh!" Jezabel backed away; feeling her adrenaline course through her quickly; as she watch with wide eyes.  
  
Ryou sat up; rubbing his small brown eyes. His silver bangs peeking from underneath his hat; which was worn with a robe that had the Anhk on the front and the circle head on the fron his is cape.  
  
He looked around from his loong sleep. There he spotted a human with white hair, brown skin, green eyes with the Ring around his neck.  
  
"Bakura?" Ryou cried out; mistaking Jezabel for his Yami.  
  
Jezabel shook her head. "No. Jezabel Shiyen." she looked at Ryou. "And how are you??"  
  
"O! Ryou Bakura!" Or...er I think I used to be." he looked down to see the ground afar. "Whoa..."  
  
"Ryou?" Jezabel kneel to him. "Your Bakuras original Light?"  
  
"I guess." Ryou looked at Jezabel. "And you?"  
  
"Bakura new ho-Imean Light!" she shook her head. "Bakura told me what about you. Yami Malik....MY GISH! You are small!!"  
  
Ryou pouted and pointed his little rod at her. "You don't have to rub it in!"  
  
"Sorry.." Jezabel held out her hand and let the 5 inch Dungeon Dice Monster Ryou walk onto her hand.  
  
She put him on her shoulders; feeling Ryou getting himself settled. Jezabel could feel strands of her hair being pulled on for balance.  
  
"This...this feels wierd." Jezabel commted.  
  
"Well it feels wierd to me too! I'm still stuck in this body! You are Bakura's new Light! My body is now where to be found..."  
  
"Calm down." Jezabel went forth to what she was doing. "I just remember something."  
  
"Wha??" Ryou was now ontop of her head; holding onto her silky white hair.   
  
Jezabel looked up. "How are we going to break this to Bakura and the others??"  
  
Ryou went pale and hit his forehead lightly with his hands. "Oh bloody hell!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Riku:*looks around* Uh...am I supposed to say something?  
Sora:Uh..*looks around* Wheres Mori??  
Jezabel:*comes in with ice cream* Shes getting her butt whoooped by Bakura.  
Sora:Why??  
Jezabel:*shrugs* I dunno.  
Kairi:*runs in* ICE CREAM!!*tackles Jezabel*  
Jezabel:AACK!!   
Sora:*grimace* Ooo! Thats gonna leave a bruise.  
Riku:*nods*  
Cloud:*nods too*  
Jezabel:*beneath Kairi*uh..please....review!!  
Kairi:*happy* Mmm! Ice cream.....  
Everyone:*sweatdrop* 


	8. Replica

Okay!! Theres Two Main Symptons in here that shows that Jezabel had taped into her virus. If you name those two or something close to it. I'll let you request the next chapter like from one characters point of view. Ex. Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Yami and etc. ^^ You get the idea! *tackles Bakura*  
Bakura:AACK!!! CHOKING...CHOKING!!!  
Everyone:*sweatdrop*  
  
  
  
  
MILLENUIM RING  
  
  
Replica   
  
  
  
'One's past is what one is.'-Oscar Wilde; Irish poet, playwright, and novelist.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jezabel sweatdrop as Ryou and her watch Bakura go all freaky on them. Ryou was pratically hiding behind Jezabel's white hair; trying to conceal him before Bakura gets the idea of trying to strangle him.  
  
"Uh..Bakura?" Jezabel began.  
  
"Ssshh!! Don't disturb him! I don't wanna get strangle!"  
  
"What gives you that idea?"  
  
"His actions."  
  
"O." Jezabel slowly went to the door as Bakura began to cuss in Egyptain.  
  
"Where do you think you going??" Bakura growled; seeing Jezabel baraly opening the door.  
  
The adrenaline began to rush through her. Ryou clutch onto Jezabel's hair; clearly afraid.   
Jezabel stood poised, feeling a rush of guilt and anger wash all over her from Bakura. And something else. Somthing that feels like.....  
  
Love?  
  
"jezabel.." Ryou whispered in her ear.  
  
A jacket came flying at Bakura. The door slammed as Bakura caught the jacket to see the girl gone.  
  
"Damn her!" Bakura tossed the jacket aside and ran after her.  
  
  
  
"Hury! Hurryhurryhurry!! Hes coming!" Ryou rushed.  
  
Jezabel flung her leg over the rail and slid down.  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" Ryou despratly clung on to Jezabel to keep himself from flying.  
  
"Jezabel!!" A growling voice called from the top.  
  
"WHAAAAA!! RUN FASTER!! RUN FASTER!! "  
  
\\Jezabel!!\ Jezabel grimace as Bakura yelled in her head. She flung her body on the rail and slid down again.  
  
"Damn!" Bakura try to reach out for her again, but her mind is blocked; which meant he can't go into the Ring.  
  
"damn you jezabel...you better come to me soon! i can't wait to hurt you."  
  
  
  
  
"FREEDOM!!" Ryou shouted; ontop of Jezabel's head. He closed his eyes a smile on his face; letting the wind blow in his face as Jezabel kept running down the sidewalk.  
  
  
  
  
**Tokyo Center**  
  
Malik walked through the crowd; hand jammed in his pocket. He kept wondering what was up with his sister and where was Bakura. He could feel his dark aura, but where was he??  
  
Malik was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see a girl with hair almost like him; come running towards him fast.  
  
'BAM!'  
  
"OOF!!" Malik found himself falling to the ground with another body, but smaller on top of him.  
  
"WHAA-HAHAHAAAA!!" Ryou bundle up as he flew up into the air and landed on Jezabel's back.  
  
"Uh..." Malik groan; feeling the air esacpe his lungs. He gasp and struggle to get up, but he felt the person ontop of him get up first.  
  
"I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Huh?" Malik look up to see a boy, but a girls voice came out of his mouth. ~The Ring!~ his eyes saw the Millenuim Ring about his neck.  
  
"Bakura!!" Malik shouted, but seemed to have second thoughts. ~She looks familiar though...she almost looks like...me???~ Malik looked into the face and saw the green eyes; that looks like his; all hazy or glazed and narrowed.  
  
"Who are you? How do you know Bakura??" Jezabel demanded. She felt a light tug on her hair.  
  
"jezabel! thats malik! run, run while you can!! hes dangerous once his yami takes control over him!!" Ryou knew Jezabel couldn't answer back. So, he hoped.  
  
Jezabel began to move back, but a hand snatched her wrist; squeezing it. She looked up to see Yami Malik in control now; grinning. His hair spiky as Bakura's hair and he seemed meaner.  
  
"GHAAAAHHH!!!" Ryou clutched onto Jezabel's shirt.  
  
Yami Malik brush back Jezabel's white hair to reveale a Dungeon Dice Ryou. He smirked.  
  
"Ryou."  
  
"Eep!"  
  
"Bug off!!" Jezabel grabbed a hold of Yami Malik wrist and flipped him over her. Ryou had to hold on for dear life.  
  
"Uh!" Yami Malik fell on his back hard and heard shoes pounding away. ~Damn shes strong!~ Yami Malik pushes himself up and whipped out his rod. ~She reminds me of me.~ he grinned at the thought and race after her.  
  
Ryou clutch onto Jezabel's shirt as she ran through the crowd. They seemed to glide by quickly that the people that it was a gust of wind rushing by them. He knew sooner or later Yami Malik was going to use his Millenuim Rod and take control over people to get to her.  
  
"UNGH!!" Jezabel was strucked so quickly that she didn't see who was it that hit her.   
  
"AAAAAAAAA!!!!" Ryou fell off from Jezabel's shoulder and felt himself be picked up.  
  
Jezabel pushed herself up on her hands and wiped the blood from her mouth. She looked up to see a kid alittle older then her; standing there. He looked normal, but his brown eyes seemed glazed over as if he was being taken control over.  
  
"ARGH!" the kid lunged for her, but ended flying backwards as Jezabels foot struck him.  
  
"JEZABEL!!" Jezabel to see Ryou being held by another boy; and the samething with his eyes. The seemed glaze over. She stood up. ~What the hell is going on??~  
  
"Its Yami Malik!!" Ryou shouted; as if he sensed her thoughts. "He has a Millenim Rod! He can control anyone he wants!!!"  
  
Jezabel ran forth, leaped into the air and swung her foot; striking her foot into his stomache.  
  
The kid fell backwards and Ryou landed safetly in Jezabel's hands.  
  
"LOOK OUT!! BEHIND YOU!!" Ryou shouted. Jezabel swung her fist and hit the next kid behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jezabel was getting tired. Her strength was draining. If this keeps up she wasn't going to able to defend herself anymore.   
  
"UNGH!" Jezabel felt herself being grabbed behind. She struggle alittle then fell limp.  
  
"Eep!" Ryou yelped as he felt a hand clasped over him.  
  
"no.." Jezabel reached for Ryou who was in the hands of a girl that seemed younger then Jezabel.  
  
"You sure put up a good fight for a girl who looks almost like me." a dark voice said.  
  
Jezabel loked up weakly; drain so much that she doesn't think she could put up another fight with this one.  
  
Yami Malik kneeled down to her and lift up her chin. He could tell she was exhausted and out of breath. He didn't know any mortal who could last long as her.  
  
Jezabel tried to pull away, but Yami Malik clutched onto her and grabbed the Ring. She watch him look at it; a grin spread across his face.  
  
"So! Your Bakura's new Light? This time...he won't get away."  
  
Jezabel open up her mind to her Yami.  
  
  
  
"ARGH!!! Ouch! OuchouchouchouchouchOUCH!!" Bakura held his head. Waves of pain washing over him.  
  
~Jezabel!~ Bakura thought. He looked around; people everywhere, but not one with white hair.  
  
\\Guide me.\\  
  
Bakrua's Millenuim Ring glowed and two cones pointed to his left.  
  
\\Hang on Jezabel!\\ Bakrua thought; taking off.  
  
  
  
Yami Malik pushed himself off the floor; rubbing his jaw where Jezabel struck him.  
He was about to end her life when the scrawny Ryou jumped on him as Jezabel gather whatever energy was left in her; and struck him.  
  
Ryou was on Jezabel's shoulder again; feeling warm. He look up to see the sky darken as if it was about to rain.  
  
Jezabel felt as if she was burning. She felt as if her body heat was raising and continueing to raise.  
  
Ryou was now jumping foot to foot as the warmth around him, just got warmer.  
  
Yami Malik eyes widen. He could see waves of heat come from her body along with small glowing lime green specks. He didn't know what was going on, but something was wrong wtih her. Jezabel was giving out too much heat.  
  
"Jezabel! Jezabel! Whats wrong with you!?" Ryou cried out. He was ontop of her head; when he couldn't take the heat anymore. Her body was getting to warm to stand still on.  
  
Jezabel didn't know what was wrong with her, but she felt she was going to throw up.  
  
"Malik!" Yami Malik turned to see a very pissed off Tomb Robber; standing there. ~Damn!~  
  
Yami Malik glared at Bakura and turned to see Jezabel collasped to the ground; panting hard for air. "we'll finish this later, girl." he warned; running off.  
  
Bakrua watch Malik go and looked to see Ryou trying to see if Jezabel was okay, but won't touch her.  
  
"Jezabel!" Bakura ran to and reach out a hand. He snatched it back as he felt warm air whip at his skin.  
  
"Careful Bakura! Something is seriously wrong with her. Her body is to warm to hold probably for even a couple of minutes." Ryou warned.  
  
"What did he do to her???" Bakura growled; clenching his fist. He looked to see Jezabel panting and wheezing as if her air was sucked right out of her.  
  
"Nothing! Yami Malik did nothing! It just happen by itself."  
  
Bakura looked helpless at Jezabel. Feeling helpless once more and he hated it. He reached out to her mind.  
  
\\Jezabel?\\ he called out; fighting then pain the swoon over him.  
  
\water...\  
  
\\What?\\  
  
"water..cold water..i need.." she said; her voice faded and weak.  
  
"Water? Does she want to take a bath?? Why the heck does she wanna take a bath?? WHEN SHE ALMOST DEAD!???" Ryou shouted.  
  
"..." Bakura seem to sweatdrop as he stuff Ryou in his pocket and switfly picked up Jezabel; ignoring her warm body against him. ~Only if she was sweating and groaning..~ Bakura thought; with a grin. ~And naked. Not really the time to be thinking that.~  
  
He took off.  
  
"The nearest house! Do you remember whos nearer??" Bakura shouted; just running through the crowd. Bumping into people or pushing his way through.  
  
"Umm..ummm." Ryou was trying to think as he was hanging out of Bakuras pocket. ~Whos closer? Who closer??~ "Ummm.."  
  
"Some time today will be nice, Ryou!"  
  
"JOUNOUCHI!! He's closer! Jou is!"  
  
"Okay!" \\Hang on tight, Jez! Don't die on me now! I still owe you a couple of punches.\\  
  
  
  
**Jounouchi's House**  
  
'BAM! BAM! BAM!!'  
  
"Hey Katsuya! Open up!" Bakura shouted,  
  
The door open and Jou stood there in his p.j's; yawning. He stopped in mid yawn to see Bakura breathing hard with Jezabel unconcious in his arms and waves of heat airing off her as lime green specks swarmed around her.  
  
"Uh...Bakura?" Jou started.  
  
"Tub. Do you have a tub?" Bakura asked; almost out of breath.  
  
"Uh yeah."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In the hallway." Jou stood back as Bakura made his way in. He stopped at the table and set something down.  
  
Jou saw familiar game piece and moved closer. He squeaked as it move and looked at him.  
  
He saw a familiar face.  
  
"Hello Jou." it said.  
  
'PLUNK!'  
  
"Oh great scots!" Ryou saw Jou pass out. "I hope he's not dead..."  
  
  
  
'FWOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHH!!!'  
  
Bakura turned on the cold water high. He plugged the tub and took off his shirt which cling to him from the sweat he was sweating which was caused by Jezabel's body heated body.   
  
He quickly dumped Jezabel in the cold water, clothes and all. ~Come on! Come on, Jezzy! I got you in cold water! Now wake up!!~  
  
"Katsuya!" Bakura shouted. "Katsuya!!"  
  
"Hey Bakura. Whats with all the racket?" a female voice came.  
  
Bakura turned, execpting to see Shizuka, but instead he saw blonde hair Mai. "Kujak?"  
  
"Its Mai." Mai said; rolling her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Bakura didn't take notice that Mai was staring at his half naked self.  
  
She came in. "I volunteer to help take care of Shizuka." Mai looked in the tub. "Whos the girl?"  
  
"My Light. Something happen to her."  
  
Mai raised a eyebrow. "So, you dumped her in cold water to revive her?"  
  
"She asked for cold water, but it's not working." Mai looked at Bakura; who was looking at Jezabel.  
  
~Poor thing.~ "Should I get some ice?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll help you." They left Jezabel in the tub with the water still running.  
  
  
"Eh, Bakura! I think I killed Jou!" Ryou voice piped up.  
  
"Ryou?" Mai looked around; recgonizing the british accent.  
  
"Down here!" Mai looked down to see Ryou on Jou's chest. Her eyes widen.  
  
"Oiy!" Ryou covered his ears. "Please don't scream! I don't think I could take it."  
  
Mai nodded and moved into the kitchen. "You owe me a explanation." Bakura only nodded.  
  
  
**Minutes Later**  
  
Mai and Jou paced back and forth. Ryou was on Jou's shoulders as he told the two what had happen.  
  
"I swear! That damn Egyptain can't get no satiesfaction until he kills someone!" Jou punched the wall. "ARGH!"  
  
"But what puzzles me more is why would Malik say that Jezabel look like him?"  
  
"I don't, Mai." Ryou looked at the blonde with his small eyes. "I mean. Malik and I both had mistaken her for Bakura, because of her hair. But later on she keeps reminding me of Malik for some odd reason. Maybe its because of her hair or how she looks so dangerous..."  
  
"Hmmm." Mai pondered.  
  
  
  
**Bathroom**  
  
~Jezabel...~ Bakura sat at the edge of the toilet. His Light was under that water with the ice covering her.  
  
Jou, Mai, and him had to keep pouring in ice because they kept melting when the water was quickly heated.  
  
Now its been minutes since they last pour ice. Bakura move onto his knees and moved towards the tub. He dunk his arms into the now freezing water and lifted Jezabels head up.  
  
Mai had thought she would revive faster if her clothes were taken off; since they seemed to be melting or burning off her or something like that. Jezabel was only in her panties, and bra.  
  
Bakura watch Mai stripped of Jezabels clothing and he couldn't keep himself from looking at Jezabel's slim frame and her round small breast.  
  
He shuddered as his forehead press against his Light cold one; thier nose touching each other. Goosebumps appearing on his flesh.   
  
\\jezabel...come back, please.\\ Bakura pleaded onto her empty head.  
  
Suddenly a burst of colors appeared in his mind; the samething he gets in he is in tune with Jezabel. Waves of emotion washing all over him, to fast for him to make it all out; getting him dizzy.  
  
"HUH!!" Bakura heard water splashing. Cold, cold hands clutching onto his back then his shoulders.  
  
Bakura open his eyes to see Jezabel's green eyes wide and scared.  
  
"b..bakura..." Jezable stammered; pulling him close to her almost naked cold body.   
  
\c...c...cold....f..fr...freezing cold!\ Jezabel said; stammering over her words.  
  
Bakura warped his arms around Jezabel and pulled her out; holding her close to his body to warm her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Awwwwwwwwww!! I luvy that part!!  
J&B:....  
Cloud:Oh come on you two! Cheer up!! Its not like you guys had s** yet.  
Bakura:HEY!!  
Jezabel:*goes red*  
Sora:Bakura is right. You too easy to blush.  
Jezabel:..do you wanna have kids later on??  
Sora:Eep!  
Kairi:*laughs*  
Riku:*grimace at the threat too; holding his area*  
D.D.Ryou:*snickers* Shame, shame, shame!! ^^  
REVIEW!!! *sees all the boys besides Ryou hold thier need at Jezabels threat; sweatdrop* Er...  
Jezabel:*rolls her eyes* Wimps.  
^^ DON'T FORGET THE LITTLE CONTEST!! SEE IF YOU CAN SPOT TWO MAIN SYMPTONS WHEN JEZABEL TAPPED INTO HER VIRUS!!! 


	9. Kiss

Heheh....Nice Review Sparky16 about seeing some lips action between Bakura and Jezabel. *grins*   
Jezabel:WHAT!?   
Bakura:Heh. I like that kid, Sparky. *grins evily and looks at Jezabel* What about you.   
Jezabel:Don't get your hopes up...*growls.  
Bakura:Don't worry...I won't.  
Sora:WHOO!!! GO BAKURA!!  
^^ *sweatdrop*  
  
  
  
  
  
MILLENUIM RING  
  
  
  
Kiss  
  
  
  
  
  
'Sometimes small things lead to great joys.-'Samuel Joseph Agmon  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura was leaning against the doorway to Jezabel's room. He was watching Jezabel get undress to get ready to take a shower. He watch her take off her top then her pants. A grin showed on his face.  
  
"Bakura! Are you asking to get your butt whooped?" Bakura looked down to see Ryou. He grinned and picked up the half pint "This is the fifth time I caught you watching Jezabel get undressed!"  
  
"Hey! Its not my fault that she leaves her door wide open as a invatation." He put Ryou on his shoulders.  
  
Ryou frowned. "Yeah. Or you opening the door wide cause you know that she doesn't lock it."  
  
Bakura glance back to see Jezabel back turned to him; unhooking her bra. He tried to keep a groan from escaping him. How he would like to do that for her and run his hand over her small round breast and....  
  
  
  
  
Jezabel looked up as she felt a wave of passion rush over her. She looked over her shoulders to see Bakura standing there and panting?  
  
"KYAAAA!!!!" Jezabel shreiked and grabbed a nearby towel to cover her almost nude body. "BAKURA!!!!"  
  
Bakura snapped out of his daydream and looked to see Jezabel screaming. "Uh-oh..." he backed up as Jezabel came stomping towards him; hanging onto her towel.  
  
"Bakura....i'm gonna KILL YOU!!" She screamed.  
  
Bakura grinned and leapt to the side as she lunged for him. He grabbed her towel and ran.   
  
"EEEE!!!" Jezabel covered herself and head into Bakuras room. She came out wearing a grey t-shirt three sizes to big and huge baggy pants.  
  
"BAKUR-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A!!!!!!!!!!!" Jezabel whined; running after him. Ryou watch from a safe distance as she saw the white hair girl chase the Tomb Robber.  
  
"OOooh!! Eee!!! Ooo!! Ouch!" Ryou would grimace once in awhile as he saw the beating the Bakura got from Jezabel. He hid his face as he saw the two flip over the couch and onto the floor.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAA!!!!" Jezabel screamed as she and Bakura flipped over the couch and onto the floor away from Ryou's small eyes.  
  
Jezabel landed on the bottom and Bakura landed on top of her. His lower body and legs trapped between by Jezabel's legs, who's knees were up. Her legs were on both sides of his waist, while Bakura's own legs were stuck in between.  
  
Both thier noses lightly touched each other's as they realized thier position, although none of them made a move or anything.  
  
Jezabel felt her heart beat faster then ever as she gulped and looked into Bakura's eyes. She notice that he had nice brown dark eyes and his silver hair seem to go along well with it. She couldn't help noticing how parts of his lower body was pressed against the heated flesh between her legs.  
  
Bakura on the other hand; couldn't keep nasty thoughts surfacing in his mind. Of course he blocked them from Jezabel. He felt his whole body press against the girl's underneath him. Her breast crushed against his chest wasn't exactly helping either and nor was her breath breathing hotly against his lips.  
  
Jezabel probably would have pushed Bakura off her and whack him with a frying pan, but that just flew out and above her head. She felt one of his hands move down close to over one of her breasts; probably by accident or thats just Bakura.   
The huge nudge against the inside of her leg was also not helping her into collecting her rational thoughts about it being accident though. She couldn't help noticing the boy on top of her, was starting to pant lightly. Jezabel attempted to swallow the huge moan that was in her throat.   
  
Bakura felt the heat within him raise up. He could feel himself getting aroused from just the positoin they were in. He looked down at Jezabel; his brown eyes glazed over with passion. He open up his mind to her.  
  
Jezabel green eyes widen as she sudden felt a tidal wave of passion rush all over her. She tried to make sense out of it, but she didn't have time.  
  
She felt Bakura's lips close over hers hungrily. It wasn't exactly a soft kiss, but she wasn't really expecting that from Bakura, but his warm lips were enough to send electricty all through her body. She gasped when she felt one of his hands slowly slither its way up her large shirt, going from the front ot travel up her back; leaving goosebumps in his trail. Bakura took the chance to plunge his tongue deep into her mouth; exploring the sweet recesses and savering her taste while Jezabel felt the other hand around her waist; tighten and Bakura press her body to his.  
  
Bakura ran his tongue along the line of Jezabels teeth. He felt himself get excited when Jezabel cool hand travelled up his back; massaging him. He tighten his grip around his Light.  
  
Jezabel moan in his mouth. She felt Bakura break thier kiss and began to trail his tongue along her jawline and up to her earlope; nibbling it. A giggle burst from Jezabel as she felt Bakura's teeth nibbling at her earlope.  
  
\\ticklish?\\  
  
\don't..don't get any ideas, bakura....\ Jezabel warned.  
  
Bakura grinned and nuzzled her neck. He felt Jezabel wiggle under him; sending painful overwhelming lust in him. He held Jezabel tighter against him.  
  
\\don't do that.\\  
  
\do what?\  
  
\\wiggle against me, or you'll pay the consequences.\\  
  
\O...whats that?\  
  
Bakura didn't answer, but crush his mouth against hers. Jezabel arched her back; moaning as Bakura tweaked one of her nipples.  
  
\\delicious.\\ Bakura said as he nibbled her collar bone. He started to raise Jezabel shirt halfway; when suddenly the door slammed open.  
  
"Yo! Bakura!! Are you there!??" Honda looked around; seeing the living room empty.  
  
Bakura broke away from Jezabel's mouth and looked up. Jezabel eyes returned to normal as she was beginning to pant lightly and her heart beat faster.  
  
"honda..." she whispered.  
  
"damn him." Bakura said. He got up and stood there. His shirt almost off which he hadn't notice that Jezabel started to unbotton it.  
  
Honda turned to see Bakura standing there. "Hey Bakura." Honda started to say, but stopped as he saw Bakura's silver spikey hair messy and his shirt almost unbotton. "Uh, did I come at a bad time?" he asked.  
  
Bakura glared. Jezabel could almost see Bakura's eyes flicker red before he stomped off towards Honda.  
  
"WHOA!! HEY! HEY! HEY!!" Jezabel slowly sat up and pulled down her shirt. She watch Bakura almost kicked Honda out and slammed the door shut; which made Jezabel grimace. She saw Bakura look at her and walked out of the room.  
  
Jezabel gave out a shaky sigh as she tried to calm the throbbing in her. She looked around as the scene ran through her head, and what could have happen if Honda hadn't interupt. She didn't know whether to be glad or disappointed.  
  
Jezabel made her way to her room and to her bathroom after she had found her towel. She threw off Bakura's shirt and pants and turned on the water. She climbed in and let the water pour on her.  
  
Bakura leaned against the bathroom door way as he watch his Light shower. He felt himself getting aroused again as he saw her nude clean and untouched body. Her breast begging to be caress and suckled upon.   
  
Bakura gave a low moan as he was getting worked up again. He probably would have claimed Jezabel if Honda hadn't intrude like that or if Ryou was around.  
  
~Feh! Shes mine and was meant to be mine! Screw everyone else! I'm gonna take her no matter what.~ Bakura watch Jezabel raised on of her legs as she clean her inner self.  
  
~Shit..~ Bakura felt himself cum. He look down to see the wet spot form. ~Aw damn....~ Bakura quickly hurried out of the bathroom before Jezabel could pick up his appearence there.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hee!! There a taste of what will happen between them later on!  
Cloud:OO! Oh man! You should have gone more further! That was delicious!  
I'm gonna make everyone wait so....Oh! Yeah! The one that won the contest is Sparky16! YEAH! SO! Leave your request of which characters point of view you want! And I'll tried to post it a.s.p.! Okie dokie?  
Cloud:Uh..*sweatdrop*  
Sora:WHAAAAAAAAAA!!!! *comes running in*  
Kairi:*follows right after* Surgar high. ^^  
*seatdrop* REVIEW!!  
Sora:REVIEW!!!!! *runs right into the camera* *bonk!* Ow...*slids down to the ground*  
Everyone*groans*  
*giggles* PEACE OUT!! ^^v! 


	10. Void

Okay! I hope this is what you wanted, Sparky! And if it isn't then just tell me and I'll try and do it right the next chapter!! ^^ Oh! I think you wanted to know the answer, huh?   
1.Heated body.  
2.Heat waves with green specks. The otheres were just side affects! ^^  
  
  
  
  
MILLENUIM RING  
  
  
  
Void  
  
  
  
  
'He was dangerous as she was, but she was more dangerous then he will ever be.'---  
  
'Playing happy was not exactly Gaia Moore specailty. Turning every hurt into anger and making a solid fist-to-face connection, that was more her stlye.'-Fearless; #22 Alone  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Honda P.O.V  
  
  
Okay I couldn't believe what I saw. Bakura almost half naked and his hair a mess.  
I tried taking a deep breather and calm the throbbing in my butt where Bakura have kicked me.  
  
I had gone over there to see if they were okay, since we haven't seen them in awhile after the incedent with Jezabel and Malik.  
  
And now i'm going back to Yugi's house and tell them what happen or what I thought was about to happen if I hadn't interupt, but should that be good thing. I mean...well I don't know what I meant.  
  
I don't know if I should be embrass cause I walked onto Bakura and Jezabel like that or not. It really wasn't my fault though, they should have learn to lock the freakin door.   
  
I kick a can across the street. Yami probably get a kick out of the story i'm gonna tell them.  
  
I've been kind of noticing alot of love connections going around here. First theres Yugi and his Yami, then theres Jou and Kiaba. I mean who would have thought those two being together. Even though they may not now it.  
  
Those two remind me of Jezabel and Bakura. Always insulting each other, geting on each other nerves. Its just I haven't walked on them when they are making out.  
  
I smirked. Maybe I will...someday. Of course I had to admit, when I walked on those two, it was kind of hilarious to see Bakura all messed up and panting hard. I don't think Ryou ever did that to Bakura...that's if they made out...  
  
I kicked another can on the way and watch it roll and stop at a kid's feet. He didn't bother to look down at it, but the way he just stood there. It was like he didn't look alive. Heck! I couldn't even tell if he was breathing.  
He was so still and lifeless. I wanted to go over there and poke him just to make sure he wasn't some mannequin.  
  
Then he blinked.  
  
He slightly turn his head I think to just get a glance at me. He seemed to have purple eyes with his spikey black hair, the tips dip in red. He wore a yellow tank top with a X on the front. A white cape around his black pants; and what seems to be a sword in his black glove hands.  
  
I backed up as he was fully facing me now. The position he was in reminded me of Jezabel, when she was in this fighting mode of hers. I don't know why, its not like Jezabel was some assain like this guy looked.  
  
Soon he jumped then disappeared like one of those magic acts. I shook my head.  
  
That guy meant trouble, seriously. I race down the sidewalk. I need to get to the Game Shop and fast.  
  
  
  
Jezabel P.O.V.  
  
  
Bakura kept looking at me, and it was really making me nervous. I knew his hands itch to touch my body. Like the way it touched me yesterday. His eyes showed his hunger for passion. It sent shivers down my spine.  
  
He was scaring me and he knew it. I know he didn't want to scare me, cause he wanted to be near me.....very near.  
  
I think that the kiss we shared; drove him more up the wall then me. Maybe hes been itching to kiss me or maybe I was the only freakin girl he get close too.  
  
"Eh? Jezabel, the ice?" Ryou's britain accent cut through my thoughts.  
  
I look down to see the ice in my hands melting. A cold shock jolted through me body as if it was saying, 'No ice!' 'Ice bad!' 'Bad, bad ice!' 'Put down the ice stupid!' or, 'Are you trying to kill yourself!? Throw it!'  
  
I struggle to keep the ice in my hand as I dumped it in the pot. I was confused of why my body hated cold stuff so much. Maybe it was from being in cold water with ice ontop.  
  
I felt my face go red. I remember bits and pieces of what happen that day when I finally met Malik and his Yami. And how I kept my half nude body against Bakura's for warmth.  
  
\\You remembered.\\ I heard Bakura's voice intrude in my mind.  
  
I knew I went into another trance, because I felt my mind cloud over as my body had ceased what it was doing.  
  
\I thought I told you not to do that when I was cooking?\ I chided.  
  
I shut off my mind off from him. My body returned normal as my mind clear. My eyes return to thier normal hazy green.  
  
I could feel Ryou pulling strands of my hair. "Wha? What?"  
  
"The pot!" Ryou shouted as best as he could; since he was ontop of my head.   
  
"Oh!" I dumped more ice into the pot and made sure the chicken was okay.  
  
I went to the pantry and looked for some fruit cans. I'm not the worlds best cook or anything, I guess cause I never really made a effort to learn how to cook good, but when I'm really hungery I could whip ou stuff that you never imagined.  
  
I suddenly felt arms warp aroud my waist and turned my around. I heard Ryou squeaked and hang onto my hair. Bakura brought me closer to him and leaned down just alittle to have both our noses touch.  
  
"you shut your mind from me." he said. He made it sound like it was a bad thing or something like a order he told me not to do.   
  
I could feel Bakura's warm breath on my lips. I didn't know what to do. I was stuck in his arms and my heart was beating fast. I think that kiss did some damage to his brain.  
Its not that I didn't like it. I loved it! I wanted more! I yearn for more! But unlike guys, we girls can control our passion for stuff like kisses or sex.  
  
"Sorry." I replied. I could feel Ryou on my head moving aroud alot. "I didn't want you to disturb me as I was trying to cook."  
  
"Mmmm." I watch Bakura move closer to me; our lips barely brushing each other. I think my heart picked up faster along with my adrenaline.  
  
He tilted his head back alittle, but his eyes still on my lips. "Can...I?" he asked for permission.  
  
All I could do was nod, cause thats what I wanted. I suddenly felt warm lips on mine as his body roughly press against mone. I think I heard Ryou yelp, but I could only think about how good Bakura's lips tasted against mine. I felt I was in heaven once more.   
  
I was about to respond to the kiss, but Ryou was yelling about water boiling out of the pot. I roughly shoved Bakura away and ran to the pot. I could feel a pang of hurt wash over me. I bit my bottom lip as I turned off the pot.  
  
I turned to my Yami; who was looking somewhere else. I didn't mean to hurt him; I just didn't want our apartment to catch on fire.  
  
\\Your right. Sorry.\\ I heard in my mind.  
  
He walked past my. I wanted to grab him and kiss him senseless for making him feel hurt, but something else caught my attention.  
  
It was some kind of weird feeling.  
  
And it was calling me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Honda P.O.V.  
  
  
I watch Yami laugh at what I had just told him, about me walking on Jezabel and Bakura.  
  
"Pure torture, my friend." Yami mananged to say. "Pure torture." he wiped the tears away from his eyes.  
  
Yugi seemed to sweatdrop as he watch his own Yami get worked up. "Did you at least knocked, Honda?" Yugi asked.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, thats how I discover the door was open." I sat on the couch. Yami had flinched when Yugi was glaring at him.  
  
He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Yugi; but it was quite funny for me." he pointed out.  
  
"Well just don't go teasing Jezabel. Shes a good friend."  
  
Yami nodded. "What about this kid that you saw?" he asked.  
  
I shrugged. What could I say about the kid? He just looked like he meant trouble with the sword and all.  
  
"I don't know what to say, Yami." but he silenced me. He stood up and looked around.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi said; he looked worried.  
  
Yami held out a hand. "Theres a strong vibe aroudn here. And it doesn't feel like Malik's."  
  
Yugi and I looked at each other.  
  
  
  
  
Yugi P.O.V.  
  
  
I had felt what Yami was feeling and it felt wierd. I thought it was Malik, but Yami said it was wrong.  
  
Another vibe was felt.  
  
\Yami.\ I called out.  
  
\\I feel it, Yugi.\\ Yami said. He looked around. \\We better check it out. That second vibe feels awefully familiar.\\  
  
I nodded and stood up. Honda did the same. "Come on, Honda. We are going to check it out." he nodded and followed Yami and me out.  
  
We ran down the pavement; following Yami. We didn't know where we were going, but Yami did. So, we just followed him.  
  
I was beginning to get tired from all the running, when Yami suddenly stopped, and I ran right into him.  
  
"Ungh!"  
  
"OOF!"  
  
'Rrrrt!!'  
  
Honda skid to a stop as I was laying right ontop of Yami.  
  
"Yugi..." Yami began.  
  
I quickly got off him. Yami pushed himself up and looked around; as he dusted himself.  
  
"Tokyo Center?" Honda said. "Why are we here?"  
  
I looked around too. Tokyo Center? This couldn't be it, because it was usually crowded....not a empty ghost town.  
  
I felt I was in one of those old western movies. Where I'm standing alone and one of those bushes things roll by as I waited for trouble.  
  
I even braced myself for trouble, but unlike Yami; I didn't have a six sense.  
  
"DOWN!" Yami dove for me and Honda jumped back as something flung at us.  
  
"Are you okay?" Yami asked; checking me for injuries. I squeaked when he touched me down there, but I didn't think he even notice.  
  
"Jezabel?" said Honda.  
  
"Huh?" Yami looked up to see a familiar white hair and those clothes along with the grey gloves.  
  
"JEZABEL!!" Honda yelled.  
  
  
  
Jezabel P.O.V.  
  
  
I heard my name being called. I turn to see Yami, Yugi, and Honda standing there.  
  
What the hell were they doing here?  
  
\\Jezabel! Look out!\\ Bakura shouted in my head.  
  
I leapt out of harms way as a stream of water was shot at me.  
  
"You okay?" Ryou asked. I nodded.  
  
\Bakura! You have to get Ryou oughta here! I'm afraid he's gonna get hurt.\  
  
My Ring glowed as Bakura separated. He grabbed Ryou from my shoulder and ran to the others.  
  
"VIRUS!!" a voice shouted. When that name was said; something stir in me as if it was my name was being called,  
  
"I told you," I growled at Void. "My name is JEZABEL!!" I could feel my anger growing.  
  
I knew the sky had darken. I could hear thunder roaring in the distance.  
  
Void smirked. "Only Virus was able to make it rain. And only Virus was able to make her body heat raise with radiation specks appear. Only Virus, was the first human experiment to have a virus in her." he sneered.  
  
Okay! Now I was getting pissed. This asshole was going to learn that I was not this Virus person.  
  
I looked around for something ot his him with.  
  
  
  
Honda P.O.V.  
  
  
I felt a rain drop on my head. Then another and followed after that; showers of water pouring.  
  
Yami clutched onto Yugi as Bakura kept a eye on Jezabel; ready to jump in when she was in need of help. Ryou was under his hair; tyring to keep himself dried.  
  
"Bakura!" I yelled out to him.  
  
He looked at me. If anyone knew Jezbel, it was him. "Is she causing it to rain?" I don't know why I asked that question. I guess I just had a feeling it was her.  
  
And to my surprise, he nodded. "Yes." he said. "Its her."  
  
I looked at Jezabel. She stood poised. She looked so dangerous and she reminded me so much of Malik. Her hair damped and her clothes soaked. Her green hazy eyes narrowed.  
  
I don't know why she even remind me of Malik. She just does. Lightning flashed across the sky; almost making me pee in my pants.  
  
I watch the kid I had saw earlier; jumped down from the pole and swing his blade at Jezabel; who he kept calling her 'Virus.'  
  
The kid was not normal thats all I could say. No one can shoot water from thier hands or jumped at a great deal of height without getting hurt.  
  
I watch him face Jezabel; blade poised with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I''m gonna enjoy destroying you, Virus. Our creator said that you are tough to beat. But we'll see."  
  
I could see Jezabel get worked up, but yet; seemed so pained as if she remembered something that was lost to her.  
  
The kid attack Jezabel once more. Jezabel didn't scream or anything when the kid rush at her very fast. Instead she raised the pipe to block his blow.  
  
I was quite amazed. I couldn't even see that coming. Theres so much to Jezabel that I didn't know. The kid jumped away from her and was ready to attack again.   
  
Suddenly I felt a tingling feeling in the back of my head.  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
  
  
Yugi P.O.V.  
  
  
I was watching Jezabel block all the boys blows with her pipe. He moved so fast that I was beginning to wonder how could Jezabel keep up with his movements.  
  
I saw another movement in the corner of my eye. I turn to see Honda moving towards the fighting pair.  
  
"HONDA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!??" I cried out.  
  
Yami and Bakura turned to see Honda walking out towards the boy and Jezabel. Then I recgonize the symptons.  
  
Malik was somewhere nearby.  
  
"Hey!" The boy was roughly pushed aside. Honda turned to Jezabel; who was confused then she yelped as he grabbed her neck and held her up in the air as if she was some five year old.  
  
"Honda! Put her down!!" Bakura race up to our friend, but he was roughly push to the ground and his chest step on by Honda's foot.  
  
Yami held out his hands out as he protecting me and very alert at the sametime. I could her Jezabel starting to wheeze. Honda was trying to crush her wind pipe.  
  
"Yami! We have to do something!!" I cried out. "Jezabel is gonna die!"  
  
Yami looked at me and looked at Honda. He took off and tackled Honda, but Honda managed to hold his ground and his hand shot out for Yami; grabbing his neck.  
  
I cried out and ran towards my Yami. I pounded on Honda; begging him to stop, but I knew it was useless, but still; I had to try.  
  
The boy stood by as he watch Honda trying to crush Jezabel's wind pipe. Then I heard Malik's voice.  
  
"No one is aloud to kill the girl execpt me." I turned to see Malik standing there with his Rod out. He looked at me and grinned. "Or little Yugi." I whimpered and screamed as I felt Honda's hands warp around my neck and hoisted me up the air.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami yelled hoarsly as he massaged his neck. I cried and tried to pry Hondas fingers off my neck.  
  
Then I saw something come off Jezabel.  
  
It looked like heat waves with lime green specks. I heard a gasp and I looked to see Honda in pain.  
  
  
  
Jezabel. P.O.V.  
  
  
I felt it again. The surge of something stirring inside of me. Last time I was struggling to control it. Struggling. But this time I was too weak to stop it.  
  
I open up my eyes to see Honda's face twisted in pain. My body heat was raising and the rain had ceased. Yugi yelped as he could feel my heat waves.   
  
Finally Honda let go of my neck and held his hand in pain. I coughed and hacked as I tried to get my air back that I lost. I rubbed my neck and looked up to see Honda's hand burned; terribly.  
  
I looked at Void, and understood. The person he been calling me was I. I felt like there were was doors in my mind that held the key to the past; I had lost. And when I tapped into something deep within me; it open up some of those doors.  
  
I was Virus.  
  
I was supposed to be a Assain. A very deadly one. And I was going to show Void here; how deadly I was.  
  
But first I was to deal with Malik for trying to kill me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WHOOOOOO!!! CLIFFY!!! HEHEE!! ^^ Don't worry you won't have to wait long for the next one!! I'm ready working on it!!  
Cloud:OO! You keep that girl of yours away from me!! You hear me!!  
Sora:Aww!! I want to be a virus person too!!  
Kairi:...*sweatdrop* Scary...  
Riku:I say!  
^^ REVIEW!!! Unless you want to the next one out!! ^^ EVeryone say cheese!!  
Everyone:CHEESE!! ^^ 


	11. VirusCreator

Okay! I won't go against someones wishes of me pairing Bakura with Virus! SO I won't! But if I get more votes that I should then I'll keep them together! ^^  
  
And sad to say that this is......THE LAST CHAPTER!!! *cries* BUT!! Since you guys love me soooooooooo much! I will do a sequal called 'MILLENUIM VIRUS!' or 'POISON VIRUS!' or if you can think of a better title then please! Do tell me.   
It will be sort of confusing in the begginng! But thats if you want me to continue! ^^ Okay! Enough of me blabbling my mouth off. READ ON MY PRETTIES!! Oh! And SilverLaugh115 everything is true about Malik/Yami Malik and Bakura. The rest are just made up! ^^ OKAY! I'll zip it now! *zips up her lips*  
  
  
  
  
MILLENUIM RING  
  
  
Virus/Creator  
  
  
  
  
'You foolish games are tearing me apart.'-Jewel  
  
'The game is afoot.'-Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; Sherlock Holmes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadi had watch the battle between the white hair girl and Malik. After Yami Malik was wounded so much cause every time he touched the girls skin; he was burned. Then he had watch the next battle between the girl and the boy that was trying to destroy her earlier.   
  
A bright light had glowed from her body and struck into the boy sending him flying somewhere. Shadi couldn't believe the power that he had felt from that girl, and nor he could believe that the girl was able to wear the Millenuim Ring without going insane.  
  
Shadi watch the Spirit of the Ring carry the white hair girl; who had render herself unconcious, and the Spirit of the Puzzle; carry his Light on his back. Thier friend was still cradling his wounded hand next to him.  
  
~Something about the girl. Her vibe is almost like Maliks.~   
  
He looked up to see the sky clear from the dark clouds that had gathered earlier to cause a storm.  
  
~Something about the girl is not right.~ Shadi looked around. ~I must investigate further for answers. Maybe Isis have them.~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"COLD!! AHH!! ITS FREEZIN COLD!!"  
  
"Well.....you are in a tub filled with cold water and ice." Ryou said. "The only difference is that you recovered faster..AND! Bakura didn't have to come in here and see you fully naked."  
  
"Huh??" Jezabel loked down to see herself totally naked. "KYAAA!!" She splashed in the tub and covered herself.  
  
"Ptoo!!" Ryou was drenched in water and took off his hat to squeezed the water out.  
  
"Another hentai!??" Jezabel shrieked. "One's enough people!"  
  
"Ha, ha." Ryou said sarcasticly; plopping his hat back on. "I had to shoo Bakura ought of here, so I could watch you instead."  
  
Jezabel looked at him jaunty and reached over for her towel.  
  
\\Jezabel?\\  
  
"KYAAAA!!" Jezabel fell and tried to grab the curtains for support, but that ripped when she pulled on it.  
  
"Uh-oh.." Ryou saw the Ring glow then Bakura appearing.  
  
"Jezabel!?" Bakura leaned over to see hte shower curtain covering the entire tub.  
  
"Jezabel?"  
  
Soon the shower curtains rose then it was warped around Jezabel's body.  
  
Bakura backed away.  
  
"out."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! OUT!!"  
  
Jezabel chased Bakura out. Ryou just watch the Light trying to wave away the blush that played on her cheeks.  
  
"Uh...did I mess something here? I thought you two liked each other??"  
  
Jezabel looked at him and looked back at the door.  
  
  
  
  
~Damn girl~ What have I ever done to her?~ He walked in his room and plopped on the bed.  
  
He felt so drain for some odd reason.  
  
\\So tired...\\ Bakura thought; forgetting to keep his thoughts to himself.  
  
\Then sleep.\ a voice cooed.  
  
Bakura eyes snapped open as he felt some wieght on him. He pushed himself up to see Jezabel on him. She smiled and warped her arms around his neck and push him down.  
  
  
  
  
Isis looked up as she heard a knocking at the door. Her Yami was already at the door and open it.  
  
"Shadi?" Yami cried out.  
  
Isis lookd up to see the egyptaing walk in. He bowed to Isis and her Yami. "I'm sorry to disturb you two, but something is amiss here and very unclear."  
  
"The girl. "Yami said. "You want to know about the girl?"  
  
Shadi nodded. "Yes. Her looks and nature resemble Malik's and his Yami so much. I almost mistaken her for them.  
  
Isis frown. "Come and sit down, Shadi. I think I may know what it is."  
  
Yami Isis and Shadi looked at each other. "Have you seen it, Isis?"  
  
Isis sighed. "I seen some of her future, but I was talking about the girl. I may have some information on this girl." she smiled.  
  
  
  
Isis spread a old newspaper across the table. Shadi and Yami Isis looked at it.  
  
Shadi recgonize the boy ib the front. "Isn't that Seto Kaiba's stepbrother? Noah Kaiba?"  
  
Isis nodded. "Noah was creating something to kill Seto, cause he didn't want to be the second replacement for Kiaba Corp." She dumped another picture on the light blue hair kid.  
  
Yami Isis and Shadi eyes widen. "His creation was supposed to fully function and have something that made it deadly. A virus. But the virus had mutated; changing his creation."  
  
"And he dumped his creation after injecting a vaccine that was supposed to deastroy it, but it didn't." Shadi said.  
  
Isis nodded. "You've been doing you homework." Shadi smiled at her. "Your right, cause the virus had mutated once more."  
  
The trio looked back at the picture. There was a girl about fifteen, floating in liquid in a vile. Her eyes closed, but they guessed that it was green. Her arms conceal her breast and her legs cross to conceal her private area.  
  
Her white hair floating lifelessly in hte liquid and around her body.  
  
  
  
  
**3 minutes later**  
  
"But why Malik?" Shadi asked; setting down his cup and looking at the scattered newspaper.  
  
Isis shrugged. She poured more tea. "I guess he had heard Malik or more like his Yami's lust for destructiond and dark." Yami Isis suggested.  
  
"But dow did he even get the blood to create a female version of Malik?"  
  
"Blood bank?" Isis replied.  
  
"Yes, that would explain how she looked som much like Malik." Yami Isis looked at the picture of Virus. The green eyes wide and suspicious.  
  
"So if we took a blood sample, it would most likely to show that she somehow related to Malik and maybe you, Isis." Shadi looked at the girl.  
  
Isis nodded. "And it would also show that shes egyptaing like us." Yami Isis and Shadi nodded.  
  
"But the problem is, do we destroy her cause what she's capable of? Our do we unlock the secert that lies deep in her mind?"  
  
Yami Isis frowned. "I-I don't know. That child is innocent."  
  
"But she was not created out of innocent, but for assainating. To kill." Shadi pointed out.  
  
Isis was in deep thought as her Yami and Shadi began to argue what to do about the virus assain; who was just beginnging to reliaze who she even is.  
  
Then she spoke up. "Shadi. I suggest that you go to her and unlock her secerts if you could. Then once she knows who she is she could do something about it. And in the meantime, you can find Ryou's body and give it back to him, so his soul could return to its proper place."  
  
"But that means, the girl must give the Ring back to its rightful owner." Shadi said.  
  
Isis nodded. "And you could take the girl back to Egypt where she could be out of harms way and away from my brother and his Yami."  
  
Shadi nodded. "Then I shall go at once." he bow to the two egyptains.  
  
"Good luck, Shadi." Yami Isis prayed. Shadi smiled and turn and left; his cape floating behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Rakuen Apartment; 2266**  
  
  
Jezabel was looking at herself in the mirror. There were still memories in her mind that conceal things from her. Teasing her, daring her to find out who she raelly is.  
  
Her green eyes widen as she saw the Millenuim Ring give out a burst of a golden light. She turned and looked at the door. Someone was there, but who?  
  
Cautiously, Jezabel walked towards the door. The feeling didn't feel like a threat or anything, but more like a warm vibe.  
  
She open the door to see a egyptain stainding there. He was cover from head to toe in what to her looked like white and beige sheets. Even his head was covered. His face was the only skin that showed along with his blue eyes like Jezabels.  
  
Jezabel raised a brow. "You..." she didn't have time to speak as Shadi slip off his Anhk and press the end to her forehead and twist it.  
  
  
Unlocking the secerts that Virus had lost when her virus mutated and caused her to lose her memories.  
  
  
  
  
'She was a creation of Destruction. A creation that was created to kill, but how do you keep on living when you know what you are. A expermint for a Assianation. A experiment with a Deadly Virus thats dangerous to all man kind and Earth itself. How do you keep on living?'---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WHEEEEEEEE!!! ME DONE!! Now all you have to do is review!!  
Cloud:Hey! Deja*vu here wants to be a Virus person!!  
Sora:ME too!  
Okay! Heres the recipete for being a virus person!  
3 cups sifeted reg. flour  
1 tsp. salt  
1/2 tsp. baking powder  
1/2 tsp. baking soda  
1/2 cup (1 stick) of butter or margine  
1 1/2 cups sugar  
2 eggs  
1 tsp. vanilla  
1 cup (8 oz. carton) sour cream  
a dash of cinnamon sugar.  
  
Kairi:Uh...  
Riku:Isn't that the reciepete for your aunt's sour cream cookies?  
*looks at the list* OH YEAH!! ^^ Silly me! *looks around* I know I have it here somewhere!! BUT WHERE!!  
Everyone:*sweatdrop* REVIEW!!  
Riku:The next chapter will be a thank you for those that review! ^^  
*throws paper everywhere* Come out! Come out! Wherever you are!   
Sora:*sees pretty green lights* Oooooo!!!!  
Riku:NO SORA! Don't go into the LIGHT!!  
Sora:I..can't...help...it! Its so beautiful! *touches it* 'Z-A-A-A-A-P!!! YEOW!!  
Cloud:Baka...he told you not to go into the light....  
Kairi:Specks.  
Cloud:Whatever... 


	12. A Whole New Ball Game

ALL RIGHT!! ALL RIGHT!! I won't stop there!! Because SOMEONE!! Won't let me!! I was gonna make the last chapter the last because it was going to more focus on Virus, Shadi, Malik, and Void/Akusa, but I think I can make some arrangements...*mutters*   
ANYWHO!! There are two people that don't want me to pair Bakura with Virus...so I won't, but one reviewer (one of my fav ^^) that do, so its in the odds. 2-1. I'll lay Virus off Bakura..UNLESS!! I get more votes that Bakura should be paired with Virus! ^^  
  
O! And Jezabel maybe called Virus alittle bit more. O! Thank you for hte pixie sticks! *takes them* THANKIE!   
Virus:*sweatdrop* Oh great.......  
  
  
  
  
  
MILLENUIM RING  
  
  
A Whole New Ball Game  
  
  
  
  
'What he thought was the end...was not the end at all, but a whole new game.'---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Virus looked around; the wind gently playing in her hair. Shadi; her new adopted brother, had been looking for Ryou's body has came up with zip. So, she was still stuck with the Tomb Robber whos been getting on her nerves alot lately.  
  
\\Jezabel.\\  
  
\Shut up.\  
  
\\Jezabel.\\  
  
\Shut up!\  
  
\\Jezabel!\\  
  
\I said shut up!\  
  
\\Jezabel! Jezabel! Jezabel! Jezabel!\\  
  
\What part of 'no,' don't you get???\  
  
She heard Bakura laugh in her head. He had been teasing her alot lately.  
  
"Jezabel?"  
  
"ARGH!!" Virus let out a growl of frustration. Ryou yelp and grab some of her hair to keep himself from falling of her shoulders.  
  
"O! Sorry Ryou." She picked him up and set him on her lap as she cross her ankles. "What did you want?"  
  
Ryou fixed his hat and sat down. "Before I almost met my doom there for a brief sceond," Virus shook her head. "I wanted to know whats up with you. You've been going in trance's alot, lately."  
  
Virus sighed. "Its Bakura. He won't shut up."  
  
"Ahhh!!" Ryou stood up and grabbed the Millenuim Ring and tried to shake it as best as he could. "Stop being mean, Bakura!!"  
  
\\Jezabel.\\  
  
\ARGH!!\  
"ARGH!!"  
  
Virus took off the Ring and banged it against the stone ledge. Ryou sweatdrop as he watch the girl take her anger out on banging the Ring.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Hey!! Watch what you are doing!!" Bakura shouted; appearing. "That thing is ancient!!"  
  
Virus looked up to see her Yami standing there; before her. She narrowed her green eyes.  
  
Ryou barely managed to jump off Virus lap before she tackled Bakura to the ground. He sweatdrop as he saw the two wrestling each other....again.  
  
~Well, at least shes more like herself.~ He thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
A kid dressed in a dark grey trench coat with a blue shirt underneath it with a green flame on the front; watch the two fight. A smile cross his face.  
  
Void or his name Akusa, was still recovering from the wounds that Virus had performed on him. So it will take a while for him to heal, but Malik was a different.   
  
Unlike them, Malik probably would take weeks to heal from Virus fatal poison that she carried in her, maybe months.  
  
Akusa leaned against the streetlamp; a piece of straw sticking out of his mouth as he chewed on it.  
  
~Just keep on playing, Virus. Its a whole new ball game and I'm gonna win it.~ he smirked and threw his straw aside as he walked away from the white hair girl and the Spirit of the Ring.  
  
~A whole new game, Virus. A whole new game......~  
  
  
  
  
  
WHAAAAAAAA!!! HOWS THAT!!??  
Riku:Shes defintly sugar high because she took M.P's pixie stick.  
WHO CAN RESISTE!?? PIXIE STICKS ROCK!!!   
Bakura:?? Rock? I thought they were powder?  
*sees Bakrua* AND I LUV YOU TOO!! *tackles Bakura*  
Bakura:AACK!! CAN'T BREATHE!!  
Cloud:*laughs*  
*grabs Cloud* AND YOU TOO!!  
Sora and Riku*sweatdrop*  
CAN'T FORGET YOU TWO!!  
S&R:NOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
Kairi:^^ Sugar High!  
Virus:Sugar High School?? Is there really a school called Sugar High???  
Kairi:*shakes her head* Review! 


	13. Control Akusa

OKAY! Now its 5-7!! People! So you know that means!! Virus gets to be paired with Bakura and for those that wanted to be a Ryou/Bakura paired there will be alittle bit of that. Ryou doesn't have his body back permantly, but he can change into his ownself until the sun goes down. ^^  
  
I got that idea from Clamps 'Wish.' ^^ Its quite good, you should read it if you like CCS! Cause they are the authors! ^^   
  
OOOOOOOOO!!!!! BABY YUGI PIC!! MUST SEE IT!! PLEASE!! *begs on her knees* PLEASE! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!!!!!!! Please??? Sparky16?? PLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! *gets a cork stuck in her mouth*  
Bakura:*sighs in relaif* Thats better...  
*pouts* PTOO!!  
Bakura:OW!?  
  
  
Yami-Dark  
Hikari-Light  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MILLENUIM RING  
  
  
Control/Akusa  
  
  
  
  
'A booboo there, and a booboo here. She's getting the hang of her powers. Now if only she could stop blowing things up.'-Aria to Zion; Aria  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now just touch the vase and concentrate."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Are you sure your po-"  
  
"Just touch the vase, Virus!"  
  
"Okay! Okay! Gosh! I was just making sure, you were sure."  
  
"..."  
  
Virus appoarch a fancy vase. It had blue flowers painted on it with blue jays flaying around it. She look back at Kaiba.  
  
"Now, you-"  
  
"DO IT!!"  
  
"Hey! Watch how you're talking to my slave, Kaiba." Bakura joked; laying on the couch.  
  
Virus growled. "I'm not your SLAVE!"  
  
'SMASH!'  
  
"I didn't do it." Mokuba piped up as he heard something shattering. "For the first time, it was not me!"  
  
Kaiba looked at his younger brother and shook his head in amusment.  
  
Virus on the other hand; was looking at the vase that she had shattered without touching it.  
  
"Hmmmm. I think we need to work on it alittle bit more. Cause we can't have things shattering everytime you get angery or something." Kaiba suggested.  
  
Bakura was picking up the pieces of the vase, but dropped it cause it was still hot.  
  
Virus looked at her hand to see green specks swirling around them. She sighed and went to go find some ice and water to cool her hands down.  
  
  
  
  
Akusa was sitting on one of the ledges on the Tokyo Radio Tower. He was playing with his deck; pulling one out and setting it next to him.  
  
He smiled as he pulled out another card. "Ahh! The Crush Card and then the Dark Hole....how intersting. Even my cards now that it will be me that takes down Virus."  
  
Akusa stuff them back in his pocket and leap off the ledge.  
  
The people around the radio tower either scream or jumped as a kid landed out of now where. Akusa just dust himself and walked on.  
  
He walked into the Tokyo Center; things on his mind. One, how to kill Virus? Two, how to get those two damn annoying Spirits out of his way.  
  
"Hmmmm." Akusa looked around. "Let see, let see. Who can be my little puppet to do my dirty work? Someone they would never expect to do it??" he looked around.  
  
Akusa grinned as he saw a kid of age five with blonde shaggy hair; looking lost.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Again!"  
  
'SHATTER!'  
  
"Again!"  
  
'SMASH!'  
  
"And again!"  
  
'CRASH!'  
  
Virus lowered her hand which was glowing green as the lime green speck combined.  
  
She looked proudly at the mechanic bess taht Kaiba had her practice on.  
  
"Good!" Bakura clapped. "One more time."  
  
'BOOOOM!!'  
  
Everyone turned to see Virus with a sheepish grin on her face and behind her a big hole.  
  
Bakura's mouth dropped open.  
  
"What the heck!??" Kaiba was shocked. "What happen?" he looked at the hole in the wall.  
  
"Uhh..." Virus scratch her cheek with a finger. "I guess when Bakura said 'One more time,' it thought. 'Again?'"  
  
Kaiba groan and smacked his forehead. Bakura glared at Virus.  
  
"Oh yeah! Blame it on me! Just because I'm mean and tease you, you go and blame it on me!"  
  
Virus frown. "Hey! Its true. When you said 'One more time,' it thought 'Again!'"  
  
"You are just saying that! How can your powers has a mind of its own."  
  
"Uh hel-lo??" Virus pointed at her own head. "Yeah!"  
  
Mokuba sat on the floor knees up and Ryou in his bigger form. He leaned against the wall; arms cross.  
  
"Do they always fight? Virus and Bakura?"  
  
Ryou sweatdrop and put a hand behind his head. "Yeah. Heheh..."  
  
Mokuba shook his head as Kaiba held his head and tried to calm down the Yami and Hikari.  
  
  
  
  
  
Akusa sat on the roof as he waited for Virus to come out. Next to him was the five year old blonde kid; dressed in a black suit with a mask on his mouth and holding a blade ax. His blue eyes were misted over as if someone was controlling him.  
  
"Now, you know what to do, no?" Akusa asked;resting his arm on one of his raised knees.  
  
The young kid nodded. Akusa smiled. "Good, now when she comes out; you go do what I told you to, Tai."  
  
Tai nodded and jumped down without a problem.  
  
Akusa lean back as his dirty work was getting down for him. ~This is the life. I can't believe Noah didn't make me first, look how easy it would have been if he just done it right. I may not have the virus injuected like her, but I do control water, take over people minds like Malik, and have my bladespear.~  
  
He raised his hand were there was a gold rusted wristband around his wrist; with a blue gem in the middle. He stared at it as if concentrated. The gem in planted in the middle of his wrist glowed blue.  
  
A blade appeared as the wrist transformed. (ooo! the witchblade! ^^)   
  
  
He smirked and looked down to see a white hair girl dressed in a black trench coat with a small top over her breast that split down the middle; with a whole white clothing underneath it with huge white boots, exit along with a black hair kid. And it was clear that the girl was pissed about something.   
  
Ontop of the roof, Akusa saw Tai crouching and getting ready to attack.  
  
  
  
"Aw! Come on, Vi. You know you like it when he teases you." Mokuba had a huge grin on his face.  
  
Virus still to Mokuba; kneel down and brought her face close to him. "And I know you like it when I give you a wedgie, no?"  
  
Mokuba grimace and held his pants close to him. Virus threw back her head and laughed. She brought Mokuba into a tight hug.  
  
"You know I can't do that to you, Mokuba! You're too adorable!"  
  
Mokuba just grin and gave a 'hee!' He looked up to see a shadow figure on the roof. "Virus!"  
  
"Huh?" Virus looked up to see someone jumped down and aim something sharp her way.   
  
Virus quickly grabbed Mokuba and threw herself away from the attacker. Mokuba screamed as Virus cried out when the axe was sticking out her back.  
  
Bakura, Ryou, and Kaiba came running out to see Virus unsuccessfully getting the axe blade out of her back. Sh was strucked again with a rapier.  
  
Bakura was about to go help her, but Kaiba kept him back. "Don't touch her! The virus that she has in her body, is also in her blood. Which means her blood is contagious."  
  
"Does it look like I give a damn!?" Bakura shouted. Kiaba just looked at him calmly.  
  
"If that blood has any contact with you, you'll die!"  
  
"I'm already dead, priest!" Bakura shouted; and he ran out to Virus. Kiaba just stood ther dumbstruck.  
  
~Priest? What did he call me priest? I was never a priest, as far as I can remember.~  
  
"Seto, why did Bakura called you a priest?" Mokuba asked; hiding behind his trench coat.  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "I have no clue, Mokuba."  
  
Ryou looked at them and looked back at Bakura; who had taken out the rapier and the blade axe. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
  
"Don't touch me." Virus said; hotly. Bakura gave her a stern look, but backed off. Virus looked to see the blonde kid on the ground and seemed to be going through a violent seziure.  
  
Her green eyes widen. "Oh my god!! Hes just a young boy!!" she notice the blood on his cheek. She freaked and ran to him, but tried not to touch him.  
  
Kaiba kneeled next to the five year old. "Hes gonna die, Virus. You can see that you posion is already working."  
  
"But who would do such a horrible thing. Who would get a kid to to go after Virus?" Ryou asked; looking at the sick kid; feeling sorry for the five year old.  
  
"Malik?" Mokuba suggested. Bakura glared. ~Malik doesn't go that low to send a five year old!~  
  
Virus grabbed the rapier and looked at it. Her eyes sparked a green white. "I know who would do a sick thing like this."  
  
"Who?" all six pairs of eyes looked at Virus, but she was already gone.  
  
"Where-where did she go?" Mokuba stood up and looked around.   
  
  
  
  
Akusa sat up as he was beginning to enjoy the fight. The five year old was actually winning. He was, until he backed off holding his throat and caughing and wheezing for air.  
  
~What the hell?? Whats going...SHIT!! I forgot! Her blood! Her blood is very contagious because her viurs is in her blood! Thats how it gets around in her body!! Oh shit!!~  
  
Akusa jumped up as he saw the boys gather around the kid, but Virus now where in sight.  
  
He turned to leave, but to come face to face with a very pissed off Virus. He backed up as Virus walked towards him; her coat flapping in the air.  
  
"That very low, Void. Verrrry low." Her eyes began to spark the greenwhite light again.  
  
Akusa backed off. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You now what." She threw the rapier at him; which landed at his feet.   
  
Akusa looked down and looked back up at Virus; confused. Her face was unreadable, but she did looked pissed.  
  
"Cure him, because I can not."  
  
Akusa grinned and crossed his arms. "Why not?"  
  
"You know why. I was meant to kill. To destroy! You don't have the virus in you, so you must be able to cure him."  
  
Akusa picked up the rapier and leaned on it. "Now what gives you that idea?"  
  
Virus narrowed her already narrowed eyes. "You weren't created with the virus! You were created with the cure, probably the only thing that can kill the virus! Water!"  
  
Akusa looked at his black gloved hands. "So? What still makes you think i'll cure the kid?"  
  
"If you don't i'll..." Virus didn't know what she could say to threaten him.  
  
"You'll what? You can't kill me, because the water I control isn ot like any water. I was injected with water that was made into some kind of vaccine. A vaccine to take you out."   
  
Akusa looked at Virus, but to see tears streaming down her cheeks. He was quite startled by the scene he was seeing.  
  
"Why the heck are you crying? Do you really care if the boy dies?? Cause you shouldn't really! You said youself! You're created to destroy! To obliverate!"  
  
"I know!" Virus snapped; tears streaming faster. "But that was before my virus mutated! Changing me as my personalitly changed! I was raised by humans! I acted more human that I was supposed to be! I was actually raised to be a revenge!"  
  
"A revenge?" Akusa was now really confused.  
  
Virus green eyes narrowed again; making her eyes glisten from the tears. "A revenge...to take out the person that killed my mother! Ashen Shiyen!"  
  
Akusa took a step back as he felt a wave of heat raise about him. He look up as he felt something wet drop on him. He then looked back at Virus, who was looking at the dying boy.  
  
~She...she really does care for him! But-but Noah didn't say anything about her changing! All he said that she was a dangerous assain and needed to be destroyed before she destroyed humanity itself! She is more humanized then a assain!~  
  
"And you believed him? this Noah person?" Virus turn her head to look at Akusa. Her tears had stop leaking; but her face was still sadden.  
  
Akusa looked at her with shockness. "How did you know??"  
  
"I could her your thoughts. Just as I could feel your persence." she looked at him with a blamk experssion. "We are created from the same persons blood, but I feel theres something else in me, then there is."  
  
Akusa nodded, understanding. She was right. Virus made had the resemblance of Malik, but she had a soul too. Something that Akusa did not have since he wasn't born the natural way. And if he did, it wouldn't be like Virus's soul.  
  
"I'll...i'll help you, but just this once! I should have thought a second time before I put this kids life in danger."  
  
Virus smiled. Akusa seemed to feel himself go red, but he tried to ignore it as he raised his hand.  
  
A stream of blue water hit the clouds and pour over the city. The drop of waters hit Tai's face; soaking into his skin and killing the virus in a instant.  
  
Virus smiled and ran to Akusa; hugging him. He was very taken back at this action. He like it alot...and even like it more because...  
  
Akusa shook his head. ~No! I can't! I can't like her! Can I?~ roughly and quickly he shoved Virus away from him and held himself.  
  
Virus just looked at him with a confused looked. "Next time," Akusa muttered. "Next time, i'm just gonna take you out."  
  
Virus bit her bottom lip and nodded. She thought he was going to be her friend instead of her enemie, but it didn't look like that was going to happen.  
  
Akusa turned and jumped off the roof and onto the next one.   
  
Virus just watch him go and jumped off the roof and ran towards her friends.  
  
  
  
  
HEE!! ^^ ME DONE!! *sees the big pixie sticks* AWWW!! I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH M.P!! *takes them and huggles them*  
Bakura:I thought they were meant to eat, not to hug.  
*smiles* Oh yeah! M.P says to give you a HUG FOR HER!!  
Bakura:AAAAA!!! NOOO!!! *trys to run*  
AW!! SOMEONE NEEDS A HUG!! COME HERE!!  
Bakura:Need...to...breathe!! *escapes*  
WAIT!! I'm NOT DONE!! *pouts* I'll get him M.P; don't worry. ^^  
Riku:*sweatdrop* Okay....  
Cloud:*laughs*  
Kairi:*pouts* I can't say sugar high if shes not hyper!! *grabs one of the big pixie sticks and shove it down FM throat* GET HYPER DAMN IT!!  
Everyone:Oo!?? *sweatdrop*  
*hyper* WHEEEEEEEEE!!!! !$#$!%!$%*(!#$(!($%#%(!%(#%!@(!@#%(#$%!@($^!#%&%^y#  
%$t^%@$@^%y&%@#$y&$%&$%^&*#^%$&$%&o(&(u*)o*u&^rgkFOYJ4WOVGJQEROP6%^tr#@t%  
Virus:Is that some kind of language??  
Cloud:Of a hyper person!   
Kairi:*smiles* Sugar high! ^^  
Bakura:*come back*  
I STILL GOT HUGGIE MOOD!!! ^_____________________________________^  
Bakura:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AACK!! *gets chokes by FM*  
Virus:*sweatdrop* ^^() Review! And pray that Bakura will still be here with us! ^^()  
*still hugging the life out of Bakura* And then! After I make a lemon betwen you and Virus! I'm gonne make a three way lemon! Between You! Virus! AND RYOU!!  
Everyone:*sweatdrop*  
Virus:Heheh....shes joking all right........i hope... 


	14. Babysitting Rebecca

-chan-my friend, closes friend  
-sama-master, mistress, lord  
arigatou-thank you  
hai-yes  
konnichiwa-good afternoon  
san-mr, ms   
hentai-pervert  
shawaa-shower  
Ayah-A native nurse of lady's maid in India or Egypt  
kohl-A powder used in some Eastern countries to darken the eyelids and eyelashes.  
  
  
  
MILLENUIM RING   
  
  
  
Babysitting Rebecca  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'He had a body of another and a soul of a demon, but he was still himself and it will always be him.'---  
  
  
  
'Babysitting was the one job he was not good at.......not at all.'-Zion; Aria  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shadi! What brings you here?" Isis looked up to see the other egyptain enter follow by her Yami.  
  
She started to stand up, but Shadi held up his hand to keep her from going any further. Isis sat back down a concern look on her face.  
  
"What is wrong? Is Virus okay?? I heard about the attack, but she is healing okay?"  
  
Shadi nodded. "Virus is okay and yes; she's healing okay. She's just upset that she has to go to school and had caused a few things to break."  
  
Isis smiled. She had heard that Seto Kaiba was helping Virus to get her powers in order and her virus, and that it was going quite well. "So, why are you here??"  
  
Shadi began to pace back in forth as Yami Isis enter her own soul room; leaving the two be.  
  
Shadi stopped and turned to Isis. "I am here about Virus."  
  
"Why? You said-"  
  
"Her soul! Her soul is one of the six priests!"  
  
"What!??" Isis rosed to her feet; her blue eyes wide. "But how can that be!?? Surely Noah doesn't have that strong technology to put one of the six priests soul in her!"  
  
Shadi shook his head. "No. I spoken with the priestess. She had chose Virus herself; hoping to use Virus powers for good, and to aid the pharoh, Yugioh to stop Malik's Yami."  
  
Isis sink back into the couch. She let out a sharp laugh. Shadi looked at her; raising a his brow. "What is so funny, Isis?" he asked.  
  
"Shes a experiment that has the resemblance of my brother's Yami, the soul of one of the six priest that help the Pharoh to seal away the game and the evil spirits; and has the power thats fatal to humankind, but yet! Acts like normal human teenage girl!" She gave another sharp laugh and look at the ground shaking her head. "It seems so unfair for her!"  
  
Shadi kneeled to her and put a hand on her shoulders. "But yet, she handles it so well."  
  
Isis nodded. "Yes, she does. The poor thing. At least she has friends that cares for her and a loving brother." she looked up at Shadi.  
  
Shadi stared at her nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi watched Rebecca play around with her 'Teddie-chan,' and Yami wouldn't come out of his Soul Room to help him babysit her.  
  
\You are so mean, Yami. You act like shes contagious.\  
  
\\...\\ Yami was silent. \\I don't know how to act with eight year olds or any other young kid.\\  
  
\Yami,\ Yugi said. \You know how to act with Mokuba, and he's a young kid.\  
  
\\...Why don't you call someone to babysit her for you? I'm bored just as you! I wanna do something!\\  
  
\Like what? And who's gonna babysit Rebecca?? I don't think Jou or Honda will. Anzu doesn't really like kids every since that incedent with the baby; That Jou found.\  
  
Yami snickered. \\I remember. The baby had grabbed one of her breast and wouldn't let go.\\ he laughed again.  
  
Yugi tried not to snicker. \And if I did find someone to babysit Rebecca, what would we do next?\  
  
Yugi could feel Yami grin in his mind that made him blush. \\Oh! I'll think of something for us to do, Yugi.\\  
  
"Yugi? Why are you blushing like that?" Rebecca's voice broke in.   
  
"Huh?" Yugi blinked and look to see Rebecca staring right at him. "GHAAH!!" He flinched and almost fell backwards.  
  
Rebecca laughed and ran off to go play with her teddy bear. \\Annoying child.\\ Yami muttered. \\You okay, Yugi?\\  
  
\Yeah. I'm fine.\ Yugi jumped off the stone ledge and dust himself off. \She's just a child, Yami. Remember that.\  
  
\\Just go call someone that you think that might babysit this brat. So I can have you to myself for sometime.\\  
  
Yugi nodded; blushing once more.  
  
  
  
  
**Kaiba's Mansion; Practice Area**  
  
Kaiba stood off the platform; arms cross as he watched Virus dodge the attacks of the holograms that he program. Unawre of someone appoarching him.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you, Kaiba-sama, but Motou-san is on the phone."  
  
Kaiba turned to see one of his butlers standing there with the phone on a silver plattered. He picked up the reciever.  
  
"Konnichwa?"  
  
"Kaiba? Its Yugi!" a voice said over the other line.  
  
"What do you want, Yugi?" Kaiba asked; he turned to see Virus barely dodge a red laser beam. Mokuba was at the sideline; rooting for the white hair girl.  
  
Bakura was sitting on the bench with Ryou leaning against him btween his legs. He was stroking Ryou's silver hair as he watch out for Virus.  
  
"Is Virus there with you??" Yugi asked.  
  
Kaiba was curious about the giggles that Yugi tried to keep quiet, but ignored it. "Hai, she is? Why?"  
  
"I wanted to know if she could do me a favor. Can I speak to her?" Yugi asked; desparatly.  
  
Kaiba turned to see Virus get flung back by one of the tank monsters, but jumped onto her feet quickly and began to curse as she held out her sword.  
  
Kiaba turned away. "Shes busy at the moment."  
  
'CRASH!!!!'  
  
'SMASH!!'  
  
Kaiba watch the head of the tank rolled by. "Verrrry busy."  
  
"O. Can you ask her if she could babysit for me then?"  
  
"Yugi.." Kaiba began, but the phone was grabbed away from him. He turned to see Virus breathing for air and sweating alot.  
  
"Sure I will, Yugi! I need a break from my training."  
  
"Oiy! Arigatou! Thank-you!! Soooooo much, Virus-chan!!"  
  
Virus smiled. "Sure, okay. I'll be over there to pick her up in about a few minutes after I take a shawaa."  
  
Bakura perked up as he heard the word 'shawaa.' Ryou shook his head and pounded Bakuras feet. "Don't be a hentai, Bakura. You've been doing good lately."  
  
Bakura pouted. "Well, yeah because of you. I don't get to have my usual fun with her."  
  
Virus hung up the phone and grabbed a towel from one of the housemaids. She turned to see Kaiba glaring at her.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"We are not done yet."  
  
Virus sighed and rolled her eyes. "Give me a break, Kaiba! I've been praticing day and night! I need a break! Besides! I've been hungery alot lately! And! Babysitting may help me out of controlling my powers as i'm out in the open with a eight year old girl."  
  
"Who are you babysitting?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"A girl named Rebecca."  
  
"O!" Bakura and Ryou both looked her way. They heard about Yugi's duel with the small blonde girl as she accused Sugoroku for stealing the Blue Eyes.  
  
Kaiba sighed. "Okay, but I expect you to be here tomorrow."  
  
"Uh, Seto. Don't we have school tomorrow?" Mokuba asked.  
  
Kaiba pondered for a minute and growled. "Yes, but you could at least practice. You know how to work the controls." he looked at Virus.  
  
Virus shook her head. "I can't. Shadi making me go to school too!" She pouted and cross her arms.  
  
Kaiba sighed. ~Just great.~ "Go and take your shower. We don't want to keep Rebecca waiting." Virus nodded and followed her ayah.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jezabel tried not to rub at the kohl that her ayah had put on her. "Stupid thing!! I know shes trying to make me more Egyptain by putting this stuff on me! ARGH!!"  
  
Ryou chuckled. "You look good with that eyeshadow around your eyes. And your right. It does make you more egyptain."  
  
Jezabel sighed. She fixed her gold arms bands as she smooth out her black blouse and her purple skirt that reached her knees this time. Like her other skirt, it covered the front and back of her jeans.  
  
Jezabel and Ryou knocked on the door and looked down to see a blonde girl as she open the door.  
  
"Are you Jezabel?" she asked.  
  
Jezabel nodded. "And you must be Rebecca?"  
  
Rebacca nodded. "Yep! And this is Teddie-chan!" She held up a brown stuff bear.  
  
"Uh..." Ryou and Jezabel sweatdrop as the looked at the bear. Rebecca shut the door behind her.  
  
"Where's Yugi?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Oh! He's inside, but he said to just go with you once you show up." the eight year grabbed a hold of Jezabels hand and pulled her. "Come on!! I wanna check out Tokyo Center and get ice cream!"  
  
Jezabel perked. "Ice-cream?" she licked her lips.  
  
Ryou looked at her very wierdly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you a egyptain?" Rebecca asked; as she licked her ice cream and offered her bear some.  
  
Jezabel nodded as she licked her own ice cream; not minding the questions that Rebacca asked.  
  
Ryou on the other hand; was getting quite tired of the eight year old and her questions was really starting to get to him.  
  
He glanced at Jezabel. ~How can she take these questions?? They are driving me up that wall!!~  
  
"Do you like her or something??"  
  
"Huh?"   
  
Ryou blinked and looked down at Rebecca. She stood there staring at him, with a hand on her hip. Jezabel also looked at Rebecca.  
  
"I asked, do you like Jezabel??"  
  
Ryou blushed. "N-no! What gives you that idea??"  
  
"Oh! I don't know! Maybe its because the way you kept looking at her."  
  
Ryou blushed and looked at Jezabel; who was looking at him as she licked her ice-cream. She shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'it was not my idea.'  
  
Ryou sighed. "I like her as a friend if thats what you meant, Rebecca."  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm." Rebecca stood on her tip-toes as she looked in Ryou's brown eyes.  
  
Ryou stared into her tourqouise ones. "Anywas! As I was saying, Jezabel! I'm going to marry Yugi one day."  
  
Ryou almost did a animie fall. ~Such a hyper kid.~ he thought.  
  
"Oh really?" Jezabel took Rebeccas hand.  
  
Rebecca nodded. "You'll see! One day i'll be Rebecca Mutou!" she gave a proud smile.  
  
Jezabal laughed as Ryou had to catch up with them. He picked up Rebecca and seattle her on his shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
DONE!! ^^ *sees the truck load of Pixie Sticks and faints*  
Bakura:QUCIK!! HIDE THE CANDY BEFORE SHE WAKES UP AND USE THEM FOR SOMETHING !!!  
Everyone:*tries to hide the candy*  
WHOOOOOOOOO!!! MINE!!MINE!!MINE!!MINE!!MINE!!MINE!!MINE!!MINE!!MIIIINE!!!! *grabs all the candy* I'm gonna sue them when the lemon comes. ^^  
Everyone:*sweatdrop*  
Virus:I've been curse. I just now it.  
^^ Awwwww!! I luvy you, M.P and Sparky16!! If you guys just ever wanna talk to me if you have aol. Just im me at Sage3000! Its not my im, but my friend, Sage. Just ask for me if you get her or her cousin, Emily!! You too Deja*vu!! ^^! *gets a warm and tingly inside* CANDY!! *eats some*  
Everyone:*sweatdrop* 


	15. Virus Hunger

Virus will be know as Jezabel when she was not her assainself! And her clothes will change also as she is turns into her otherself! ^^ Okay?? Okay! POWER TO THE REVIEWERS!! ^^ Oo! Pixie! *eats some* Hey Virus-chan! They say BRING IT ON!!   
Virus:What? The Lemon? *starts to sweat*  
YEP!! Both Lemons!   
Virus:*screams and runs under the blanket*  
Bakura:*runs after her dragging Ryou*  
*sweatdrop*  
Sora:GO BAKURA!!  
Cloud:*sweatdrop*  
Riku:*laughs*  
Kairi:Very Sugar High!  
AND THE LEMON COMING SOON!! The one between Virus and Bakura! *laughs evily*  
S&K:*scoots away*  
  
  
  
  
MILLENUIM RING  
  
  
Virus Hunger  
  
  
  
  
  
'A school is a place to learn stuff, not to blow it up!'-Sage to Blade; Young Yin  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"SH-A-A-A-A-DI!! I don't want to go!!"   
  
"I'm sorry Jezabel, but you have to."  
  
"Ung-g-g-g-h!!"  
  
Jezabel plopped back on her bed as Shadi closed her door. "I expect you to be ready by seven-thirty."  
  
Jezabel cover her face with her pillow and screamed. Ryou that was in his dungeon dice form; woke up from his sleep and saw Jezabel screaming into the pillow. Bakura that was sleeping next to her in her bed; woke up with a start too.  
  
He grabbed the pillow away from Jezabel's face and tossed it to the other side. "What are you trying to do!?? Kill yourself??"  
  
Jezabel glared at him. "Oh! Like you give a damn!" she got up from her bed and rum through her dresser.  
  
"Damn right I do!" he got off the bed and grabbed Jezabel by the waist and threw her on the bed.  
  
"Bakura!??"  
  
Jezabel shouted, but squeaked as Bakura tackled her to the otherside.  
  
Ryou jumped out of his little nest and grew to his normal size; dressed in a red plaid p.j's. He rubbed his eyes as he heard Bakura and Jezabel laughing.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAH!!!" Ryou yelped as the two tackled him. Soon the three were all laughing.  
  
  
Shadi looked up from the Tokyo newspaper as he heard laughter, he shook his head in amusement and went back to reading the paper.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Domino High**  
  
Jezabel looked at her skirt and her pink jacket with a blue bow in front of her chest. She looked at Ryou; who was wearing a blue top with blue pants. Ryou turned to look at her and smiled.  
  
Jezabel return to smile back and turned around to see Yugi and Jou descend on the steps.  
  
"Jou!! Yugi!!" she called out. Jou and Yugi both look up to see a girl with black sprayed hair. Only her green eyes remind the same.   
  
"Jezabel???" Jou said unsurely.  
  
Jezabel nodded and race towards them. She hugged them both and backed off. "You don't like it, huh?" she pulled a strand of her hair to look at it herself.  
  
"No, no!! It looks great!" Jou said; forcing a grin on his face as Yugi did the same; waving his hand.  
  
Jezabel give them 'uh-huh,' look. "Tell the truth! Don't make me pry it out of you two!"  
  
Jou give a guilty look. "You look great and all, but you look better with it was blonde or something like that."  
  
Jezabel sighed. "Thats what I thought."  
  
"Come one you, three!! We are going to be late! And Jezabel need to be introduce to the class!" Ryou called from the top of the stairs.  
  
Yugi laughed as Jezabel made a face as if she tasted something beyond nasty. (not pixie sticks! ^^)  
  
  
  
"Class! Today we have a new student!" the teacher announced. He gesture a hand towards Jezabel; who was standing next to him with her messenger bag at her side. "Please welcome Jezabel Kawata. Shes had just transfer from where exactly?"  
  
"Uh," Jezabel thought. "Egypt." she smiled right afterwards.  
  
"Ah! Egypt. We have a couple of kids that are from Egypt too." the teacher smiled.  
  
Jezabel smiled back. At the same moment in another class; another introduction was being made also.  
  
  
"Class, please give a warm welcome to Akusa Neko." Akusa stood there dressed in the boys school uniform; a grin on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
**A hour later**  
  
Jezabel rested her chin on the back of her hand as she spun her pencil around. She wasn't listening because she was keep being pulled into a trance. It was a good thing she was new, so the teacher wouldn't bother to call upon her.  
  
\\Bored?\\ Bakura asked; sensing her emotions.  
  
\Yes.\ she drawled out. She gave a heavy sigh. The teacher was giving a lecture about energy and electricty.  
  
She didn't notice that the teacher pulled out a Jacob ladder with a wire curve on the top.  
  
\\Would you like me to take over?\\ he asked.  
  
\Bakura, you know how I get when you take over.\  
  
\\Actually no, because you never let me take over.\\  
  
\O. Well....maybe that why.\  
  
\\Huh?\\  
  
'Ziiiiiiiiiip!'  
  
'Ziiiiiiiiiip!'  
  
Jezabel snapped out of her trance and looked up to see the lights turned off and a glowing coming from the two tubes that had 'lectricty travling up between them and disappearing when it reached the wire.  
  
"As you can see," the teacher voice rang out. "This is a perfect example of energy."  
  
Jezabel sat back in her chair. Something was not right. She could feel the 'lectricty wanting to go to her.   
  
She looked around to see Jou alsleep, Honda looked like he was next to fall alsleep. Seto was looking from Jou to Anzu; who was looking at the electricty. Yugi was listening as well as Ryou. Half the class was either bored to death or actaully paying attention. None of them looked like they're feeling wierd as she was.  
  
Jezabel looked up to see the electricty grew more and move faster.   
  
She slammed her hand on her pencil as it started to spin around crazy. What was going on?? She felt so wierd and hungery!  
  
Something about the 'lectricty was making her feel wierd. As if she wanted it; hunger for it.  
  
No, she didn't hunger for it, her virus did. The virus wanted to to the 'lectricty. She guessed that she used so much of her virus power that it need to replinish itself with 'lectricty.  
  
~Is that the energy that it eats?? I didn't know that it could eat!~ Jezabel thought. She could feel her insides turned making her wanting to throw up.  
  
The kid next to her looked at her strangly. "hey? are you okay?" he whispered.  
  
Jezabel was able to give a nod, but it also attracted the electricty.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
  
The kids screamed as the 'lectricty zap through the air and right at Jezabel; hitting her square in the chest. The kids panicked and jumped up from thier chairs and running towards the door. Anzu eyes widen and covered her mouth.  
  
She and the other kids that were still in the class; screamed as another 'lectricty zapped from the Jacobs ladder and hit her in the chest too. Jezabel threw back her head and spread her arms as she was lifted off her chair.  
  
Ryou stood up from his chair; watching her with wide eyes.  
  
\\Yugi! Whats happening to Jezabel!??\\  
  
\I-I don't know, Yami!! But we better do something or shes gonna die!\  
  
"The chair, Honda!!" Ryou cried out; as if he sensed Yugi's thought.  
  
Honda looked at the chair and looked back at Ryou, but Jou had got the idea. He grabbed the chair and struck it at the equipment.  
  
The two 'lectricty disappeared and Jezabel drop to the ground; unconcious. The Millenuim Ring glowed and Bakura did as well as Yami.  
  
They both leaned to Jezabel. Bakura put his hand on her shoulders and give a shudder as something zipped into his fingers and spread throughout his body.  
  
"Bakura..." Ryou said; his eyes wide.  
  
Anzu, Jou, Honda, Yugi, and Ryou all watch Bakura's hair stand up and static jumping around his wool sweature.  
  
Bakura lifted his hand off Jezabel's shoulder and his hair went down as the static disappeared. He put his hand back and everything started all over again.  
  
"Bakura," Yami started. "We have to get her out of here and fast."  
  
Bakura nodded and scooped his Light up. He could feel a surge of electricty course through him.  
  
Jou and Honda ran out to distract the people outside as Bakura and the others made thier escape with Jezabel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooooooo!! Hungery virus!! Mmmmmm!! *eats some of the pixie sticks* Must save some for the lemons tho! Huh! Bakura-chan??  
Bakura:*tied up* LET ME GO! YOU CRAZY PERSON!!  
^^ Aw!! The first time someone called me crazy! I feel love.  
Bakura:*sweatdrop*  
Cloud:Ooooooooo!!! Sugar!! *eats some of the pixie sticks* G-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-d!! *eats some more*  
Oo?? O!  
Kairi:Someone is gonna be sugar high, BESIDES FM!! ^^  
Sora:I'll say! Look at him go!  
Virus:BAD DOG!! *tackles Cloud*  
Ryou:*sweatdrop*  
HUGGIE MOOD!! *tackles Sora, Kairi, and Ryou*  
R&S&K:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
Bakura:HEY!! SOMEONE GET ME DOWN!!  
Chaos:Mew?? *licks Bakura* MEW! ^^  
Bakura:*cover in the black mew's slyavai* Ick....  
REVIEW!! ^^ 


	16. Just a kiss Ryou, just one kiss

I just relaize that i'm missing my other fav reviwer!! Lady Light!! Where is my Lady Light!?? I'm gonna be left in the dark...*looks around* OOOOOOO!! KAWAII!!!! I LUV THAT PIC OF BABY YUGI!!! I've a website of where you can see Yami Yugi making Yugi breakfast!! Its soooooo KAWAII!!! ^^  
Cloud:*sweatdrop*  
Go to http://www.angelfire.com/realm2/yamiai/g/yy/yy1.html  
  
WHEEEEEEEE! A REMOTE!! *press hte purple botton and pixiesticks show up out of nowwhere* WHEEEEEEEE!! ARIGATOU M.P FREE PIXIE STICKS!! ^^  
  
  
MILLENUIM RING   
  
Just a Kiss, Ryou. Just one kiss  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'He loved her, she loved him, and he loved the other guy that like the girl that likes him. Aren't love triangles great??'---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou put a damp cloth on Jezabels hair; streaks of white were breaking through the black hair, demanding to get out.  
  
She hadn't woken from her electric attack at school. Yugi and Yami had came with them, but return to school before they could get in trouble. They left Bakura, Ryou to Jezabel's aid.  
  
Bakura was sitting on the table and been trying to reach to her mind, but he only saw blackness and static zipping by.  
  
\\Jezabel?Virus?\\  
  
'Z-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-P!!'  
  
"YEOW!!" Bakura fell off the table and onto the floor as his mind was again; atack by the static.  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou quicklyleft Jezabel's side and went to go see if Bakura was alright. "Bakura? Bakura! Are you alright??" he peered close to Bakura's face.  
  
Bakura laughed and look up to see Ryou. ~Whatta stupid question.~ "Of course i'm alright. I just got zapped by Jezabel again."  
  
Ryou was confused. "But..."  
  
"Her mind."  
  
"Oh." Ryou backed up alittle, but Bakura grabbed his arm and swing him into a tight embrace.  
  
Ryou yelped as he found Bakura's face close to his. "bakura." he whispered. "jezabel! don't you love jezabel?"  
  
Bakura clutch Ryouu tighter to him. "of course! but i love you too. just as much i love her."  
  
"but you can't kiss me, if you love her!" Ryou pointed out. "you can't have two lovers."  
  
"feh! who said i can't?'  
  
Ryou was about to replied, but his mouth was quiclky crush by Bakura's mouth. He squeaked and try to pull away, but he found himself responding back to the kiss.  
  
He groan as Bakura grabbed him and lay ontop of him as he pushed Ryou to the ground.  
  
~who said that people can't have two lover?~ Ryou thought. ~As long as they get along with each other, its perfectly safe, no? But will Jezabel approve me as Bakura's other lover?~  
  
Bakura saw colors appeared in his mind. they were mostly blue and blue was the waking color for Jezabel's mind. Soon yellow will appear for her curiousty, but instead of yellow it was pink.  
  
  
A eye slowly open halfway then snapped open. The pupil grew from small to large. The green ring around the black pupil; glowed.  
  
Jezabel blinked a couple of times and stretched. In her mid-yawn, she felt a wave of passion wash all over her. She looked around and turned on her stomach.  
  
~Bakura? Ryou?~ Jezabel thought.  
  
Seh crawled up on her knees and sat up. Jezabel looked over the couch to see two kids on the floor tangled up around each other.  
  
A smile appeared on her face. She didn't fel mad, but rather pleased. Jezabel sat ontop of the couch and watch the two kiss. Eventually she was going to have to break them up and that seemed impossible of the scene she was seeing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HEE!!! ^^ I like that..  
Virus:.....  
GUES WHAT!! Guess that chapter is gonna be next!??  
Everyone:We don't know.  
THEN! I guess you are going to have to find out!! ^^  
Everyone:*groans*  
  
WARNING: FOR THOSE THAT DON'T LIKE THE VIRUS/BAKURA/RYOU PAIRING! PLEASE DON'T TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!! YOU MAY NOT LIKE WHAT YOU READ!! BUT FOR THOSE THAT DO! THEN PLEASE STAY TUNED! ^^  
  
Sora:Oo?? Were did that come from?  
Rental.  
R&C&B&V:oO!???  
Ryou:^^!! REVIEW!! 


	17. Virus Love

OH!! Did I make you all wait to long for this lemon and the chapter itself??? Well.....GUESS WHAT!! Its always gonna be like this! I'm gonna make you wait a long time when I do lemons or limes... I like to make them delicious and make people wait too! ^^   
  
Cloud:Oh brother.  
Sora:You have a brother??  
Riku:*shakes his head* Thats now what he meant, Sora.  
Kairi:SUGAR HIGH!! *presses the remote and looks at the Author wand* Oooo!!  
HEY!!! MINE!! *grabs the two things back* NO TOUCHY!! Xp!  
Kairi:Xp  
  
OH!! I'm going to be doing another fic! Its a Yugi/Yami pairing!! its called 'City of Angels,' after my favorite movie!! ^^ *gets all giddy* Oooh! I'm so excited! ^^ So watch out for that too! Unless you like Yugi/Yami pairings! ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
MILLENUIM RING  
  
  
Virus Love  
  
  
  
  
  
'The way humans hunger for love, is the way she lust for blood.'-Ancient of Tokyo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bakura!" Jezabel ran out of her room; the bed sheet covering her body. "You get back here! Damn Robber!!"  
  
"Nua! Nua!" Bakura sat on the couch; swinging his Lights clothes that he stole. "You come over here and get me!" he tuanted.  
  
He plopped on the couch and turned the t.v. on. Ryou was still alsleep even though all the racket they had caused early this morning. He gave the new meaning to 'Heavy Sleeper.'  
"I think you look good in what you are wearing. Panites and bra."  
  
Jezabel went red. "HENTAI!! How did you know what I wear!??" she had let go of her sheet; which drop to the ground.  
  
Bakura raised a brow as he glanced over to see Jezabel almost nude body before she snatch the sheet to cover herself.  
  
He moan and leaned over to hold his need as he felt himslef getting worked up from just seeing a glance of his naked Light. He heard the door open and slammed, making him grimace.  
  
The Bakura heard heaving breathing. He turned to see Jezabel in his clothes.  
  
"Hey! Outta of my clothes!"  
  
"Give me mine back, first!"  
  
Bakura grinned. "Then come and get them." he provoked, but he was about to regret it.  
  
Jezabel smirked and ran down the hallway. Bakura jumped off the couch just as Jezabel landed.  
  
He backed up as she turned towards him. Jezabel leapt and tackled Bakura to the ground.  
  
"Gerofa me!!"  
  
"Gimme!!"  
  
The two rolled around. Jezabel clenched the Spirit's shirt as she tried to grab her clothes back. Bakura tried to keep Jezabel's clothes out of reach and tried to ignore how her breast were too close to his face, and how she laid ontop of him.  
  
"Give it!!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
Jezabel rolled ontop of him once more. She was sitting right on Bakura's hard bulge as her knees were on his side. She was still clenching his shirt.  
  
"Bakura-" was all she could say when Bakura quickly shove her off him and against the wall as the tower of Cd's came tumbling down as the two had hit it recently.  
  
Jezabel clutched onto Bakura; who was looking back at the mess of Cd's that spread all over on the floor.  
  
He looked back at Jezabel, who was trying to calm down. She look up at Bakura and locked onto his brown eyes. Bakura found himself leaning down to her; holding on tight to her arms.  
  
Jezabel squeaked as Bakura's tongue snake into her mouth and attack her tongue. She held Bakura close to her as her free hand played with his silvery hair. Jezabel gave a soft moan in his mouth as Bakura's hand travel underneath her shirt.  
  
She could Bakura's other hand slid down her oughter thigh and move inwards.  
  
*RNNNG!!*  
  
*RNNNG!!*  
  
Bakura broke away from Jezabel sweet soft lips and glared at the phone. He released Jezabel; who went to go answer the phone as she tried to cool down her heated body.  
  
"Hello!??" Jezabel voice was high as she answered the phone.  
  
"Uh...Jezabel?" Jou's voice was from the other line. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, yes." Jezabel glance in the corner of her eyes to see Bakura grumbling about having to go to the bathroom for some private matters.  
  
"Anyways," Jou voice caught her attention once more. "Kiaba did some research on that guy, Void. He's a assain, but he ain't human."  
  
"What do you mean? Is he like me??" Jezabel asked; twirling the cord around her fingers."  
  
"Uh..i'll tell you when I come over."  
  
"O, okay then. See ya soon."  
  
"Sayonara!"  
  
"Ja ne!" Jezabel hung up the phone and leaned her back against the counter. Her hand on her forehread. She was still warm and tingly all over.  
  
Jezbel looked around the living room, then looked down to see she was still in Bakura's clothes.  
  
"BAKURA!! MY CLOTHES!! WHERE ARE THEY, YOU DAMN SPIRIT OF MINE!???"  
  
Jezabel stormed down the hallway and pounded on the door. "Bakura! Where the hell are my clothes!??" She wanted to kick the door down and kill the boy inside. If he was still considered a boy.  
  
"Wait woman!!" Bakura shouted. Sounds of clothes being shuffled and falling to the ground was heard.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in there!?" Jezabel shouted; she kicked the door impatiently.  
  
"I'M TAKING A PEE, WOMAN!!"  
  
Jezabel went red. ~Of course he was taking a pee. What else would he go in there for?? Play with himself??~ she thought.  
  
Jezabel took a step back as the door open to reveale a aggravated Bakura.  
  
The two looked at each other and something pleaseing shot through thier bodies.  
  
"Uh, Ba-" Jezabel was about to ask for her clothes, but a sudden rush of air and her back meeting the wall behind her, stole her words.  
  
"Wha..." was all she could say as she realized Bakura had pushed her up against the wall and his arms around her. "Baku-"  
  
"I want you."  
  
Jezabel didn't have time to run that over her head again as Bakura lips closed over hers hungerily and rough. His hands slither its way up her large shirt and exlpore her mouth; savoring her sweet taste.  
  
Bakura ran his tongue along her teeth gently; enjoying how Jezabel body melted with his. He felt himself get aroused when her hands slowly travelled up his body and go around his neck, while she began to respond to the kiss.  
  
Bakura slid his other hand underneath her shirt, joining the hand which was working on her bra clasp.  
  
Jezabel slowly slid her body down the wall; taking Bakura down with her to have him lie down on top of herself. She moan in his mouth when she felt his arousal push against the inside of her thigh; exicting her womanhood.  
  
Jezabel hardly felt her bra unclasping and Bakura pulling it out of her shirt; tossing it into the bathroom with his free hand. The other squeezed her left breast, earning a moan from the girl.  
  
Bakura broke the kiss with Jezabel whimpering from the loss, but he began to trail his tongue along her jawline and up to her earlope; nuzzling it. Jezabel moan and slid her legs to trap his waist; her hands trying to unbotton his shirt, blindly.  
  
"ba...ku...ra..." she panted; her heart beating insanly. She felt the boy's mouth and tongue kiss her neck. She worked blindly at his bottons, while she moan when he gently nibble on her collar bone and pulling her shirt up slowly.  
  
"sshh..." Bakura silenced as he pulled her shirt over her head and kissed her lightly on the lips again. He tossed the shirt aside as his hands began to trail lightly over Jezabel's naked arms; leaving goosebumps behind.  
  
Jezabel had unbotton the last botton on Bakura's shirt and opened it wide; travling her hand across the smooth, soft, satin skin of his chest and moaning when his fingers tweak her nipples.  
  
The boy broke the kiss once more and slid his tongue hotly down the front of her neck; nibbling her collar bone and slide his tongue down more and stopping when his mouth reached her breast. He didn't stop for long as he close his mouth over her nipple; kissing and biting it softly.  
  
Jezabel arched her back and cried out in bliss when she felt the pleasure he was giving her with his mouth on one nipple and his hand working on the other. She clutched to Bakura's shoulders and let out a shaky moan.  
  
Bakura took his mouth away from Jezabel's breast and looked up at her; his eyes glazed over with dark passion.  
  
"You don't know how hard it is not to take you whenever I see you." he growled low in his throat; his hand slowly pulling down her pants. "I just want to take you now...but I want you to feel the pleasure too. Pleasure I get when I watch you naked in the shower."  
  
Jezabel couldn't shout or mutter a thing, for watching her when she had threaten him for doing that. She panted heavly, gazing down to see Bakura reveal her bit by bit for his eyes. Her own eyes were glazed over and her thoughts jumbled up. She could only concnetrate on what Bakura was doing to make her body react so painfully and ecstically.  
  
She watch as Bakura pulled down her pants almost with agonizing speed. He could be such a jerk sometimes; making her her feel this intense pleasure so slowly. Jezabel almost let a oua animalistic growl.  
  
Bakura chuckled deeply and hooked his finger in her panties; pulling it down and hearing Jezabel pant harder. He was about to reveal her womanhood for his eyes....  
  
"Hey!! Bakura!! Jezabel!??" a voice called ouf from the living room and sent the two people on the floor to jump with a start.  
  
Jezabel turned on her stomache and look up. "jou.." she whispered; forgetting that he was supposed to come over.  
  
The girl could almost see Bakura eye flash red as he growled and picked her up. He pushed Jezabel into her room and closed the door pretty loudly without sayind anything.  
  
Jezabel could hear him stomp to the living room, half naked and very pissed off.   
  
"Hey Bakura!" Jou greeted cheerfully. "Dude...why are you half na--"  
  
Jezabel grimace as she heard objects breaking, Jou whimpering and a loud growl from Bakura.  
  
She went pulled off her panties and tossed them aside as she grab a pillow to cover her naked chest. She was still breathing heavly. They were so close, but so far too.  
  
Jezabel looked at the Millenuim Ring. She didn't no whether to call him or not. She went into the bathroom and turned on the water.  
  
  
  
Bakura leaned against the door; making sure it was lock this time so there won't be any more interuption.  
  
He could feel himself hard as he was so close of taking Jezabel. He felt his fingers itching for Jezabel.   
  
Bakura look up as he heard the water running; which meant Jezabel was taking a shower. He moved away from the door; his shirt dropping to the ground as he began to unbuckle his pants.  
  
  
  
Jezabel closed her eyes as the water pour on her face; unaware of the shadow coming close to her. She didn't hear the door slid open, but she did feel the someone close on her.  
  
Jezabel spun around to find Bakura right there. She backed against the wall as Bakura close over her; pressing his naked body against hers. Jezabel moan and press her body against the length of his.  
  
Bakura let out a groan and held her tightly as he slammed into her. Jezabel let out a cry and clutch onto his shoulders as her legs warped around Bakura's waist; feeling him beginning to thrust himself into her.  
  
  
  
  
"WHA!?"  
  
Ryou looked up sleepy, his hair a mess and tossed all over from the rolling around his small nest.  
  
He looked around half alsleep and growled as he heard noises nearby.  
  
"stoopid people. don't they know some people are trying to sleep!??"  
  
He stuff his head under the pillow and tried to go back to sleep, despite the noises being made in the bathroom close to his room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HEE!!! I had to add that in there, to see what Ryou was doing! ^^  
Cloud:*eyes wide* WHOOOOOOOO!!!! *starts to whistle and all the crap*  
Sora:*covering his eyes* Was that meant for my eyes to read??  
Kairi:*eating pixie stick* I'm gonna be sugar high soon, ^^  
Oh yeah!! I know my grammer stinks! I try to work on it really hard, but when I do that. My head begins to boil. ^^ Don't worry! I don't take it as a flame or get mad. My English teacher alwaye tell me the same commet. 'Your a good writer, but you need to work on your grammer and blah, blah, blah!' ^^  
I hope you enjoyed that!! Cause that better keep you full until I do the three-way one!  
Sora:WHAT!?? Another one!??  
Yeah! A Bakura/Virus/Ryou one! This should be fun. ^^  
Riku:*raise a eyebrow* I think those pixie stick finally got to her head.  
Sora:QUICK!! GIVE HER SOME SUGARLESS CANDY!! MAYBE SHE'LL CALM DOWN!!  
SUGARLESS!! *horriefed* THE HORROR!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO!?? AAA!! SUGARLESS!?? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! THE NIGHTMARE!!  
Kairi:Now you done it, Sora.  
Riku:*grabs Fm and shoves some pixie sticks in her mouth* Here!  
Mmmmm...SUGAR!! *eats some more*  
Everyone:*sweatdrop* 


	18. Soul Release

MILLENUIM RING  
  
Soul Release  
  
  
  
  
  
'She was two of one...or one of two..which everway it was. She still had the soul of a reincarnation sorcress and a body of a princess.'---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura had woken up the next morning to find the other half of the bed, empty and half made. He groan and push his face in the other pillow.  
  
~Shes probably at school.~ he thought with tiredly. ~Why did she go?? I wanted to have more fun with her...~ he grinned of how he made Jezabel scream a couple of times as he slammed himself into her hard.  
  
How her body began to sweat under the pleasure and how she panted so heavly; kept him going on. He raised his head to see it almost ten in the morning. Which meant Ryou probably took Jezabel to school; even after that lightning incedent and how tired she probably was from last night.  
  
He sighed flip the covers over and got up to get dress. If he or any Yami's stay away from their Light long enough; they start to experience headaches.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Kaiba House**  
  
Virus kept her balance as best as she could. She didn't no what she did to the machine, but it was probably the wrong training because the weapons in there were trying to kill her.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" She barely dodge the a laser beam. She jumped of the edge and flipped her body over as her hands stuck out ot balance herself when she landed.  
  
"UH!! OH NO!!!!" Virus found chains warp around her neck, wrists and ankles. "Ow, ow, ow...." She winced as blood began to drip from her wrist. ~I think I program to the computer to kill me.~ she thought.  
  
Her green eyes widen as she saw one of the laser gun aim right at her. Virus backed up against the wall and watch the nuzzle glow red.  
  
"KY-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Virus was flung over the laser gun as it fired at her. The gun itself blew up, cause she flung her blood at it; making it explode.  
  
"UNGH!!" She landed hard on her back and look up to see debris of rocks; falling towards her. Her eyes widen as she shield herself as the stuff came upon her.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Domino High**  
  
"Seto Kaiba, please report to the office. Your brother Mokuba is here." the lady annouced on the intercom.  
  
Everyone turned to Kaiba who was confused as the rest of them. Ryou had jumped in his seat as he heard Kaiba being paged. ~I hope Jezabel is okay.~ he thought; watching the Kaiba exit.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Tokyo Streets**  
  
Virus wondered in the streets; looking around as she was lost. Her coat floated behind her as her white clothes, face and her white hair were stained with dirt.   
  
She looked and turned around; very confused.   
  
~Where am I??~ she thought. She walked past a store then walked back. Virus looked into the window to see a faint reflection of herself. Her green eyes widen.  
  
~What the!??~ Virus held up the Millenuim Ring and stared at it. ~This-this is one of the Millenuim items that I helped Yugioh sealed Souls away in. I think this one contains the Tomb Robber??~ she turned it over. ~How did she ended up with it???~  
  
"Excuse me miss."  
  
Virus looked up to see a man peering at her. He gave a friendly smile. "Are you lost??"  
  
Virus nodded her head. "Yes, can you please tell me where...." she looked around and closed her eyes. ~This girl...her mind must now where I can find out where I am and what has happened.~  
  
"Can....you...tell me...where the Egyptain Musemuem is??" she asked.  
  
The man seemed to think for a while before nodding. "Yeah.." he told where the white hair to go.  
  
Virus nodded. ~Good!!~ she took off down the street. ~And maybe I can find out what had happen. How this girl posses the Millenuim item and still able to release me...~ she ran down the street and past the people.  
  
  
  
  
**Kaiba House**  
  
"Damn..." Kaiba, Mokuba, Ryou with Bakura, Yugi and Yami; all looked around at the mess that was left from the training.  
  
Bakura was worried when he couldn't find where Virus is. It was like her mind was knocked out; unreachable.  
  
"Utado said that Virus had left, but she looked very strange." Mokuba said.  
  
"What do you mean by strange?" Yami asked; looking at the destroyed walls and equipment.  
  
"Like..." Mokuba seemed to chose his words carefully. "Like she didn't know where she was or what happen."  
  
"Anmesia??" Ryou suggested.  
  
Mokuba shook his head. "No,cause when Utado called her by 'Jezabel,' she didn't answered. And when he called her by 'Virus,' she turned around and said her name was Nakht."  
  
Bakura and Yami looked at each other. The name sort of ringed a bell for both of them.  
  
"Kaiba-sama." the kids turned to see the butler ontop of the stairs. "Isis Isthar is on the phone."  
  
  
  
  
  
**Egyptain Museum**  
  
Nakht looked at the stones. She saw a picture of Yugioh, Kaiba, herself and the other four priest.  
  
She looked at the another tablet next to it. Yugioh sitting on the throne with the Dark Magicain above him.  
  
"yugioh..." Nakht breathed. She close her eyes; her hand was strecthing towards the tablet.  
  
"Excuse me miss." a voice inturrpted.  
  
Nakht snapped open her eyes and turned to look at the guard. The guard was looking at her; nervously.  
  
When she removed her hand away from the tablet; it stop glowing as the Millenuim Ring around her neck did too.  
  
He took a big gulp. "No, uh, making the stone tablet thingy glow blue."  
  
Nakht smiled and nodded. "Sure." The Millenuim Ring glowed. The man flinched and shield his eyes.  
  
"erase his mind." Nakht whispered.   
  
  
  
  
"Uh!!" Isis eyes widen as she felt a surge of power.   
  
She had contacted Kaiba earlier that the vision she got from the Tauk; showed Virus coming here, but dressed in a Ancient Egyptain preistess gown. With the Anubis Eye glowing on her forehead.  
  
\\The little one.\\ Yami Isis said.  
  
Isis nodded and ran. She turned to corner and almost ran into the white hair girl.  
  
"Virus!!" Isis cried out.  
  
Nakht stared at Isis. "My name is not Virus, miss. My name is Nakht. You must have mistaken me for someone else."  
  
"Nakht?" Isis sounded out the name.  
  
"Yes, now excuse me. I have to go somewhere." Nakht was about to move, but Isis kept her from going.  
  
"I didn't mistaken you for no one else." Isis said. "What have you done to Virus?"  
  
Nakht looked at her. "You-you posses one of the Millenuim items. I can feel the energy course through your body."  
  
Isis nodded. Nakht sighed. "If you posses on of the Millenuim items, then I guess its alright for me to tell you." she took in a deep breath.  
  
"My name is Nakht. I am one of the six priest." she gesture her head towards the tablets. "You should know about them."  
  
Isis nodded; alittle stun. "But how....what happen?"  
  
Nakht looked at herself. "I've been in Virus body from the first day she was created. I changed her entirely. I gave her a soul....my soul."  
  
Isis loked at Nakht. "What happen to Virus? How are you able to look like her??"  
  
"Knocked out." Nakht replied. "I guess the machine she was praticing on; knocked her out and release me. You can kind of consider me her Yami."  
  
Isis was confused. "But, Bakura? He's the Yami of the Millenuim Ring."  
  
"Ah! The Tomb Robber." Nakht sat on a stone bench. "He was destined to be someone else's Yami; not hers." she closed the green eyes. "That is why Virus did not go into madness when she put on the Millenuim Ring. Cause she was not really human and she had the same powers that the Yami's had; running through her."  
  
She looked at Isis. "I was supposed to Virus Yami."  
  
"But you said your soul.."  
  
"Yes, my soul is planted in her, because there were only seven items. Not eight."  
  
"And you did not have a item to seal your soul in." Isis guessed.  
  
Nakht nodded and smile. "You are very clever and catch on easily." she nodded again. "Yes, some of us priest were either reborn or our soul was sealed in our reincarnated body."  
  
"But Virus was supposed to be my brother's reincarnation. Or something like him." Isis sat down next to the Ancient Preistess.  
  
"Yes, but your brother's Yami was sealed into a Millenuim item, no?" Isis nodded. "And Virus looked more like me then your brother. So, she was more my reincarnation. Thats why my soul was sealed in her."  
  
"Ah!" Isis understood. "But if you are Virus's true Yami and Bakura's is her Yami for the time being. Whats gonna happen to you or Bakura?"  
  
Yami Isis appeared. Nakht and Isis turned to look at the Ancient Egyptain Sorcress. "Chaos." she said. "Now that Nakht is awaken. She will be able to take over Virus body when needed. And able to project herself like that other Yami's. And once she can do that; there won't be a problem."  
  
Nakht sighed. "But until then. I have to share the same Soul Room with Yami Bakura."  
  
"Ah!" Isis nodded. "Is that what you meant by chaos? Having too deal with two Yami's?"  
  
"No," Yami Isis and Nakht said together. "Two Yami's in one Soul Room is chaos. You should ask Yugi. He had his Yami and Yami Bakura in the same Soul Room."  
  
Nakht nodded. "And from what i've been learning in Virus mind. Bakura seems quite protective of Ryou and her."  
  
"Of course." both Isis said; looking at each other.  
  
"Just yesterday..." Nakht made a face as if something disturbing was just shown. "Eh...I think i'll keep that to myself." she looked up and gave a nervous laugh.  
  
Isis and her Yami, both looked at each other. Wondering what Nakht found out.  
  
  
Just outside the museum. Malik stood there with his Millenuim Rod glowing. The golden beam was pointing right at the doors, knowing another Millenuim item is there.  
  
He grinned as the Anubis Eye appeared on his forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'M SORRY!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TAKE LONG!! *bows* Very, very SORRY!!  
Sora:*holds his ear* Ow...  
^^ School work is catching up quickly with me! For making you wait so long...HERE!! *gives everyone a Yami and Bakura plushies* Those are persents from me!! FOR BEING SO RUDE AND MAKING YOU ALL WAIT!! *begins to cry*  
Kairi and Virus:There,there....* pats FM back* Don't cry. I'm sure they won't be mad at you.  
Bakura:*looks at the plushies being given out* I think either, M.P, Sparky, or Deja*vu is gonna cast a voodoo spell on it and do stuff to it...  
Riku:Whatta about Hannah or Lady Light?   
Bakura:Hannah seems nice and Lady Light can't do anything mean; because she her name has the word 'Light,' in it.  
Cloud:Whatta about the other reviewers??  
Bakrua:Crude...i'm gonna be torture here.  
*hands out pixie sticks* And candy too!! JUST DON'T BE MAD AT ME!! I'M TRYING REAL HARD!! *crys*  
Kairi:*sweatdrop* Shall I get a umbrella?  
Virus:Screw the umbrella!! GET A BOAT!! AND QUICK!!  
Everyone:*sweatdrop as the room begins to fill up* 


	19. Egyptain Power

Nobody wants a Yami or Bakura plushies?? *wavies the dolls* No?? And I hope the last chapter wasn't tooo confusing!! *POP!* Whaaaaahh!! I'm a chibi!!  
Sora:Whoops. That wasn't supposed to happen.  
You turn me into a chibi!!  
Sora:Eh, but you look like a very cute chibi! ^^()  
BUT YOU TURNED ME INTO A CHIBI!! YOU DON'T GO TURNING PEOPLE INTO CHIBIS!!!  
Bakura:*comes in* Hey, whats with the chibi?  
Everyone:*sweatdrop*  
*mad* THATS IT!! WAY TO COMMERCIAL!!  
Kairi:Commercial?  
YES! *heads gets big*  
Kairi:*shrinks* eep!  
Riku:Thats one made, scary chibi...  
HERES THE COMMERCIAL!!! *glares daggers at Sora*  
  
  
  
  
MILLENUIM RING  
  
  
Egyptain Power  
  
  
  
  
  
'It was on. Both powers evenly match, but the Elments they were; were not.'-Moon Fire  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Malik stood there; facing Isis and Nakht.  
  
Isis was in front of Nakht; protecting the girl. "Nakht, you have to wake up Virus."  
  
"How??" Nakht asked. "She's been knocked out pretty good."  
  
Isis bit her lower lip as she saw her brother's hair change.  
  
\\Yami Malik.\\  
  
\Crap! I don't think Nakht can tap into the virus. Only Virus can.\  
  
\\Lightning.\\  
  
\What?\ Isis was confused. \What about lightning?\  
  
\\Shadi said that Virus attarcted electricty. We can probably wake up Virus with electricty!\\  
  
\Swell Yami, but where are we gonna get 'lectricty?\  
  
\\I think I saw the Electric Lizard in her deck.\\  
  
Malik stepped fowards his Millenuim Rod out. Nakht took a step back to keep thier distance between each other.  
  
  
  
Kaiba, Ryou, Yugi, and Yami were all following Bakura; his Millenuim Ring showing the way.  
  
~Just be okay when I get there, Virus!~ Bakura thought.  
  
  
Isis was shuffling through Virus deck. ~I know she has one! I've seen it...Ah-Ha!!~  
  
Isis pulled out a card and threw it at Nakht. "NAKHT!! CATCH!!"  
  
Nakht turned and caught the card. "Electric Lizard?" she asked.  
  
The card glowed as its name was said.  
  
'Z-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-P!!'  
  
"KY-A-A-A-A-A-A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"  
  
Nakht screamed as the card gave her a 'lectric shock.  
  
"Huh?" Yami Malik watch the lightning swirl around her body.  
  
  
  
"Ghaaaaahh!!" Bakura stopped and clutch his head. He could feel lightning zap Viurs mind.  
  
"Whats wrong, Bakura?" Ryou asked; putting his hand on his Yami's shoulder.  
  
Bakura grabbed Ryou hand. "grab...the others..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"DO IT!!"  
  
"Okay!" Ryou other snatch out to grab Yugi. Yugi grabbed his Yami's hand; who grabbed Kaiba's hand.  
  
The five all glowed and swirled in a dark mist cloud.  
  
They transported to see a purple plumb monster trying not to shock Nakht, but it's powers were just drawn to the girl.  
  
Bakura could fell Virus mind opening and waking up. ~The 'lectric surge must have woken her.~ Bajura thought.  
  
"Argh!!" Nakht's mind fell unconcious as Virus mind snapped fully awake.  
  
"ENOUGH!!" Virus shouted. The monster disappeared and flew to her hand. Virus caught it and stood there with radiant power.  
  
Yami Malik eyes widen as he saw the Anubis Eye flash on her forehead. ~What the hell is going on here!?~  
  
Virus green eyes open slightly then shot open. She glraed at Yami Malik.  
  
"Trying to kill me again, eh??"  
  
"..." Bakura looked at Virus. ~Something about her. She seems more powerful.~ he thought. ~I couldn't reach out to her earlier then suddenly a burst of emotions explodes in my head as if she been alsleep this whole time.~  
  
Yami Malik snorted. "I wish that was me trying to kill you."  
  
Virus glared. "Why do you hate me so much!?" she shouted. Malik took a step back; startled. "What have I ever done to you!? Is it because I look almost like you? Because I brought Bakura back!??"  
  
She held up the Millenuim Ring; tears spilling down her damp cheeks.  
  
"..." Yami Malik was silent as the rest. He watch her cry silently.  
  
"Huh???" Bakura perked up. He heard someone; a female voice. And she was talking to Virus; the same way he does.  
  
"Bakura?" Ryou looked at his Yami.  
  
"Someone....someone is talking to Virus."  
  
"What??" the four boys looked at the Tomb Robber.  
  
Yami Malik laughed. "You think I feel sorry for you?" he asked. "I only want you dead because that'll get rid of Bakura for good. And maybe Ryou, while i'm at it."  
  
Ryou moved behind Bakrua. Yami glowered at the darker egyptain spirit.  
  
"Please Malik!" Isis pleaded. "You have to stop this! You can't just go around killing people!"  
  
"Why not??" Yami Malik snarled. Isis shook her head; squeezing her blue eyes shut.  
  
"Because..." Virus looked at Yami Mlik. The Anubis Eye appeared on her forehead again.  
  
Both Millenuim Ring's glowed and the Millenuim Rod. Yami Malik looked at her.  
  
Virus squeezed her green eyes tight and shook her head; trying not to cry again. She open them and looked at her almost twin. "Thats my job to go and kill people." she looked down at her Millenuim Ring. "Its what I was created for. And if I have to Malik, I'll destroy you too."  
  
"What are you gonna do??" Yami Malik asked; sneering. Not believing that Virus can't hurt him.  
  
Virus glared. "THIS!!" The Eye on the both Millenuim items; glowed. A blue beam shot out from the Ring and right at the Millenuimi Rod.  
  
"GH-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
"KY-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
Malik fell backwards as Virus was flung a couple of feet backwards.  
  
The sudden outburst attack had caught both kids off guard.  
  
"OOF!!"  
  
"UNGH!!"  
  
"Virus!" Bakura ran to the girl to see if she's was okay. Isis ran to her brother to check the samething.  
  
Bakura slowed down his pace; his brown eyes growing wide. There on the ground were two white hair look alike.  
  
One was sitting up and looked very shaky; her eyes wide. The other looked the same; dressed in the same clothing. She was pushing her upper body off from the ground; her eyes wide also, but they seemed unique looking. They were hazel, but with a firey orange flamning around the pupil.  
  
But other then that, looked like identical twins. Everyone looked at the twins; very confused.  
  
"So," Yugi broke the silence. "Which one is our Virus??"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kairi:That was one long commercial.  
*trying to choke Sora*  
Virus:*sweatdrop*  
Riku:*picks up chibi FM* Now, now. Chibis should know they can't go around choking people.  
BUT HE TURNED ME INTO A CHIBI!! *whines*  
Riku:Even if they turned you into a chibi.  
Argh!! *bites Riku*  
Riku:AAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *runs around*  
Everyone:*sweatdrop*  
Ryou:Oh goody!! A playmate! ^^ REVIEW!!  
Nakht:Ummm, is she always like this?  
Bakura:*looks at Nakht* WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?? Go away...  
Nakht:*smiles and pinches Bakura cheeks* Awwwww!! You know you love me!!  
Bakura:...its the other one that has green eyes.  
Virus:*goes red* Uh...  
Nakht:Awww!! Thats even more kawaii!! ^^ A Spirit and a Mortal! Sleeping together!!  
Ryou:*laughs as Virus gets even more redder and Bakura starts to choke*  
Cloud:*gets into FM's stash of pixie sticks* Yumm!! POWDER CANDY!! ^^ 


	20. Twins Plus Two Yami's equal Chaos

Oh! I guess you guys did want the plushies!! *smiles* Here are Yugi, Ryou plushies! ^^  
Bakura:*walks in* I felt like I saw slammed into the wall.....  
Virus:*looks at a Bakura plushie that was cast a voodoo spell on it* Uh..*holds it up in the air*  
Bakura:AACK!! *gets hung up in the air*  
Everyone:Wha the...*looks up at Bakura*  
Viurs:*swings her plushie around*  
Bakura:WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! *twirls around*  
Nakht:*smile*  
Virus:Why do I want this plushie?? When I just can have a warm, big Bakura...*covers her mouth* I DID NOT SAY THAT!!  
Nakht:*smile* Yes you did!!  
Virsu:No I didn't!! I demand that you say that to no one!! ESPECAILLY BAKURA!! *toss the plushie on the bed*  
Bakura:WHHHHHHAAAAA!! *gets flinged into the couch* ~ow~  
^^()  
  
  
  
  
MILLENUIM RING  
  
  
  
Twins plus Two Yami's equals Chaos  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'I know now what they did to them...I've seen it! It was sacrilage what they did.....'-Queen of the Damned  
  
  
  
'Just because they were Angels of Heaven, didn't mean they had to be nice nice to each other.'---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami looked at the two white hair girls. "So, which one of you is Bakura's maggot??"  
  
"I'm not Bakura's maggot!" I'm no ones maggot!!" one of the girls shouted.  
  
"Ah-ha!" Yami snapped his fingers. "Got her."  
  
Bakura chuckled as Virus was steaming. He swung her into his arms.  
  
Virus squeak as her green eyes widen. "your right...your not my maggot." he nuzzled her neck and then brush his lips lightly against her. "your my love slave..."  
  
"Wha!" Virus couldn't quite finish her sentence as Bakura crushed her mouth with his.  
  
Yami gapped like a fish as Yugi covered his eyes. Kaiba just stood there, arms cross as he watch in amusment.  
  
"Bakura's been sleeping with a mortal!??" Yami looked at Ryou.  
  
"Eh.." Ryou give a nervous laugh. He really had no idea either.  
  
"Alright! Hands off her." the other exclaimed. She walked up to her Light and the other Yami.  
  
\Ba...\ but Bakura just held her tighter. Nakht sighed and poke Bakura with a finger; sending a shock through his body.  
  
Bakura let go of Virus and looked at Nakht; who was just smiling. She looked the same. White hair, egyptain tan skin, but only thing that was different were her eyes.  
  
Hazel with a firey orange flamning around the pupil. "Who are you? And why do you look like Virus?" Bakura demanded.  
  
Nakht put a hand on her hips. "And give me a reason why I should answer you, Tomb Robber???"  
  
Bakura growled. He clenched his fist, but Yami Isis appeared and stood between the two. "Calm down, Bakura. No need and go pound Virus Yami."  
  
"WHAT!???"  
  
Everyone shrieked and looked at Virus; who was clutching her head. She looked at them and seem to give a nervous look.  
  
"What do you mean, she's Virus's Yami??" Bakura pointed at the other girl. "She can't be..."  
  
"She can and she is. I'll explain, but first!" Yami Isis clapped her hands together; smiling. "Lets break for tea!"  
  
'FWOMP!!'  
  
All the kids did a animie fall expect Nakht and Isis and her Yami; who was still smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Game Shop**  
  
Virus was sitting between Bakura and Nakht; the two glaring daggers at each other. Ryou sweatdrop as he sat on the other side of Bakura and next to Yugi.  
  
Yami sat across from Yugi, Kaiba sitting next to him and Isis and Yami Isis sitting on his side.  
  
"So..." Virus twirl her cup around. "How exactly did I end up with a Yami of my own, when I don't have a Millenuim item of my own, expect for the Ring; which really belongs to Ryou."  
  
Yami Isis put down her tea and smiled. "Its quite simple."  
  
"as far i'm concern, nothing looks simple. everything seems to be getting wierder then simple." Yugi muttered.  
  
Yami Isis smiled. "True." Yugi blushed. "Like I was about to say. In Ancient Egypt, there were six priest that had helped the Pharaoh sealed the dark spirits away in seven milleuim items and the Shadow games away itself.  
  
"When the six priest combine their own powers to seal the pharaoh too, their souls were either reincarnated or became Yami's of those that will be summon to the ancient duties."  
  
"But how can Virus be one of them??" Ryou asked. "She was not born like any of us. She was created." Virus winced and looked down at her cup.  
  
Nakht patted her back as Ryou bit his bottum lip. Yami Isis frown slightly to see the white hair girl hurt.  
  
"Yes, she was created, but Noah didn't know that he was making a exact repilca of one of the ancient priest then tried to make her more like Malik."  
  
"Noah?? Noah made her!??" Kaiba asked; looking at Virus.  
  
Virus didn't look up, but just kept staring down. Both Isis's nodded. "Yes, Virus is one of Noah's creation. Just like Void. She was made to take you out, but when the virus and the soul sealed in her; started to make her act differently. Alive then a assain."   
  
"And he didn't know what had caused it so he had injected a-"  
  
"A vaccine to get rid of me." Virus finished Isis sentence. "And even though it didn't kill me and he found out that I was still alive. Thats when he made Void and inject him with a vaccine that will kill me." she shrugged. "Personaly I think its the cold water. It doesn't like cold water, but it loves lightning." she smiled.  
  
Yami Isis smiled. "True.."  
  
Virus looked at the cup and touched it. Her hand was a glowing lime green and right away the cup melted in her hand.  
  
Everyone watch the cup melted. Nakht's unique eyes had widen. There was so much that she needed to know about her Light and her powers of her own.  
  
  
  
  
**Next Day**  
  
Bakura rolled over and his hand flew over the body next to him and hugged it closer to him.   
  
"Do you mind, Tomb Robber??" a low growl came.  
  
Bakura eye snapped open. "Huh?" he turned to see Nakht laying next to him; her disturbing eyes seemed to glow red.  
  
"GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"  
  
  
"See! I told you Bakura was going to freak after he finds out that the girl he was sleeping with was not me! SO! I win!" Virus smiled as Ryou pouted.  
  
"Fine! I owe you a dollar. I don't have any money on me right now."  
  
"Thats okay! All I care about is that I was right!" she smiled; flipping the pancakes over.  
  
Ryou shook his head; sitting on the counter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jou, Honda, and Anzu sweatdrop as they watch Bakura and Nakht glare at each other even though they were on Virus side.  
  
"So, we just wanted to let you guys know what was happening and all." Virus said. She leaned against the sofa and sighed.  
  
Early that morning. Bakura and Nakht couldn't stop yelling at each other as they almost tried to kill each other with the pillow. Just because Virus had left the two alone to start making breakfast.  
  
It was gonna be hard to have two Yami's living in one item. Well Nakht doesn't really need a item just Virus mind to live in.  
  
"Cookie??" Anzu offered. Bakura shook his head as Nakht reached over and took one.  
  
\\Virus.\\  
\\Virus.\\  
  
Both Yami's called Virus name in her mind. Virus had winced as the two notice that they were calling her the sametime.  
  
"I called her first." Bakura said.  
  
Nakht snorted. "Yeah, but i'm her true Yami. Not some bozo."  
  
Bakura growled and balled his fist. Virus groan and sunk deeper into the sofa. ~Why me?? What have I ever done?...besides doing something with Bakura...BUT THATS NOT THE POINT!!~ she shouted hin her mind.  
  
Yugi gave a nervous laugh. He felt sorry for Virus. She was going ot have to deal with two Yami's for now; like he had too.  
  
\\Lets just hope she can survive.\\ Yami said; a hint of sorrowness in his voice.  
  
\Yeah, but Virus smart. I think she can figure something out.\  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Rakuen**  
  
"And you guys are not coming out until you two know how to get along with each other!!"   
  
Virus walked away from the hallway closet where she had locked Bakura nd Nakht in.  
  
Ryou sweatdrop as Virus sat next to him. "You think thats a good idea?? They are gonna kill each other."  
  
"Give them five minutes to break down the door." she flipped on the t.v.  
  
Ryou looked back at the hallway closet and heard growling and banging coming from it. He put on his shoes. Virus looked at him; raising a eyebrow.  
  
"I'm giving them sixty seconds to break down the door. And I don't want to be around here when they do!"  
  
"Hmm." Virus looked at the door to see it being pushed against. She started to put her shoes on also. "I think i'll follow you."  
  
The two headed out the door as Nakht and Bakura where trying to kill each other and break down the door at the sametime.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hee!! All done!! I'm gonna have fun torturing Bakura and Nakht!! ^^ *evil grin*  
Bakura:*in bandages* I'm glad Sora turned you into a chibi.  
.....  
Kairi:Aw! Here, have some pixie sticks.   
Cloud:Uh...you think thats a good idea?? Shes gonna..  
WHEEEEEEEEEEEE-HEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! #%&%$&#@%^%u^h agbnuweynb*@i^#$#$ * *( (#$ *bounces off the walls*  
Virus:*watches* Look! Shes speaking that language again!  
Nakht:?? What language?? All I see is Chibi FM bouncing off the wall like a rubber ball!!  
Sora:DUCK!!  
Everyone:*ducks*  
Bakura:Duck?? Wheres the duck?? AACK!! *gets hit by FM* ~Ow~  
Nakht:*laughs*  
Sora:I said duck.  
Bakura:*on the ground* But I don't see a duck....  
Everyone:*groans*  
Ryou:REVIEW!! WHAAAH!! *ducks as chibi FM flies over* That was close..*holds up a plushie Ryou and Yugi dolls* And don't forget you plushies!! ^^ 


	21. Dancing to the New Beat

Okay!! Question time!! Lets see... Heres Ruby's question  
  
"I do have one question for ya! If Ryou's got his body back then how come he can't get the ring back too? I mean wouldn't that make Virus's life ALOT easier?"  
  
Ryou doesn't have his body back permant. He is able to change into his bigger form when its day time, but when the sun falls. He shrinks back in his Dungeon Dice form. ^^ If you every read 'WISH,' you would understand. AND He can't get the Millenuim Ring once he gets his body back for good. And yes it would make Virus life alot easier. I don't think I want to deal with two yami either. A Tomb Robber and a Priestess. ^^() Twill be too much for me.  
  
I hope that answer you question!! ANYONE ELSE HAVE A QUEASTION!? JUST E-MAIL ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW AND BAKURA OR ONE OF MY PP WOULD ANSWER IT!! ^^  
Everyone:Ow...*deaf*  
  
  
  
MILLENUIM RING  
  
  
  
Dancing to the New Beat  
  
  
  
'Check it out Mokuba! Looks like that fairy turned you into a girl......Great! Can she make you smart?'-Joey and Mokuba; Yu-Gi-OH!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nakht looked at the stuff in the small apartment. She looked at the stero in there; her hand running over it. She accidently pushed the 'power,' botton.  
  
  
Oh, I know I have just seen  
A woman of means  
In rags and begging for pleasure  
  
Crossed the river of salt  
Just after a I rode   
A ship that's sunk in the desert  
  
Ya he Yama he Yala he   
And I have seen   
Darker then Ebony  
Ya he Yame he Yala he   
And now it seems, that I  
Without your eyes could never be..  
  
Ryou came running into the living room and saw Nakht on the floor staring at the stero with music bl aring. He turned it off.  
  
"Ryou-Ryou what exactly is this?"  
  
Ryou pulled Nakht to her feet. "Thats called a stero," he went to the stero "See, you press this botton and...."  
  
Music began to vibrate through the house and floor once more.  
  
Virus looked up from her book with Bakura takin a nap next to her. She could hear the music beating through the walls and floor then she heard the words beginning to sing.  
  
  
  
You walk into a room  
You've got killer eyes that hypnotize  
You're dangerous  
Oh yeah, your dangerous  
You've got that snaky kind of strut  
It's too hot to touch  
Can't trust a thing you do or say  
Gotta stay away...  
  
  
Ryou and Nakht wirled around each other as Virus came in.  
  
She smiled. "Whats going on?" she asked.  
  
"Can't you see?" Nakht asked; grabbing her Light's hand. "Come join us! I love this music! Just as much I love to dance!!" she and Virus swirled around each other.  
  
  
One by one  
You've gone from man to man   
Until your mission is done..  
  
Jezabel, kiss and tell  
You use your body, just to cast  
your spell  
And to sell your story  
You're just a Jezabel, kiss and tell  
You ride the headlines like a carousel  
Of fame and glory..  
  
  
"Ha-haaa!!" Virus, Nakht, and Ryou swirled around and around.  
  
Bakura eye open slowly and sat up to hear music booming from the living room and Virus other name being said. He got up to see what was going.  
  
  
I'm going down your windin road  
Around those killer curves  
That work my nerves  
You're dangerous  
Slippery and dangerous  
You've got a camera down your shirt  
You've got a slit in your skirt  
For your dirty work tonight now ain't that right...  
  
  
"Bakura!! Come join us!!" Ryou shouted; dancing along with the two girls.  
  
Bakura just smirked and leaned against the door; watching the three dance instead of join them.  
  
"Come on, Bakura!" Virus said.  
  
Bakura shook his head. "I don't do dancing." he replied.  
  
"And I don't take no for a answer." Virus said; bringing him over.  
  
Bakura let himself be lead to the small crowd, but didn't move. He shudder as Virus rubbed her body against his; arousing him once more.  
  
~Control...control...~ He thought. He squeezed his eyes and bit his bottom lips from groaning out loud.  
  
  
Here you come  
You've gone from bed to bed, to bed  
And now the damage is done  
  
Jezabel, kiss and tell  
You use your body, just to cast  
your spell  
And to sell your story  
You're just a Jezabel, kiss and tell  
You ride the headlines like a carousel  
Of fame and glory..  
  
  
Nakht and Ryou circled around Bakura as Virus tried to get him to dance.  
  
"Come on, Bakura!" Virus took his hand and swung around him. Bakura sighed and grabbed Virus by the waist and swung her around.  
  
"Yipee!!" Virus cried out; laughing and dancing.  
  
Ryou and Nakht dance with each other as Bakura barely moved his body around.  
  
  
One by one  
You've gone from man, to man   
Until your mission is done  
  
Jezabel, kiss and tell  
You use your body, just to cast  
your spell  
And to sell your story  
You're just a Jezabel, kiss and tell  
You ride the headlines like a carousel  
Of fame and glory  
  
  
Jezabel, kiss and tell  
You use your body, just to cast  
your spell  
And to sell your story  
You're just a Jezabel, kiss and tell  
You ride the headlines like a carousel  
Of fame and glory  
  
  
  
"WHOO!!!" Everyone fell down on top of each other.  
  
Bakura panted heavly as he was trying to catch his breath. Ryou wouldn't stop giggling as Virus had a grin on her face. And Nakht face was beaming brightly.  
  
"That..that was fun!!" she got up and look for some more music.  
  
"Hey, didn't that song have your name in it, Virus?" Ryou asked.  
  
"SSHH!!!" Virus tackled the other silver hair boy.  
  
"MMMNNNFFMFFF!!!"  
  
Bakura cracked up as Virus was sitting ontop of the boy; her sleeves warped around his mouth to keep him from speaking.  
  
  
  
  
**Maimi; Florida**  
  
Josh stared at the candles; his brown eyes wide. He was terrified. Jezabel hadn't writen to him or thier Aunt. She hasn't called the last past months and he was worried.   
  
On the floor was money. It was enough to buy one ticket to Tokyo. He wanted to see his sister and wanted to know what was happening to him.  
  
Josh had came stomping into his room earlier because someone had stole his lunch and wouldn't give it back; and when they did his lunch was missing.  
  
It pissed Josh off and as he was staring at the candle. It caught on fire. Josh had backed off and was watching the candle burn.  
  
He didn't know what caused it, but he was sure that he had something to do with it.  
  
~Jezabel..~ Josh looked at his wall where there was a picture of him, Jezabel and thier mother when she was still alive. They were all crowded as thier picture was taken at Universal Studios Orlando.  
  
Josh squeezed his eye shut as warm tears started to leak. He wanted his sister back, he missed his sister. She hadn't called, written or anything. And he knew what she was; he had heard his aunt talking over the phone with someone.  
  
He was scared, but now he was terrified. Josh looked at another candle and stared at it. He concentrated on it hard, but nothing happen.  
  
Then he thought of something that anger him. How Jezabel hadn't written or called and how Aunt Katrine kept Jezabel trueself from him and his sister.  
  
'FWOOM!'  
  
"GHAAH!!" Josh flinched as the second candle caught on fire. He wiped the sweat away from his forehead. He felt very warm so suddenly.  
  
Josh stared at the candle. Not quite sure how to understand what is happening to him. Then he decided right there and then. He had to go to Tokyo and find his sister.  
  
Maybe she would have the answer to this thing he was able to do. Josh quietly crawled into his bed after blowing the candles out.  
  
  
  
  
**Tokyo**  
  
Mori and Sage looked up. They could hear the music from above them; vibrating through the floor. Mori smiled.  
  
"I'm guessing they wanted some music." she said; sitting on the sofa and turning on the t.v. "Which is good. I hate the silence."  
  
Sage folded back the newspaper. "I'm gonna give the Landlady three minutes to tell them to turn it down."  
  
"A minute here!!" Mori raised her hand; sipping her soda and opening up a pixie stick.  
  
Sage watched her. "I'm gonna give the Landlady five seconds to kick you and your hyperness out on the street."  
  
Mori just smiled and ripped open ten more and dumped the powder in her mouth. She licked her lips. "Yum..I want more."  
  
"Your teeth is gonna rot."  
  
Mori shrugged. "So." she a couple of more.  
  
Sage smiled and pulled out a werewolf plushie and showed it to Mori.  
  
Mori saw the werewolf. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" she fell out of seat. "Whe...whe..WEREWOOOOOOOOOOOOOLF!!!"  
  
Sagae smiled. "Just to let you know. We are gonna have a halloween party at our house." she went back to reading her paper; Mori face pale as she watch the werewolf staring at her, not even blinking.  
  
  
  
**Upstairs**  
  
Lady I'm your one night man  
Come with me and take a chance  
You won't forget it  
Never regret it  
  
I can promise you that   
Lady give me one last sance  
Give me, give me, give me all you can  
Suavecito, suavecito  
Lady i'm your one night man  
  
It's the way it has to be  
I know it's hard to understand  
And whiole it breaks my heart to leave  
Somehow you got to believe  
I will remember now and forever  
This percious tome that we spend  
together  
  
Lady I'm your one night man  
Come with me and take a chance  
You won't forget it  
Never regret it  
  
I can promise you that   
Lady give me one last sance  
Give me, give me, give me all you can  
Suavecito, suavecito  
Lady i'm your one night man.....  
  
Bakura, Virus, Ryou, and Nakht danced around the living room having the time of thier life.  
  
They had ignore the people banging on the walls and just kept dancing.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Songs*  
  
Eyes Like Yours (Ojos Asi):Shakira 'Laundry Service'  
Jezabel:Ricky Martin 'Sound Loaded'  
One Night Man:Ricky Martin 'Sound Loaded'  
  
  
  
  
AIN'T THIS GETTING FUN!?? And that Josh part is in there for a reason. It has a big role in the sequal 'FIRESTARTER' ^^   
  
I'M DOING A HALLOWEEN CHAPTER FOR THIS FIC!! AND IF YOU WANT! YOU CAN BE IN IT! JUST LEAVE A REVIEW AND WHO YOU WANT TO TORTURE!! AND THE CUSTOM AND YOUR APPEARANCE TOO, PLEASE! ^^ IT HAS TO BE OUT BY HALLOWEEN! ^^ SO PLEASE LET ME NOW AT ONCE!!   
Bakura:Great...  
Sora:More...  
Riku:Torture...  
Cloud:I LOVE CANDY!!! ^^  
Everyone:*sweatdrop*  
And they thought I was cockoo..*cross her arms*  
Nakht:*smile and sprouts her Angel wings*  
AACK!! *gets flung into the wall*  
Nakht:Oops!! I killed the chibi! ^^()  
Everyone:YEAH!! ^____________________^  
.... 


	22. Halloween Party Gone Insane

MILLENUIM RING  
  
  
  
  
Halloween Party Gone Insane (HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! ^^)  
  
  
Part.1 Invations and Getting Ready  
  
  
  
'I'm Jack, The Pumpkin King. Thats right! I am the Pumpkin King!'-Jack Skellington; Nightmare Before Christmas  
  
  
  
  
  
Virus woke up to a knocking at the door. She looked around lazily and half alsleep to find Nakht sleeping on her other side; and Bakura's arms warpped around her. She redden and was about to hit Bakura over the head as one of his hands were on her breast.  
  
The knock at the door came again. Virus slipped away from Bakura's comfort and went to answer the door.  
  
"Hey, Jezabel!" Mori greeted; beaming.  
  
"Hi.." Virus scratch the back of her head; yawning.   
  
"Did I wake you up?? I'm sorry."  
  
"'S okay. Whats up?" Virus watch the japanese girl dig around in her pack. She lean over more. ~Wow...does she carry her home with her??~  
  
"Here it is!!" Mori handed Virus a flier. "Halloween Party at my apartment. Movies, bobbing for apples and many other things."  
  
"Cool." Virus took it and waved goodbye to Mori as she shut the door. Virus moved into the kitchen; still reading the flier.  
  
  
  
**Across town**  
  
"Come on!! Hes not gonna bite!!" Sage growled to Yuki.   
  
"THATS WHAT HE WANTS YOU TO THINK!! Turn your back AND BAM!! YOUR BITTEN!!"  
  
Sage growled again and pushed her sister forward. "You wanted to come then you knock!"  
  
"Oh right! I'm gonna tell Mori on you."  
  
"Your breaking my heart." Sage joked. "Ring to doorbell."  
  
*RNNG!*  
  
*RNNG!!*  
  
"Look! Hes not there! Lets go!" Yuki turned to leave; with Sage about to block her way.  
  
"What do you want?" Malik answered.  
  
The two kids looked to see the platnuim egyptain standing there. Sage walked up. "Heres a invatation to a Halloween party. I don't know why Mori bothers to invite you. Its not like your gonna come."  
  
Malik grabbed the paper that was thrown at him and read it. He looked up to see the two girls already heading down the street.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
  
  
**Game Shop**  
  
Mori and Sparky were talking to Yugi. Yugi was trying hard to ignore that Sparky kept glomping at him and making him nervous. "And incase you wanted to come. Here's a flier of when the party starts and how to get there."  
  
Yugi looked at the directions. "You live where Jezabel and Ryou live."  
  
Mori nodded and turned to see Sparky still glomping at Yugi. Yugi smiled and slowly backed up.  
  
"GHAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Yugi started to wheeze for air as Sparky was hugging him tight.  
  
"Your mine!! Allll mine!! Tee-hee!! Your my big gaint doll!!"  
  
\Yami...Alittle help here....\  
  
Yami appeared and was soon choked by Sparky. Mori sweatdrop. ~I'm just gonna tell the officer. 'But officer! She was just giving them a hug! I didn't know you can die from just a hug!'~  
  
Mori reached over and tried to pry Yugi and Yami away from Sparky's bear hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Rakuen**  
  
"Hey, Mori. Where didja want to put this?? UNGH!" Sora dumped a huge brown box on the ghoul that Mori and Sage were stuffing.  
  
"AA!" Mori jumped up. "You killed him!!"  
  
"What?" Sora was confused.  
  
Sora and Sage watched Mori shake the stuffed ghoul. Sage sweatdrop. "Uh Mori..."  
  
"Come one mister!! You can make!" she tried to bring back the ghoul to life. "You're too young to die!! You still have your ghoulie years ahead of you!! YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME!!"   
  
Sora backed away from the crazy girl as she started to perfrom CPR on the ghoul. Sage went to get a frying pan from the kitchen.  
  
  
As Sage passed the living room. Bakura had problems of his own. Two to be percise.  
  
"First we'll watch movies then go trick or treating, then party."  
  
"Why not go trick or treating, party; then watch movies?"  
  
"Yeah! Thats sound better."  
  
"Ryou, Kitty are you trying to tell me what to do first?"  
  
"Uh..." the two looked at each other. "Yes??"  
  
"..." Bakura bawled up a fist.   
  
"AWWWWWWWWWW!! I LIKE IT WHEN YOU GET ALL MAD!! YOU LOOK KAWAII!" Kitty jumped on Bakura and they both fell on the floor. Bakura on top.  
  
Virus came in and saw the the two on the floor. With Ryou next to them; red. "BAKURA!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Wha??" Bakura looked up to see Virus furious. He looked down to see Kitty waving at him. "Virus! This is not what it looks like!!" he looked at the white hair girl.  
  
"Oh really??" Virus raised a eyebrow.  
  
Kitty head popped up. "I told him not too, Virus. Really I did, but he wouldn't listen." Bakura gapped at Kitty; who was giving the 'innocent,' look.  
  
Virus growled. "Then you don't mind if I go ask Yami to sleep with me, huh?" she turned and stormed off.  
  
"Virus!! Damnit!! ANYONE BUT THAT DAMN PHARAOH!!" Bakura ran after Virus.  
  
Kitty sat next to Ryou. "I'm sooo good!" Ryou just shook his head in amusment.  
  
"You know. You just put Bakura in deep shit with Virus."  
  
Kitty smiled. Nakht had came in and watch her Light and Bakura agrueing. She caught somethings like Bakura cheating on Virus with another girl.  
  
Nakht frown. ~I knew he was a two timer...~ She followed the two; wanting to wack Bakura with a fryin pan.  
  
"Hey guys?" Yuki head popped in from the next room. "Can you two help Riku and Sora, putting up the cobwebs."  
  
"Sure!" the two went with Yuki.  
  
Sage, Mori, Yuki were carving pumpkins.(no one trusted Bakura with a knife or letting Nakht and Bakura worked together with a knife.) Bakura, Shizuka, Jou (the two came over early) were hanging up decoration.  
  
Nakht, Ryou, Virus, and Kairi were fixing up inside the apartment. Sora, Riku, Cloud, Sparky and Kitty were hanging up the cobwebs.  
  
Sora, Riku, and Cloud were hanging upside down from the cieling; warpped in the cobwebs. Sparky and Kitty were below them with a huge pot of hot boiling water. You could see the steam rise from the it.(or so we thought they were.)  
  
"Should we add some frog legs?" Kitty asked; holding up a jar of frog legs.  
  
The boys eyes widen. Sparky made a face. "No!! We should use a newt eye! That should add some flavor."  
  
"Your both crazy!! You know that!??" Sora belowed.  
  
Kitty looked up. "Really!! I perfer to be known as a phsyco maniac, though."  
  
"AND THAT TOO!"   
  
"Shut up, Sora!" Riku tried to kick or sock his friend, but he ended up swinging them back and forth.  
  
"Ugh..I think i'm gonna throw up." Cloud said; getting wavesick.  
  
"Thats it!" Sparky cried out.  
  
"What?" Kitty was obiviously confused.  
  
"Throw up! That should add some flavor to the soup." Sparky said. Kitty nodded in agreement.  
  
Riku and Sora turned green as Cloud did throw up.  
  
  
  
  
  
'I wanna be a Angel, I wanna be a Soldier, I wanna be a Jester!...What do you want to be Jimmy??....I want to be a SoulSuckerStealer, so I can shut you all up.'-The Otherside; comic  
  
  
PART. 2 Customs and Werewolves  
  
  
"So! What are you gonna be tonight?" Virus asked Mori.  
  
Mori smiled. "I'm gonna be Yami Bakura."  
  
"COUGH!! COUGH!! HAACK!!" Bakura choked on his drink and turned to Mori. "WHAT!??"  
  
"Wha? I wanna be you. You scary and ugly lookin'. I'm sure all the kids will run and scream away from me." Mori answered.   
  
Bakura growled and got up from his chair.   
  
  
"aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!"  
  
Sage held on tightly to the ladder as she heard Mori come screaming by with Bakura stomping after her. She looked down at her sister.  
  
"What the hell was that about!??"  
  
Yuki handed her the other pumpkin light. "Mori was being a ass again."  
  
Sage shook her head. "I swear. Its those damn pixiesticks thats making her go cockoo."  
  
"All right! This is a stick up!! Just give me all yer money and nobodygetshurt!"  
  
Yuki and Sage looked down to see Sparky as a cowgirl. "Actually. Vampires don't care if they get hurt. They can just regernate back whatever they lost."  
  
"Wha?" Sparky was confused.  
  
Yuki and Sage both turned to the girl and smiled; the human fangs grew longer and pointy. Sparky went pale and turned to and walked towards Virus.  
  
"Whazz up, Sparky?" Virus asked; dumping bags of candy in the popcorn bowel.  
  
"your friends are actual vampires." Sparky whispered in Virus ears then looked around before hurrying on to get some gralic, a stake and a cross.  
  
"Huh??" Virus was confused.  
  
  
Ryou came in dressed in colorful clothing. Virus looked at the silver hair boy. "What are you supposed to be?"  
  
Ryou sighed. "I was gonna be a pimp, but I didn't have anything that looked pimpish. So! I'm a clown instead." he sighed again and got up from his seat and walked away.  
  
Virus just stared after her friend. Not believing what she just heard.  
  
Nakht came downstairs; throwing cherry petals on the floor. Alittle bit after, Kitty came down dressed as Cleopatra.  
  
Sage and Yuki looked at each other. "Niiiiice." they looked back at Kitty. "We like."  
  
Kitty smiled. "Thank you my royal subjects. Now, go fetch me this Tomb Robber so he can be my slave."  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Mori came by with Bakura still after her.   
  
Nakht stuck out her hand and grabbed Bakura by the nape of his shirt.  
  
"What the!?" Bakura found himself on his knees with a someone sitting on his back. He looked up to see Kitty as Cleopatra; and grinning.  
  
"You shall be honored to be my slave." Kitty grinned more.  
  
"WHAT!??"  
  
"Bakura! How could you!"  
  
Bakura, Nakht, Kitty, Sage, and Yuki turned to see Virus standing there holding a bowel of candy.  
  
"Viiiiirus!! This is so not what it look like!" Bakura jumped up. Yuki caught Nakht; who had fallen backwards.  
  
"Thats what you said last time!!" Virus put down the bowel. "I'm really getting tick off, you know. Going around getting ontop of other girls and giving yourself away as a Love Slave!!"  
  
She stormed off. "Then you wouldn't mind if I become Yami slave, WOULD YOU!??"  
  
Bakura race after the girl. "VIRUS!! FOR THE LAST TIME!! ANYONE BUT THAT DAMN PHARAOH!!"  
  
Sage stood next to Kitty; who was grinning like heck. "You just love getting him into trouble, huh?"  
  
Kitty grinned more and went to eat some of the candies.  
  
  
  
**Later that Night**  
  
Yami, Yugi, Honda, Anzu, Mai, Kaiba, and Mokuba showed up all dressed.   
  
Yugi was dressed as the Dark Magicain. Yami dressed as what he was five thousand years ago. Honda a homeless mascar chainsaw killer. Anzu a dancer. And Mai a Harpy Lady.  
  
"Mai, you should have just came as yourself." Jou said. He was dressed as the FlameSwords Man. Shizuka wanted him to be a dog so she could be Dorthy, but he didn't want to be a dog; especailly if Kaiba was around.  
  
"Why??"  
  
"Because you look like a prostitute already."  
  
'SL-A-A-A-A-P!'  
  
Shizuka giggled as she watch her brother just get bitched slapped.  
  
She was dressed as a Fairy. Ryou had changed his custom; he was his Dungeon Dice clothins instead. Nakht dressed in her ancient preistess gown, but with huge Angel wings that seemed very real. Kaiba was dressed as himself and Mokuba as a chibi Blue Eyes Dragon.   
  
Virus stood next to Kaiba. "That custom looks good on you." she teased. "You are soo gonna get alot of kids running and screaming away from you."  
  
Kiaba growled and was about punch her, but she had already move to greet the others.  
  
Mori was dressed as a black cat and was sitting with Sage and Yuki who were dressed as a black and white jesters. (sage was the black jester and yuki the white one)  
  
Virus sat next to her friend. She was dressed as a Egyptain slave. "Whats wrong, Mori?" she asked.  
  
Mori didn't answer, but just stare ahead. Virus look to see Bakura as a werewolf. She looked back at Mori; not quite getting the picture.  
  
Bakura walked up to the girls. His hair was more messier and ruffled. He had on fake wolf fangs and his nose painted black as he wore golden amber contacts.  
  
"Mori??" he looked at the girl.  
  
Sage and Yuki turned to see Bakura and groan. "Aw man."  
  
"What?" Virus and Bakura looked at the two.  
  
"Whe...whhhhhhee...whhhhhhhhheeeee....."  
  
Virus and Bakura looked back at Mori. "Whe?"  
  
Sage and Yuki ran off. "Whhhhhhheee.....WEEEEEREWOLF!!!!!!! KY-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Mori screamed and took out a frying pan out of nowhere and bonked Bakura on the head beofre running off screaming.  
  
"~oooooooooow...~" Bakura rubbed his heaf furiously. Virus tried not to laugh. "First you, now Mori. What is it with women and frying pans??" Bakura growled.  
  
Virus laughed; tears flowing down her cheek. Bakura glared at her and what she was wearing. "What are you supposed to be? A shipwreck person? Or a slut?"  
  
Virus stopped laughing and glared at Bakura. "Youuuuuuuuuuu!!!" she tackled Bakura to the ground.  
  
Kitty ran up with Nakht at her side. "NO!! I wanted to torture him!!"  
  
Virus got off Bakura. "Be me guest."  
  
"YAY!!" She jumped on Bakura; making him gasp for air.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Whe..whhhe...WEREWOLVES!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!....I told you she scared of Werewolves, Sage.'-Mori, Sage and Yuki; Last Halloween Party  
  
  
Part. 3 Trick or Treating and Something Scarier then Werewolves and Bakura  
  
  
  
  
"OKAY!! LETS GO TRICK OR TREATING!!" Virus announced  
  
"YAY!!" Yugi, Ryou, Mokuba, Yuki, Sparky, Kitty, and Mori, Jou, Honda jumped around with joy. "TRICK OR TREAT!! SMELL OUR FEET!!"  
  
The Yami's, and Mai stared at their friends. "WHAT!??"  
  
Shizuka gave a smile. "Its what other kids say then just saying trick or treat."  
  
  
  
"Wow!! Look at all the customs!" Jou eyes widen. He saw a girl walk by as red riding hood with a smaller kid dressed up as a dog.  
  
Kaiba grinned. "That should have been you right there, Chiuaua." he teased.  
  
Jou started to boil. About to let a flame of his own go. Mokuba sweatdrop and tugged his brother to somewhere else; away from Jou.  
  
Sparky had walked passed the two; poking and following Yugi and glomping at him as much as she can. Kitty was pullin on Bakura's wolf tail and Mori's tail; trying to tie the two up.  
  
Yami sweatdrop and sighed as he saw Yugi being choked by Sparky once more. Nakht stood next to Virus; who had the Ryou on her shoulders. He was back in his real Dungeon Dice form.  
  
"Okay!!" Mori shouted; holding her tail away from Kitty and standing next to Sparky. "Lets move it! We have houses to go and other customs to see!!"  
  
Everyone cheered and moved out. Kaiba, Mokuba, Jou, Honda, Anzu, Mai, and Shizuka, and Kairi moved out to another section as the rest that include Sora, Riku, Cloud; to go with the others.  
  
"Why didn't you guys dressed?" Virus asked.  
  
Riku shrugged. "What were we supposed to be?"  
  
"Something else besides yourself." Sparky answered; still glomping at Yugi. Which was making the boy nervous then before and scared just even look back.  
  
"Our first house!" Mori cried out. The group head up the sidewalk.  
  
Something jumped out from the ground and sent Kitty and Sparky into Bakura's arms. Virus walked past; just growling. Bakura growled back and dumped the two.  
  
"I just loooove torturing him!" Kitty smiled. Sparky nodded and tackled Yugi to the ground as he past by.  
  
"TRICK OR TREAT!!" the kids shouted. Yami, Nakht, and Bakura stood by as they watch what kids do on Halloween.  
  
Sparky yelped jumped on Yugi as thier shouts had trigger a scream from inside the house.  
  
A lady opened the door and greeted the kids in a tiger customs. Bakura shook his head.  
  
"I still don't get why they celebrate Halloween. They dressed up as weird things and go around saying 'Trick or Treat,' and get free candy??"  
  
Nakht smiled and shook her head as her wings folded themselves. "Maybe this is why you had such a crappy childhood and ended up becoming a Robber of tombs."  
  
Bakura sighed. "Yep! Those were the good ol' days."  
  
Yami chuckled and shook his head.   
  
  
  
**Couple of Minutes Later**  
  
Mori raced up the street to see if they were coming to the end. About a couple minutes later, she came running back; screaming.  
  
Mori jumped on Sage; sending both of them to the ground.  
  
"Whats wrong, Mori?" Virus asked.  
  
"Didja see a werewolf?" Sparky teased. She turned to see Kitty on Bakura back; bugging the hell out of him.  
  
"NO!! I saw something worse the a werewolf!! Even Bakura!!"  
  
"..." Bakura frown as Kitty was hanging over his shoulders.  
  
"I saw Malik!! TWO!!"  
  
Yami, Bakura, and Nakht all exchanged glances. This meant trouble; especially if there was two to deal with.  
  
"Tee-hee!!"  
  
The group look up to see Malik and another look alike, but smaller version of Malik.  
  
"Hi, guys!!" the female Malik greeted. She was on Malik's back her hands woved around his neck.  
  
"Hannah??" Mori asked. Hannah smiled.  
  
"Yep!! Its me!! Happy Halloween!!" she smiled. "My and Malik-kun are going trick or treating, but so far he keeps scaring away the adults with his Millenuim rod." she pouted.  
  
"Bad Malik!!" she bopped Malik of the head.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you??" he growled. "I'm not you Malik-kun and don't bop me on the head."  
  
Everyone looked at each other; wide eyed. Malik going trick or treating...WITH A GIRL!???  
  
Malik growled; knowing what the group was thinking. "Don't say anything unless you want your souls trapped in the Shadow Realm." he growled; threatning.  
  
Hannah pouted. "And don't go threatning people too!!! Its no wonder the kids ran away from my house when you passed out the candy!! You threaten them!!"  
  
Virus smiled. "And don't forget! He tried to kill me a couple of times."  
  
Malik looked at his other twin and saw the identical twin, Nakht; standing next to Yami and Bakura. He frowned and growled.  
  
"MALIK-KUN!! I thought we had discussed that you were forbid to go and try and kill people!! It makes you brain rot."  
  
"funny...yours already rotten." Malik muttered.  
  
"WHA!!" Hannah pulled out a frying pan and bonked Malik over the head with it. Bakura grimaced.   
  
~Another one with a frying pan..sheesh!~ he thought.  
  
"What did I just tell you about hitting on the head!!??" Malik roared.  
  
Hannah slid of his back and began fake cry loudly. Malik winced and tried to calm down Hannah.  
  
"All right! All right!! I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to shout at you like that.." he apologized quickly.  
  
Hannah grinned and got on her feet and smiled. "Good! Lets keep on trick or treating." Malik gapped at her; seeing she was faking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Party time! P-A-R-T-Y??? Because I gotta!!'-The Mask  
  
'Who you gonna call!? GHOSTBUSTER!!'-Ghostbuster  
  
  
Part.4 Party Gone Insane  
  
  
  
  
Everyone met back at Mori's apartment. Thier bags full of candy. Mori, Sparky, Hannah, and Kitty, plus Mokuba were already getting sugar high on thier candy.  
  
Some of the kids were in the living room; dancing. Others were eating the food that was put out or just talking up a storm.  
  
Virus and Nakht were drunked. The two were secretly casting a spell to pull Yami Malik apart from Malik.  
  
"ergo, terra, stella, hiems, et aestas, ergo, autumnus et tempus vernum, ergo radius solis et umbra, ignis, aqua, caelum, luna, terra stella, hiems et aestas autunums et tempus vernum....HIC!"  
  
"What the!??? Malik watch himself glow and the Millenuim Rod glow also.  
  
Everyone that was around Malik turned to see the platnuim egyptain split into to two lights. The lights died down to reveale Malik and Yami Malik.  
  
The two Malik's looked at each other. "EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Both Malik's turned to see Hannah runs towards them.  
  
"Wha the-OOF!!" Yami Malik was tackled by the girl. Nakht came out and saw Yami Malik on the ground with Hannah snuggling against him. Malik was very confused.   
  
"Hey Yami M.!! Nice of ya to join us!!" she hiccup and waved. "We started to the party without you. Hee, hee, hee."  
  
Yami and Bakura looked at each other wide eyed. It was obvious that Nakht had something to do with Yami Malik appearance.  
Virus laughed and fell on the couch. Bakura looked at Virus; who was obivous drunk herself like her Yami.   
  
Ryou was on his shoulders laughing his head off.  
  
Kitty grinned and showed Sparky her coloring. "Look! I colored outside the lines." Sparky nodded and drank down her apple cider.  
  
"Heeey!!" Yugi came in and saw Yami Malik. "Yami Malik! Have a drink!" he held up a glass with apple cider in it.  
  
Yami sweatdrop. "Yugi..I think that should be enough of you."  
  
Yugi stuck out his bottm lip and hugged his glass to him. "Noo!!! I want some more!! MOOORE!!" he ran away from Yami; who started to chase him.  
  
Sparky perked up. "Yeah!! Chase Yugi!!" she scrambled after the two Yugi's.  
  
Yami Malik managed to push Hannah off; who automaticly hugged Malik. "I guess I could stand a munch a snack or two." he grabbed Ryou off the table as Kitty spiked Yugi's cup.  
  
"Ahhh, who cares why we party?? We just party!!" Ryou was obivously was drunk also.  
  
*SHOVE*  
  
*SHOVE*   
  
"HEY! HOLD IT!!" Hannah cried out.  
  
"!?" Yami Malik stopped trying to shove Ryou in a boiling pot.  
  
"Hnnngggh...but I took a bath last week!" Ryou said.  
  
Hannah was on a cutting board. "Or you can eat me?" she was even more drunk.  
  
Bakura, Malik and Yami; who came back; all sweatdrop. Sparky had Yugi by the waist; draggin him around.  
  
"You go girl!" she clapped her hands.  
  
"Lets eat her raw like sushie!" Kitty cried out.  
  
"You're all nuts." Yami Malik muttered.  
  
Mori came storming in. "What in the world is going on here!??" she cried out.  
  
Bakura sighed in relief. "At least Mori is not drunk." he said. Yami nodded and sweatdrop as he caught Sparky putting hairclips in Yugi's hair.  
  
Mori was washing her hands in the sink. "Don't forget to wash your hands before you eat! Drunk or no, be sanitary!" She was super drunk then the rest.  
  
Bakura and Yami bothed sweatdropped. It was a good thing they weren't drunk.  
  
Hannah sobbed. "Please eat me." she was drunk.  
  
"Okay!" Kitty cried out; follwing Mori's example. She was drunk also.  
  
Ryou was dangling from Yami Malik's hand. "Ahhhhh~!! A refreshing bath~!"  
  
Hannah was on Yami Malik. "Oh you sooo can eat me."  
  
"I want another drink!" Kitty whined.  
  
"I'm wasted." Sparky said; hiccuping.  
  
"More booze, Now!" Mori demanded.  
  
"Don't worry," Yami Malik said. "I'm going to eat all of you."  
  
Virus tackled Bakura. "Come on, Baku!! Join the party!!" she poured apple cider down his throat.  
  
"AACCK!!!" Bakura fell backwards with Virus ontop of him. Yami laughed, but it was cut short as Sparky and Yugi both; tackled Yami to the floor and poured booze down his throat.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Happy Halloween, Charlie Brown!'-Charlie Brown  
  
  
'Written in black felt-tip pen on a red wall in the back room of a bar called Dracula's Daughter......Happy Halloween, vampire boys and girls.'-Queen of the Damned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HICC!!! HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!! HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A SAFE HAPPY!!  
Sora:Shes still drunk.  
^^ HEY, YAMI MALIK!! DIDJA DECIDE WHO YA GONNA EAT!??  
Yami.M:I said I was gonna eat all of you.  
Virus:*still drunk* THE PARTY!! WE GOTTA WATCH THE PARTY!!  
Bakura:Don't you mean the movies??  
Virus:*looks at Bakura* YOUR SOOOO CUTE!! *tackles Bakura*  
Bakrua:AACK!!  
Ryou:RE-HIC!!-WEVIEW!! ^^ *holds up his glass of apple cider*  
Cloud:Who would have thought you can get drunk from drinking appel cider.  
Kairi:*drunk* I PEE-PEE!!   
Everoyne:EeeeeeeeWW!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! ^v-v^  
  
  
  
  
Bakura:Werewolf...  
KY-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! 


	23. After the Party

Sage:Mori is still drunk and...*looks at everyone else* And so is everyone else. ^^ And yes Kitty Demon that was you in the last and this chapter! ^^  
Yuki:I can't believe you people! Drinking under age.  
Sage:Uh...apple cider is not really a booze. Someone just happen to spike thier drink..^^ *hides the acohole*  
Yuki:???? SAGE!!  
Sage:WHAT!?? *runs*  
  
  
  
  
  
MILLENUIM RING  
  
  
  
After the Party  
  
  
  
  
  
*CHEEP!*  
  
*CHEEP!*  
  
Isis entered Mori's apartment to see the kids and Yami's all over the couch and sofa.  
  
Yami, Yugi, and Malik were sleeping together in the corner of the sofa. Bakura's head was on Yami Malik's lap; who was looking quite dazed. Riku and Cloud were snoring away on the counter as Sora and Kairi were sleeping ontop of the couch.  
  
Virus, Mori, Sparky, Kitty, Hannah were fast alsleep on the floor and little swirlies on thier cheeks. Sage was laying the floor with her sister, Yuki sleeping next to her.  
  
Around Sage were markers and thier caps off. "Oh, good morning Isis." she greeted the egyptain.  
  
Isis smiled and put a box on the table since Cloud and Riku were sleeping on the kitchen counter. "Good morning. I hope Malik or his Yami didn't cause any trouble for you? Oh! I brought some food over."  
  
"Oh goody!" Sage lept to her feet. "Drinking makes me hungery."  
  
Kitty had woken up to the smell of food. "Lets eat it."  
  
Yami Isis separated from her Light and saw pictures on the floor. She picked one up.  
  
It was a picture of Yugi with pink bows and hairclips in his spiky hair. "Oh??"  
  
Sage looked to see Yami Isis looking at the picture. She grinned evily. "Blackmail. I have a picture of Yami getting alittle to drunk on the appel cider and tired to kiss Sparky." she smiled again.  
  
Yami Isis had a 'oookay,' look on her face. She easily gathered Yami Malik up as Isis woke up her brother.  
  
The two headed for the door. "I hope you didn't try to sneak any nibbles off them. Did you?" Yami Isis asked the other Yami.  
  
"Not on you life!!" Yami Malik shrilled. "I thought they were gonna eat me!"  
  
Isis giggled as they left the apartment.  
  
"I wonder who's going to party with us next time? Like Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years??" Mori asked; munching on the food that Isis broght for them.  
  
"Don't know, as long Yugi is invited." Sparky said; munching on a slice of pizza.  
  
"Once the word is out, they'll all want to come." Kitty said.  
  
"Mmmm-hmm!" Hannah nodded; chowing down.  
  
  
  
Yuki had made more food when everyone else started to wake up. Sparky cuddle up next to Yugi and fell back alsleep. Nakht; who quickly recovered from the drunkness; came in yawning and stretching.  
  
Sage walked in and looked at the kids and yami's still sleeping. She looked at Mori, Kitty, and Hannah and smiled. She went to the stero and turned it on.  
  
  
Tell me just what you want me to be  
One kiss and boom you're the only one for me  
  
  
"Come on guys!!" Sage shouted; opening up the blinds in the rooms.  
  
The sunlighs cast in making the whole room. Yami blinked a couple of times and looked up to see Mori, Hannah, and Kitty all looking at him; smiling.  
  
He groan. "and here i thought it was a nightmare."   
  
Sage frown as the other girls laughed. "Get up sleeping beauty." she dumped cold water all over him.  
  
"GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!"  
  
  
So please tell me why don't you come around no more  
Cause right now I'm crying outside the door of your candy store  
  
  
Sparky fell off the couch as she couldn't stop laughing as Yami tried to kill her for doing what she just did.  
  
Sparky reached over and dumped cold water on Yugi. Yugi woke up with a start feeling the coldness slide down his back.  
  
"Cold, cold, cold!!!!" he jumped from the couch; jumping around.  
  
Sparky laughed some more; tears leaking down her cheeks. Kitty started to laugh, but it was cut short as she saw a picture on the floor.  
  
Sage looked over and grinned; seeing the confused look on Kitty's face. "Bakura thought that was Virus he was kissing, but it was actually Yami Malik." she laughed more as Kitty eyes went wide.  
  
"He thought Yami Malik was Virus??" she asked. Sage nodded as she held her stomache from laughing so hard.  
  
Hannah peeked over Kitty's shoulders and burst out laughing. "BLACKMAIL!!!" she cried out.  
  
Kitty nodded.  
  
  
It just takes a little bit of this  
A little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat  
  
  
Yuki settled thier friends down. She and Sage started to work in the kitchen as Sparky, Yugi, Yami were to put the food away and Mori, Hannah, Virus and Kairi were to pick up around the house.  
  
Riku, Sora, Cloud, Nakht, and Bakura had to take down the decorations for Halloween and get the stuff out for Thanksgiving.  
  
Ryou had helped out Sparky and her group of putting away the food.  
  
  
A little bit of laughs  
A little bit of pain  
I'm telling you, my babe  
It's all in the game of love  
  
  
Yuki and Sage both hit their rump together as they danced around in hte kitchen. Yugi and Sparky clapped along as Yami just rolled his eyes at the sillyness. Mori, Hannah, Virus, Kairi, and Nakht all began to join in.  
  
Bakura had peeked in to see the girls, Yugi and Ryou dancing around. Yami was leaning against the wall; shaking his head and smiling.  
  
  
This, whatever you make it to be  
Sunshine set on this cold lonely sea  
So please baby try and use me for what I'm good for  
It ain't sayin' goodbye that's knocking down the door of your candy store  
  
  
Virus and Sparky got on the counter and began to dance ontop; swishing and twirling. Sora and Kairi were dancing around the living room. Mori, Hannah, and Kitty were dancing with Yugi, Yami, and Ryou. Bakura, Riku, and Cloud just stood by and watch.  
  
  
It's all in this game of love  
You roll me  
Control me  
Console me  
Please hold me  
You guide me  
Divide me  
Into what...  
  
  
As the duet of the gutairs came. Yuki pretended as she was playing one of the gutiars and Sage the other.  
  
  
Make me feel good, yeah  
  
So please tell me why don't you come around no more  
Cause right now I'm dying outside the door of your loving store  
  
  
"Come on, Bakura!!" Kitty and Nakht both lead Bakura to the dance floor with the others. Mori and Hannah brought Riku and Cloud.  
  
"Dance, dance! Until you can't dance no more!!" Mori cried out; laughing her head off.  
  
"WHOOOOO!!" Everyone was ib the living room; dancing and having the times of thier lives. No one really cared if the house was going to get clean today or the neighbors were baning against the wall; wanting them to turn down the music.  
  
All they cared was dancing and having a good time.  
  
  
  
It's all in this game of love  
It's all in the game of love  
Yeah, in the game of love  
  
  
  
Roll me  
Control me  
Please hold me  
(make me feel good, yeah)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WHOOOOOOO!! DANCE!! DAAAAAAAAAAANCE!! ^^ I just love dancing!!  
Riku:We can see that.  
*smiles and continues to dance. WHOOOO-HOOO!!!! ^^  
Ryou:*dancing too* REVIEW!!  
COME ON EVERYBODY!!   
Virus:YEEE-HAA!!! *dances with Nakht and Ryou*  
Bakura:You're all insane.... 


	24. Lovers and Angel

HAHAAAA!! I GOT.....'DUN-DUN-DUUUUUN!! *holds up a CD*  
Riku:A CD??  
Not just any CD, Riku my good 'ol buddy!!  
Riku:*...sugar high...  
I got THE CD!! THE Yu-Gi-OH! CD!! HAHAAAAAAAA ^^ *jumps around and slips and hits her head; knocking herself out*  
Riku:....*sweatdrop*  
Cloud:Whatta stupid girl. *looks at Priss.* I'll kill you, Priss. *holds up his sword* That is, you still want to die..  
Virus:CLOUD!!  
Cloud:WHAT!??  
Nakht:*hose him down with the waterhose* BAD DOG!!  
Cloud:AACK!  
  
One more annoucment. Look for....VIRUS ORIGIN!! Its the Virus stroy of how she became to be what she is. I think I have ta put it in the Orignal/Animie section. I HOPE YOU ALL READ IT! ^^  
  
  
  
MILLENUIM RING  
  
  
  
Lovers and Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Love is like Blood and Choclate'-Blood and Choclate  
  
'Earthlings still seem so strange to me...the things they wear. I've never seen anything like it.'-Kohaku; Wish #1 An Angels Day Out  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou was in the shower; taking a bath after he stunk with drunkness still. Even though its been two or three days after the party.  
  
He closed his eyes as he felt the water pour all over him. Virus was standing in front of the shower door. She was covered in her towel.   
  
She dropped her towel and open the door; going in. Ryou looked to see a nude girl looking at him. Her face experssionless.  
  
"V-Virus??" he asked meekly; moving against the wall. Virus put a finger to her lips and moved closer to Ryou.  
  
Ryou groan as he felt another wet warm body being pressed against his, but he was very confused. "Vi-"  
  
"Sshhh!!" Virus silent him as she let her tongue slide over his chest and down.  
  
Ryou eyes widen as he felt what Virus was doing to his manhood. He squeezed them and shudder as he let out a shaky moan.  
  
Virus stood back up and smiled. She then, press her body against his. Ryou held her tight. He like what he was feeling nad he wanted more.  
  
  
When moonlight crawls along the street  
Chasing away the summer heat  
  
  
Virus shuddered as she felt Ryou move in and out of her. He almost good as Bakura. She held tightly to him; beginning to move with him.   
  
Ryou was excited with her moving with him nad began to thrust into her.  
  
  
Footsteps outside somewhere below  
The world revolves I let it go  
  
  
Ryou collapsed on thier bed. He left Virus in the shower to bath herself. Ryou was about get up and pull on his shirt, but he felt strong warm pair of hands push him down.  
  
He looked up to see Bakura grinning as he bent down to kiss Ryou on his lips.  
  
  
We build our church above this street  
We practice love between these sheets  
  
  
Ryou arched his back as he felt Bakura gently move in and out of him. What was with everyone today? Did someone put something else in thier drinks?  
  
Ryou gave a small scream as he felt Bakura thrusts himself into Ryou.  
  
  
The candy sweetness scent of you  
It bathes my skin I'm stained by you  
And all I have to do is hold you  
There's a racing in my heart  
I am barely touching you  
  
  
Virus had came into the room to see Ryou underneath Bakura; his eyes squeezed shut as his body was reacting painfully to the pleasure that Bakura was giving him.  
  
She smiled and sat on the dresser; watching her two lover mate before her.  
  
  
Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
  
  
Virus found herself in the bed and Bakura moving in and out of her. She clutch onto his shoulders; feeling the familiar body that was ontop of her.  
  
Ryou panted next to them and turned his head to see Virus's face almost hidden by Bakura's silvery hiar.  
  
  
The moonlight plays upon your skin  
A kiss that lingers takes me in  
I fall asleep inside of you  
  
Ryou squeezed his eyes as he felt Virus body covering his as she moved upon him.  
  
Bakura grinned seeing his other lovers mate next to him. He laid on the bed; trying to catch his breath.  
  
  
There are no words  
There's only truth  
Breathe in Breathe out  
There is no sound  
  
Bakura eyes widen as he felt someone suck upon him. He squeezed his eyes shut and clutch the sheet beneath him.  
  
Virus grinned as she saw what Ryou was doing to the Spirit.  
  
  
We move together up and down  
We levitate our bodies soar  
Our feet don't even touch the floor  
And nobody knows you like I do  
The world doesn't understand  
But I grow stronger in your hands  
  
  
Nakht was sitting on the window sill. Her queer looking eyes had widen as she fet a wave of passion wash all over her. She turned to the living room; wondering if she should see what was going on.  
  
Nakht sighed and shook her head. It would be a perfect oppertunity to stretch her wings.  
  
The hazle eyes with orange flamning around the black pupils; closed themselves.  
  
*SPROUT*  
  
Two huge pair of white wings sprouted from Nakht's back. The birds that surrounded her; hopped to her and began to chirp at her. Talking and chattering away.  
  
  
Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
  
  
Nakht jumped to the escape stairs rail and hunched as her wings spread open.   
  
The blue birds surrounded her as they watch her prepare to take off.  
  
Nakht closed her eyes and stood up. She turned and let herself fall backwards.  
  
  
We never sleep we're always holdin' hands  
Kissin' for hours talkin' makin' plans  
I feel like a better man  
  
  
Virus felt as she was flying. She could feel the cold rush of wind blow on her face.  
  
She could her the wind rush passed her ears; singing a song that she seemed to understand. She could also hear the sounds of wings flapping and being carried higher and higer.  
  
  
Just being in the same room  
We never sleep there's just so much to do  
Too much to say  
Can't close my eyes when I'm with you   
Insatiable the way I'm loving you   
  
  
Nakht looked down to see kids, adults, parents walking around with thier kids. She could see teenagers shopping and among them she could see Anzu entering a shopping store with Jou's sister. Shizuka.  
  
She smiled and wheeled away from the streets.  
  
  
Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
  
Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
  
Virus looked around. Ryou was next to her as Bakura was on her other side. They all had fallen alsleep after the mating they had all gone through. She looked up and wondered. Where Nakht was and what she had felt.  
  
The cold air. Virus sighed and closed her eyes falling alsleep herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Songs  
'Insatiable'-DARREN HAYES   
  
  
  
Hee!! How was that?? Thats the last LEMON for this Story, but in the next Sequal 'FIRESTARTER,' there maybe some. ^^ I tought that song sung by Darren was apporpriate. ^^ And you are probably even more confused, huh? Nakht has white wings which could only mean...SHE'S A ANGEL!! I just love putting things in her that throws people off.  
Sora:ANYWAYS!! REVIEW!!  
Ryou:THATS MY LINE!!  
Sora:!? I thought you were alsleep??  
Ryou:*blushes* Uhh....  
Kairi:PIXIE STICKS!! YEAH MORE CANDY!!  
Cloud:*looks at the candie from M.P and from Halloween and the bag of candy corn that Sage bought for Mori: Oooookay...That is way too many candies..  
NO IT ISN'T!! *grabs all the candy* HERE!! FREE CANDY!! *throws out free candy*  
Riku:*munching on the candy corn* Mmmmm..GOOD!   
^^Anywas!! Look for my other story! VIRUS ORIGIN!!^^ I been planning for that sometimes and City of Angels...OO!! I need to get that out soon. *goes look for her books* Where did I put those??  
Nakht:*on the roof with Moris books* Sssshhh!!!! *smiles* 


	25. Memories and VirusNapping

MILLENUIM RING  
  
  
  
Memories and VirusNapping   
  
  
  
  
  
'Lets take a trip down Memory Lane.'---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Yami."   
  
"Hmm."  
  
Yugi crawled ontop of his Yami. The Spirit was trying to take a nap, but that look like it wasn't gonna be impossible. He open up his eye slowly and turn his head to look at Yugi.  
  
"Don't you sometimes feel like we met Virus before?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Mm-mm.." Yami answered; getting sleepy.  
  
"You sure? I felt like we met her before. She feels soo familiar. Even when we met her at the airport she felt like I knew her."  
  
"its jut a feeling, yugi." Yami replied lowly. "feelings can be deciving."  
  
"Yeah, but..." Yugi frown as he tried to think. "I remembered dueling a girl. I had finally put the puzzle together and barely notice that you took over everytime we dueled."  
  
Yami sighed and sat up. Yugi tumbled off Yami and fell to the ground. "We dueled so many people, Yugi. You can't possibly remember dueling someone particular."  
  
  
**Tokyo Center**  
  
Virus was walking; wanting to get out after being locked in the house. The air was being to chill since winter was appoarching and fast. She had left Ryou and Bakura at home; playin video games and Nakht inside her, alsleep.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but Virus. Her hair.." Yugi closed his eyes. "I was only twelve. Grandpa had took me to the park to play. Some of the kids had challenged me to a duel. We won so many battles, but no one had put us down or caused trouble. They were all good sports."  
  
"Unlike todays." Yami muttered.  
  
  
Akusa was ontop of the roof of a building. He had a gun poised and was aiming it at Virus neck.  
  
  
Yugi smiled as his eyes were still closed. "Then I remember seeing a girl with white hair and huge green eyes. Her skin was light tan and she looked rather cute." Yami chuckled.  
  
  
~I better do this or else my ass is gonna get whoop by Noah..~ Akusa thought. He could see another assain, but unlike him. He was normal; getting ready to retrieve Virus once she was down. ~Steady...steady...~  
  
  
Yugi went on. "I could still remember how her face look when she saw the kids at the park. Its like she hadn't seen so many kids. Then I decided to challenged her to a duel."  
  
  
'FWIP!!'  
  
"UNGH!!"  
  
The people had panick when a loud bang was heard and Virus falling to the ground unconcious. Niko had ran up to where Virus had fallen and was about to pick her up, but back off when her eyes snapped open.  
  
  
Yami frown slightly; beginning to remember. "Yeah. She had a powerful feeling to her when she was challenged. Its like she had a Yami of her own."  
  
  
Nakht threw Niko off her and stood up. ~Shit!!~ Akusa saw Virus get back up or he thought it was Virus. He aimed once more and pulled the trigger.   
  
  
Yugi nodded. He looked up at Yami. "Do you think it was Virus that we had met three years ago?"  
  
  
Nakht dropped to the ground and pulled out the tranqulizer. She looked around to see who shot it at her, but her vision was blurred then darkness took over.  
Niko check to see if she was knocked this time then hoisted her body over his shoulders and took off. Akusa melted the gun in his hand and took off.  
  
  
Yami shrugged. "Probably, but that was three years ago. So many people become part of your life then just disappear and you seem to forget them."  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
  
  
  
**Rakuen**  
  
"UH!!" Bakura dropped the remote; his eyes widen.   
  
"Whats wrong, Bakura?" Ryou asked; seeing the Yami jump up.  
  
"Virus. Something happen to Virus."  
  
"Bakura.." Ryou said.  
  
Bakura turned to see a familir outline of the Ring. "what the hell...." He saw the Millenuim fully appeared and felt Ryou's emotion wash through him.  
  
\\Here me out,, bakura...\\ Nakht's voice rung in Bakura head.  
  
\\Nakht?? Nakht what the hell is going on?? Why can't I feel Virus anymore!??\\ Bakura demanded.  
  
\\The Ring, the Ring is it back to its owner??\\ Nakht managed to ask.   
  
\\Yes, how did you know??\\  
  
\\The Millenuim Ring. It can't be with Virus anymore. Her purpose is over. The Ring went back to Ryou. Leaving her for good. You're back with Ryou as Ryou is back with you once more. He should contain his body now. He wouldn't go into his Dungeon Dice form everytime the sun goes down..\\ her voice sounded faded.  
  
\\Nakht!! Damn it! What in seven hell is going on!??!\\   
  
Nakht smiled mentally. \\It seems that Virus is wanted back home. Home where her life started.\\  
  
\\What?? Nakht! Nakht!!\\  
  
\\Bye..\\  
  
\\Nakht!! DAMN IT!! DON'T, DON'T!!\\ he felt the connection ended.  
  
"Shit!!"  
  
"What?" Ryou asked.  
  
"We got to get Shadi." Bakura pulled his Light. "Something just happen to Virus.."  
  
"Yeah, and can you explain how the Millenuim Ring came back to me??" Ryou asked.  
  
"I can try from what Nakht told me..."  
  
  
  
  
**Game Shop**  
  
Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, and Shadi sat at the table. Shadi had his head on his hand.  
  
"I don't know where to begin. I don't think when Virus was little she had much contact with the world. It will be harder for me to track her."  
  
"Can't you track down, Nakht?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Yes, if she had a Millenuim item."  
  
Everyone groan. Virus was taken, Nakht couldn't be reached. All this was confuseing and happeninng alittle to fast for them to even understand.  
  
"Shadi," Yami spoke up. "We maybe able to help."  
  
Bakura, Ryou, and Shadi looked at Yugi and Yami. "What do you mean, pharaoh?" Bakura asked.   
  
"I may had met Virus a long time ago. I was just beginning to think that I had; because Virus began to bring up some old memories. She looked really familiar somehow."  
  
"But we won't until someone checks." Yami said; looking at Shadi.  
  
Shadi nodded. Nowing where he was getting at. He sat next to Yugi and slipped off the Ankh. Yami disappeared into the puzzle to help guide Shadi.   
  
"You'll know what happens, Yugi." Shadi asked. Yugi nodded.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
Shadi put the key to Yugi's forehead and twist it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OOOOOOOOOO!! Sorry if I lost you people, but this story is now really getting close to the end soo.  
Sora:Wha?? Huh?? I'M CONFUSED!!  
I SAID I WAS SORRY!!  
Ryoui:REVIEW!! HA!! NO WAS ABLE TO SAY IT!!  
Virus:Review.  
Ryou:NOOO!!   
^^ Dork. 


	26. Till Death Do Us Apart For Good

I know I trailed off for sometime! BUT I'M BACK ON TRAIL!! AND I'M HERE TO COMPLETE THIS STORY ONCE AND FOR ALL!! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!  
  
Nakht:Suuure....HERES Ruby's ? Lets see...*read the questions* Umm, What was Virus purpose???  
  
Virus:Created to kill Seto Kiaba so Noah Kaiba could take over Kaiba Corp. ^^ He's Seto Kaiba's half brother.  
Nakht:And why is there so many people after Virus??  
Virus:THEY JUST LOVE ME!! ^^  
Nakht:*whakes Virus with a Baka hammer*  
Virus:*tears dropping* OW! *rubs her head* Niko and Akusa are assains that belong to Noah. You could have just read 'Virus Origin'...that would have answer your question..  
Nakht:And why is Virus wanted back home.  
Virus:So they can kill me and know that killed me this time. *pouts*  
Nakht:And thats it. Oh yeah...Sparky threatens to kill you with her Yami, Anisha, Mori. If you end the story.  
Ooooo!! Really??  
Nakht:*nods*  
Goody! You can take her on! If you can take on Bakura. You can take her on.  
Nakht:!??  
Virsu:*sweatdrop* ^^ heheh...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MILLENUIM RING  
  
  
  
Till Death Do Us Apart...For Good  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'And the Light of ordinary life had suddenly gone out.' Daniel; Queen of the Damned  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\Mmmm.\ Virus moved slightly, but didn't open up her eyes cause she couldn't.  
  
\\Ssh!\\ Nakht hushed her.  
  
\Nakht?\ Virus called out; finding herself in her SoulRoom. She couldn't feel the persence of Bakura's mind. \Bakura?\ she called out.  
  
\\Bakura is no longer part of you now, Virus.\\ Nakht told her.  
  
\Huh?\  
  
\\Hush. We seem to be in big trouble.\\  
  
\What do you mean?\  
  
Virus felt Nakht's mind open to her. She could see and hear a familiar voice as well as his face. She was were she hadn't been in a long time. And the man that had created her was standing before her.  
  
Noah Kaiba.  
  
Virus shrunk back into the corners of her mind. Wanting to hide from the man that tried to kill her three years ago.  
  
\\Its okay. He suspects something about me. He knows i'm not you and demands that I give you up. I told you are not mine to give up.\\ Nakht calm down her Light.  
  
Virus nodded. She felt her adrenaline course through her viens. She could feel her virus boil. \I want to go home.\ she thought.  
  
\\So do I, Virus.\\  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaibia's helicopter flew over the city as they followed Shadi's direction of where Virus was held at.   
  
It had took a couple of mintutes to find out where Virus was at. She told Yugi where she lived in, but in riddles. She loved telling people things in riddles. She had loved to see them ponder of her riddles and would reveal the answer for them if they didn't get it.  
  
Yugi had figrued her riddle out quite quickly which made Virus want to tell him more until he got tired of it.  
  
"Feh! I hate it when it comes to riddles." Bakura said. Yami Malik chuckled.   
  
Malik and his Yami both had come and everyone was curious why they had come.  
  
"No one goes and mess around with my replica." Yami Malik said. Malik gave a slight nod.  
  
Yami and the rest just looked at each other. Just letting the subject drop.  
  
"There it is!" Shadi said; pointing at a building that look like a huge hospital.  
  
The building 'Crater,' was just located in Kyushu. Just next to Osaka which was Tokyo nieghborhood city.  
  
Kaiba flew over the building sometime. He could see that there were no guards, but kids that look like thier age or older walking everywhere. Dressed in specail clothing made for something obvisouly.  
  
"Land over there, Seto." Shadi pointed to a empty place where know one was. Kaiba nodded and swung the copter to his right to land.  
  
  
  
  
**Inside the Crater**  
  
Nakht found herself in a room; tied to a cold metal slab. She tried to shake the straps lose, but they wouldn't undo. Virus had quickly recgonize the room they were in.  
  
\This is where he puts creation to sleep where he...\ Virus let her voice drift off.  
  
Nakht nodded as she picked up what Virus was thinking. She rattle the straps harder, but still they didn't undo.   
  
The sound of a door opening caught the Yami's attention. Nakht tried to look at the person, but she knew who it was.  
  
"So," Nakht said. Void stopped in his tracks. Hearing the Spirit voice talk to him.  
  
"You happy that you finally caught me?" she asked. "You like trying to kill me?"  
  
"I wasn't trying to kill you." Void replied. "I was trying to get rid of Virus, not you."  
  
"Well, you still getting rid of me." she watch Void stand over her. "You know. Its not her fault the way she acts. Its not her fault that she had to put down. Actually. None of this is her fault."  
  
Void looked at the Spirits eyes with his own. He shudder as he thought the orange flame seem to be glowing.  
  
"Then why is Virus not doing what she was taught?" Void asked; getting a syringe ready. "Why is she not being the assain she was created to be?"  
  
Nakht pursue her lips. "Because, she has something you don't. Two to be percise."  
  
"And whats that?" Void tap the syringe. "Besides not being injected with a virus?"  
  
"That and something more important." Nakht looked him in the eye. Void looked at her; another chill went down his back. "She has a soul. Not just any soul. My Soul."  
  
Void stared at Nakht. Looking in her eyes. He could see that Nakht was something, something else that he could not explain.  
  
He stuck the needle in Nakht's neck and injected the liquid quickly. He heard Nakht gasp. He watched her black pupils grow large as the orange flamning around it glowed bright. Then her eyes slowly closed.  
  
Virus felt her body shut down as she felt Nakht's persence drift from her. She could feel the virus in her slow down in a slow pace.  
  
She saw images flash before her. Flashes of her mother, Ashen. Her aunt, Katrine and her younger brother, Josh. Flashes of Yugi and Yami. Isis and her Yami. Seto and Mokuba. Shadi. Malik and Yami Malik. Her Yami, Nakht.  
  
Then she saw Ryou along with Bakura. Virus smiled herself.  
  
\Home...\ she thought; drifting off herself.  
  
  
  
Void leaned over Virus face. She was given a Death-Lethal inject. It was a quick pain free death, so she didn't feel a thing. He leaned closer until his face was inches away from her own.  
  
~"You know. Its not her fault the way she acts. Its not her fault that she had to put down. Actually. None of this is her fault." Nakht's voice ran through his mind.~ He ran his finger over her lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Out of the way!" Kaiba shouted as a group of kids gather around him.  
  
Niko, the one that had brought Virus to her home; grinned. "Make us, pretty boy." he said.  
  
Kaiba growled. He really hated it when people called him pretty boy. Bakura and Yami Malik stepped forward.  
  
"You guys find Virus. Me and Isthar here, will take care of these guys." Yami stepped forward with Malik.  
  
"You think we are gonna let you guys hog all the fun?" Malik asked. Yami Malik grinned. He whipped out his Rod as Malik followed.  
  
Yami turned to Yugi. Yugi nodded. He wasn't gonna hold onto Yami, he was after all; the Dark side of him.  
  
"Right." Kaiba raced ahead with Shadi, Ryou and Yugi.  
  
The Millenuim Rod glowed. Yami Malik and Malik had took control of two of the assains as Yami and Bakura took on the others that weren't brainwash.  
  
Bakura had tackled one of the assains and quickly stole his dagger. Knowing his way around the blade; he jabbed it into the side of the kid and watch him fall to the ground, bleeding.  
  
Yami puzzle glowed as it created a shield around him. He swung his leg around and caught the throat of a kid behind him. He grabbed then kid and threw him over six feet into a wall.  
  
Yami Malik and Malik were using thier pawns to destroy thier buddies. Yami Malik's pawn used its power to destroy a kid nearby him; as Malik used his to get in the way of others.  
  
  
  
Kaiba and the others race down the stairs. Ryou's Ring was guiding them to Virus; it was still able to zone in on the girl.  
  
Someone jumped down and it was Noah. Seto glared at his half brother. "Ah, dear brother. Hows your life been?" Noah asked.  
  
"Good and yours?" Kaiba asked. He nodded to the others that slink away from the Kaiba brothers.  
  
"Dead. Thanks for asking." Noah said; he lurched foward and took a swing at Seto with his blade.  
  
Seto jumped back and raced upstairs with Noah on his trail.  
  
"This way!" Ryou cried out as the Ring pulled him. Shadi and Yugi tried to keep up as the Ring was pullin Ryou quite fast.  
  
The three bursts through the door, but to only find out that they were to late.  
  
  
  
  
Bakura looked around to find his companions still taking on the others. He grinned as he was about to go help Yami out, but someone jumped in front of him.  
  
It was Void.  
  
His purple eyes narrowed; with his spikey black hair, the tips dip in red. He wore a yellow tank top with a X on the front. A white cape around his black pants; a blade from coming out from his wrist.  
  
"So! Isn't it Yami Bakura! Virus first Yami." Void grinned. Bakura narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Where is she?" Bakura growled. The two boys circle each other.  
  
Void grinned. "Oh! She was being a bad puppy. So, I had to put her down." Void's grin widen. "You should have seen the poor thing. She knew her doom was coming and she cried like the girl she was." he exagerated.  
  
Bakura growled. "Lair!" he lunged for Void, but the kid jumped up and flip over Bakura. He stuck his foot into the Spirits back.  
  
"Uh!!" Bakura fell down. He pushed himself up and turned to see Void standing there; grinning.  
  
He got up and charged for Void. Void simply just jumped out of the way and swing his blade which caught Bakura's back.  
  
"Ugh!!" Bakura stagger. He could feel the blood trickle down his back as his shirt was rip open.   
  
Bakura looked up to see Void jump at him; ready to take another swing at him.  
  
'CLINK!!'  
  
Bakura caught Void's blade with a sword of his own. Bakrua grinned at Void's surprised face and threw the kid off him.  
  
Void landed on his feet easily and glared at the Spirit. Bakura ran towards Void; sword poised.  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and Ryou looked at Virus; she laid there her lips losing its warmth; turning a light shade of iceblue. Shadi eyes sadden.   
  
"Why don't you two wait outside." Shadi said to the two.   
  
Yugi and Ryou nodded. They both walked outside and took one more glance inside at the girl.  
Shadi stood next to the girl; putting his hand on her forehead. He closed his eyes; her skin was cold. It already lost its warmth.  
  
~Please Virus.~ he pleaded as he slipped off the Ankh once more. ~Please help me bring you back. Both of you.~ he stuck the end of the Key to her forehead and twist it.  
  
A blinding light blinded Shadi as he entered Virus mind once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heee!! Not much to say, but..Ryou..  
Ryou:REVIEW!!  
Virus:I'm..I'M DEAD!!  
Nakht:Not technically.  
Virus:STILL! I'M DEAD!!   
Everyone:*groans*  
Bakura:Shut up. *puts a cork in Virus mouth*  
Virus:Mmm!! MMMmmmmmmm!!!  
(yami malik)Isthar:*laughs*  
Malik:*groans*  
Nakht:*eyes the two* DEMONS!! *points at the Isthar and Malik*  
Both:Huh??  
Nakht:JACKIE!! UNCLE NEEDS CHI SPELL!! *whacks the two with a frying pan*  
Both:~Ow~  
Pegasus:*laughs*  
Everyone:AAAAACK!! *tackle pegasus and starts to bash him with the fryin pan or bat*  
*laughs* Oh boy... 


	27. As it was in the Beginning is Now, and E

My god! You really like Virus, huh? Usually not the many people liek the main chart. Unless its Yugi, Yami, Bakura, or Ryou.  
Virsu:*-*!! I..I FEEL LOVED!!  
Yeah, yeah. *pushes Virus* Go put a cork in your mouth...  
  
  
  
  
MILLENUIM RING  
  
  
As it was in the Beginning is Now, and Ever Shall Be....  
  
  
  
'The licking flames were nothing to the heat of the blood inside her.' Pandora; Queen of the Damned  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and Ryou were roughly shoved to where the others were being held. They had tried to warn Shadi about the assains, but they were caught themselves before they had time to warn him.  
  
Yami held Yugi to him; picking up the thoughts of his Light as Bakura was doing the same. Bakura was badly injured from the fight between Void and him. Bleeding here and there. There more cuts on his arms then any other place on his body.  
  
Void stood watch as Noah grinned at his guest. Seto glared at his half brother; disgusted with him. He held the gash in his arm to try and stop the bleeding.  
  
"Oh don't give me that look, Seto." Noah said. "We haven't seen each other...how many years?"  
  
"Go to hell." Seto spat. "And stay there."  
  
Noah frown. "That really hurts, Seto. That really does."  
  
"Good. To bad it doesn't kill you for good." Seto growled.  
  
Noah smiled. "Sorry, Seto. Its more like that you are going to die today. Not me." he smiled. He looked at Niko. "Go get the other one and quick."  
  
Niko nodded and took off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadi was in a field. A field with bodies everywhere. He stared at the sight before him then look up as he heard the sound of someone being killed.  
  
Shadi raced to the top of the hill and saw a young girl of eleven years just kill a man by the throat and watch him drop to the ground. He right away knew who it was.  
  
He race to the girl. "Virus!" he shouted.  
  
The young white hair girl turned to Shadi and smiled. "Hi, Shadi! What brings you here?" she asked.  
  
"I came here to bring you back?" he looked at the bloodied bodies. "What are you doing??" he asked.  
  
Virus dropped the blade. "Sharpening my skills. Its been so long since I practice. I lost my edge."  
  
Shadi kneeled to Virus and grabbed her by her arms. "Stop this! Stop this right now!" he cried out.  
  
"Stop what, Shadi?" Virus asked; looking confused.  
  
"Stop killing! Stop killing people."  
  
"But Shadi! Its what i'm supposed to do!" Virus said.  
  
Shadi shook his head. "You're only eleven years old, Virus! Eleven year olds don't kill people!!"  
  
Virus gave a smile. "Shadi, you forgot that I was created for. I was created to kill people. I was created to be a assain. I was created to kill Seto Kaiba. That was my whole purpose to be created."  
  
Shadi shook his head again; furiously. "Don't, don't you feel like your missing something, Virus?" he asked. "Don't you feel incomplete?"  
  
Virus stared at him; her green eyes clouded over. Then they sadden. "Yes," she replied. "I do feel like i'm missing something. Something that feels important."  
  
Shadi nodded. "Search for it, Virus. Search for that feeling and maybe you would find it. Find your wings and spread them to fly once more."  
  
Virus looked at Shadi and nodded. Tears spilled down her cheek.   
  
Shadi was know looking at the fourteen year old Virus. She hugged her adopted brother. "Nakht..Shadi!! Where is my Yami!? I want my Nakht!!" she cried.  
  
Shadi held the girl, but gasp. He let go of Virus. Virus stared at him in confusion.  
  
"Someone. They are trying to pull me apart." Shadi turned to see the light come closer to him. "Hurry, Virus! Find Nakht and come back home."  
  
Virus nodded. She kept hold of Shadi's hand as he slowly disappear.  
  
  
  
  
  
"UNGH!!" Shadi was thrown back away from Virus. He look up to see Niko grinning at him; tossing his blade hand to hand. Shadi watch him with wide eyes.  
  
A eye snapped open. The straps around the body began to melt away.  
  
"What the.." Niko looked around to see smoke creep along the floor. He look back to see a girl sitting up and white smoke smoking from her body. Her eyes glowed a neon blue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How long does it take to get one person?" Noah asked Void and the others. "If he doesn't come back soon. I'm going to have to go ahead and kill them."  
  
Void nodded.  
  
'FLUNG!'  
  
'THUMP!'  
  
Noah had ducked as Yugi and Ryou cried out seeing a body drop from the upper level. Malik peered closer to the body.  
  
Niko eyes were wide and his throat neatly clean; the blood still pouring out.  
  
'ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!'  
  
'ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!'  
  
'CRASH!!'  
  
'CRASH!!'  
  
Everyone heard the sound of electricty and windows breaking. Void stood in front of Noah poised with his blade.  
  
"No one is allow to kill anyone, but the monster you created." Virus said; she step out of the shadows with Shadi behind her.  
  
Noah look over and rolled his eyes. "You simply won't die, won't you?" he asked.  
  
Virus grinned. "Your right. She won't." another voice said.  
  
Noah turned to see another Virus, but much more different. It was the other girl that look like Virus, but her eyes gave away the similair appearance; and her bangs were parted in the middle as Virus's was not. Void took a swung at twin, but Virus had leapt up and kicked Void in the back.  
  
"UNGH!"  
  
"Thats what you get for hurting Bakura and my friends." Virus said; standing in her fighting stance.  
  
Noah backed off from the two Virus's; eyes wide. Virus look at him. "Whats wrong, Noah? Don't you like my present. I killed, just the way you created me to do."   
  
Noah backed up and scrambled away. Virus nodded to Nakht; who jumped down.  
  
"Come on, kiddies! We can't be here when those two start to fight." she told the others.  
  
Seto nodded. "Lets go after Noah, before he gets away."  
  
Everyone nodded and ran off. Bakura stood behind to see Virus jump away from Void as he attack her with his blade. Nakht came back for the Tomb Robber and look up to see the two assains jump down.  
  
"Come on, Bakura." she pulled him away from the fight.  
  
  
  
Virus laughed as Void had try to attack her again. "Come on, Void! I don't have my Yami with me and you still can't cut me!? And i'm even doing this all by myself." she held out her hand as the neon green specks appeared.  
  
It surrounded her hand transforming it into a blade of her own. She used it to pin Void's blade to the ground. Void look up at her angerly as Virus was smiling.  
  
"Your move." she said. Virus jumped back; the smoke coming from her body created a shield for her.  
  
Void moved his arm back in forth to blow away the smoke. "Will you stop smoking!?" he asked.  
  
"Can't help it," Virus was behind him. "My body just loves to smoke." she threw out a punch and it him square on his chin.  
  
"UH!!" Void staggered back and look up to see Virus jump at him. He jumped away from her as she swung her green glowing blade.  
  
'SLICE!'  
  
Void fell backwards as he held his arm of where he been cut. He look up to see Virus standing there with her blade point on the ground. She was looking at him.  
  
~to fast..to good...she truly was the best of noah's creation.~ Void thought. He stood up and glared at the other assain. ~Fight power with power.~   
  
His blade disappeared. Virus watch him as her own blade disappear. Her body tempture was high and the green specks swirled around her.  
  
They circled each other.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you, Void." Virus said hotly. "You killed my mother. And thats a big no, no."  
  
Void grinned. "Ah yes! Ashen Shiyen. She died like alittle baby. Screaming, and yelling as I slowly cut into her heart. Making her feel the pain slowly."  
  
Virus growled. Her body heat went up more as the smoke poured out more from her body. The green specks glowed brightly.  
  
"Damn you!!" she lunged for Void; who jumped back and let lose his water.  
  
  
  
  
**Stairs*  
  
Noah ran up the stairs. His assain jumping after him to slow down the group. Yami Malik and Malik use thier Millenuim Rods to take control again. Bakura was standing back to back with Yami; as they whipped out thier cards.  
  
Ryou tripped one of the assains as Yugi kicked another in the shin. Shadi and Seto had perceeded to chase after Noah.  
  
"Ghaaaaahh!!" Yugi fell backwards and brace himself as one of the assain leapt for him.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami cried out. "UNGH!" he was hit in the chest, but Bakura quickly got Yami back and sent the assain into the wall.  
  
Nakht struck forwards with a sword she had picked up from the ground. Yugi and Nakht both flinched as the blood splatter on them.  
  
Yugi stared ahead with wide eyes as he felt the warm blood on him. "Ssshh." Nakht hushed him; calming him down.  
  
  
  
  
"UNGH!"  
  
"OOF!!"  
  
Both Virus and Void flew back into a wall. Both kids were scratched up with very deep wounds.  
  
Virus weakly stood up. The place they were in was smashed up, burned and even was starting to melt from Virus heated body.  
  
Void couldn't get within ten feet of Virus, since her body was hot and the smoke streamed from her body.  
  
"Damnit, Virus!" Void shouted. "Why won't you die!??"  
  
"Sssshhh, ssshh!" Virus hushed him. "You feel that? Noah has been capture."  
  
Void looked around. He could feel it. Someone had Noah.  
  
Virus laughed. Void glared at her and took a swing with his blue glowing hand. She stood her ground as Void leapt forward.  
  
At the last second she jumped out of the way and Void landed; pounding his hand into the floor. Cracking it.  
  
Void turned to her and stood up. He concentrated as he gathered up his water power.  
  
Virus stood in her place and brace herself. She grinned as Void let lose a stream of water righ at her. She raised her hand, forming a lightning ball and flung it right at Void.  
  
"GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Void flew bac through the door.  
  
She stood there; breathing hard. Her stomache growled.  
  
"My stomache is hungery?" Virus said out loud. "I'm here tyring to save myself and my stomache and all my stomache can think about is food?" She looked at her stomache.  
  
"Shaaaaaame." her stomache growled again as Virus sank to her knees. "Your right. I'm hungery."  
  
Virus sat there; trying to ignore how hungery her powers where too.  
  
"virus....VIIIIIIIIRUS!!!" Virus looked up to hear someone call her.  
  
She could feel pain from Nakht wash all over her. Virus manage to push herself up from the ground and take off.  
  
  
  
Nakht held her arm of where Void had slashed her before going upstairs. She had stood in front of Yugi and Ryou with her wings spread open. They were drenched from her blood and of others. Yugi was kneeling to Nakht; making sure the Egyptain yami angel was alright.  
  
Nakht look up to see Virus come into view. "Void! Hes upstairs!! Go to him, quickly."   
  
Virus nodded and ran past him. Ryou eyes widen more as he saw that Virus was almost completely cover in her own blood.  
  
"Sssshhh!!" Nakht lean to the two frighten Lights; her wings folded around them, but not touching them.  
  
  
Virus bursted through the door. The wind whipped at her madly. She turned to see a helicopter lift from the ground of the roof. She could see Void in the polite seat and Noah in the back; looking down at her.  
  
Virus glared; feeling rage boil in her. She was about to make it rain so she could throw a lightning ball at them, but another battle caught her attention.   
  
She could see the Yami's, Seto, Malik, and Shadi fight off the rest of what was left of the assains.  
  
Virus glared at them. The green specks returned as well as the smoke did.   
  
  
  
"Ungh!!" Bakura fell on his back with one of the kids ontop of him; trying to slice his throat.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAA!!" the kid was thrown off him and burned up. Bakura saw Virus pass him and attack the others.  
  
  
After a few minutes the last assain had fallen under the deadly touch of Virus. She saw Seto, Bakura, Yami, Malik and his Yami along with Shadi badly injured, but alive. And thats all she cared about.  
  
She ran towards Bakura. Her body cooled off as it began to rain. "Bakura!!"  
  
Bakura look up and found Virus in his arms quickly. He held the girl to her and rock side to side; feeling his shirt dampen from the tears.  
  
Nakht came up with Yugi and Ryou. Yugi ran to Yami as Ryou and Nakht went to Bakura's and Virus direction.  
  
Seto look up into the sky. He looked at Shadi; who was looking at him.  
  
They both knew it was not quite over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I did not have nothing funny to say at the end of this chapter...so...  
Ryou:PIXIE!!  
Wha??  
Kairi:STICKS!  
You two are demented.  
Riku:Hey, look at that!! Mori ain't hyper!!  
*shakes her head* Yep, not hyper for the first time.  
Cloud:Whoa, whoa, whoa!! Hold it! Hooold it!! STOP EVERYTHING!   
*everything stops*  
Cloud:Something is defintly is wrong with Mori then.  
Nothing is wrong. I'm not hyper.  
Kairi:DON'T SAY THAT! *tackles Mori* HERE!! HAVE SOME CANDY!!  
AACK!!  
Virus:Shes defintly gonna be hyper later on.  
Nakht:*nods*  
Isthar:And I know what she is like when shes hyper.  
Malik:I don't want to be around when she is.  
Bakura:Scaredy cats.  
Both:WHAT WAS THAT BAKURA!??  
Bakura:*grins*  
Isthar:*tackles Bakura* Say that again you Tomb Robber..  
Bakura:SCAREDY CATS! SCAREDY CATS!!  
Ryou:*sweatdrop* He's so in for it now...REVIEW!!  
WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! *swings back and forth on the chandlier*  
Everyone:*Sweatdrop*  
Kairi:Now shes hyper. ^^ 


	28. Life Without End Amen

*rubs her head* I'm fine M.P. *shakes her head and hears her brain rattles*  
Virus:Oo!??  
And so! We finally come to the real end of this story! Should I do a sequal? It depends on those that love this story. Would the sequal be base upon Virus and Nakht? No, but it would be base upon Virus, Bakura, Yami, and Josh with Nakht and Isthar (yami malik) But that won't come unless you people want a sequal. ^^  
  
  
  
FOR THE LAST AND FINAL TIME!! I DO NOT OWN YGO!! IF I DID!! THEY WOULDN'T LAST WITH ME! ^^ They can't even last with me right now. Even the kids from 'Kingdom Hearts,' ^^ Not even my own characters!!  
  
Everyone:*tied to a pole; hanging above a hungery shark* HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!  
Nakht:I think those candy bars did some serious damamge to her head.  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!! *lowers the characters down*  
Everyone:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! SHARK BAITE!!!!  
  
  
  
MILLENUIM RING  
  
  
  
Life Without End, Amen  
  
  
  
  
  
'That I lived, that I loved, that my flesh was warm.'-Pandore; Queen of the Damned  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cleaned and relaxed.   
  
Virus wore a blue beanie over her white hair. A long grey sleeve shirt with dark blue jeans.  
  
She sat next to the window; Drips of rain falling from the sky. It was going to be Nakht's, Yami's, and Bakura's first raining days.  
  
She turned to see her friends alsleep. Yugi and Ryou were alsleep on the couch as Bakura and Yami were on the ground next to the low fire. Virus smiled and yawn.  
  
It was days like this that were good for staying inside the house and taking naps between now and then. Virus felt her seat sink in.   
  
Nakht leaned against her Light; as she stared out the window. "Whats that?" the Spirit asked. "It looks wierd."  
  
"Haven't you ever seen rain?" Virus asked.  
  
Nakht shook her head. "Nope. What is rain?" she asked.  
  
"Rain are drips of water that fall from the sky. Sometimes its cold or warm. But usually its cold and wet. Some kids love to play in the rain, it was just fun even though you catch a cold."  
  
"Mmm." Nakht closed her eyes to the pounding of the rain. "There were no rain in Egypt. So we wouldn't understand what it was. We probably thought it was the end of the world."  
  
Virus nodded. "Then you, Bakura and Yami are going to love it when it snows."  
  
"Snow?" Nakht voice was low.  
  
"Yeah, snow." Virus yawn. She cover her mouth. "'Scuse me. Snow is like rain, but frozen. Its alway cold, but very pretty. Kids defintly love to play in the snow. Making snow angel and building snowmen. Its white and clean when it first snow."  
  
"White...like you hair?" Nakht asked.  
  
Virus nodded. "White like my hair and yours." Nakht smiled and put her head down next to Virus lap. She yawn.  
  
"Mmm. I bet that would look very pretty." Nakht said. She snuggle close to Virus.  
  
"Wait until christmas comes. Japan has rumors saying that its most beautiful at christmas. Specially Tokyo."  
  
"Is that when I see snow?" Nakht asked. Virus nodded.   
  
"Thats when You, Yami, and Bakura will see it snow." she stroked Nakht's hair.  
  
Nakht smile again. She used one of her hands to pat Virus.  
  
Virus leaned over and lay her head on Nakht's body. She closed her eyes; listening to the rain and the heartbeat of her Yami.  
  
Her body grew warmer to keep the room warm and keep the cold outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Somethings lighten nightfall and make Rembrandt of grief. But mostly the swiftness of time is a joke; on us. The flame-moth is unable to laugh. What luck. The myths are dead....'-Stan Rice; Poem on Crawling into Bed: Bitterness 


	29. Thank Yous You didn't think I forget

THANK YOU'S TIME!! WHEE-HEE!!!! Riku:*sweatdrop* Shes insane. Sora:You just notice that??  
  
I WANT TO THANK YOU!!  
  
Auroris  
  
Ancient Enchantress Ruby/Luna  
  
kitty demon  
  
Kinishi  
  
future bra  
  
--NC--  
  
sliverlaugh1155  
  
crystaldraygon98  
  
kaehimi  
  
Sakura Maniac  
  
giggleplex  
  
Psycho Violinist of Silentwood  
  
Random Rockstar  
  
BakuBakura  
  
  
  
  
  
AND!! TO MY FIVE FAVORITE REVIEWERS!!  
  
Sparky16 Lady Light Deja*vu Princess-Milkyway111 Hannah  
  
  
  
AND I FORGET SOMEONE THEN...OU CAN HIT ME WITH A TOMATOE!! *gets hit with a tomatoe* HEY!!  
  
Bakura:What?? *gets ready to throw another tomatoe* You said. ....  
  
I LUVY YOU GUYS SO MUCH!! *cries*  
  
Riku:Ooo great!! Sora:*sweatdrop* Shall I get a boat? Kairi:I'll get a umbrella. Bakura:Can I just plug her with a cork??? Cloud:I guess that would work....  
  
*still crying*  
  
Bakura:Shes getting on my nerves.....ALOT! Kairi:*giggles* Sora:And the Sequal is gonna be called FIRESTARTER!' ^^ 


End file.
